Beautiful Savage by readingmama
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Depois de se perder na mata em um acampamento, Bella encontra um homem que vive uma vida diferente. Podem dois mundos tão diferentes conviver quando a comunicação é quase impossível?
1. Beautiful Savage - Sinopse

_**Beautiful Savage**_

**Autor (a):** readingmama

**Tradutora e Revisora: **Maria Eduarda e Seffora Ingrid

**Beta: **Johana Pereira

**Gênero**: Romance/ Drama/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **Depois de se perder na mata em um acampamento, Bella encontra um homem que vive uma vida diferente. Podem dois mundos tão diferentes conviver quando a comunicação é quase impossível?

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, a nós a tradução, mas a historia é de readingmama

**Obs.** Link Original no perfil.

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os créditos pras tradutoras estão nos capítulos.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras e portuguesas são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Chapter 1

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrig_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 1**_

Jogando as últimas coisas em sua mochila, a pequena morena soltou sua bolsa para a porta e voltou para o seu quarto de armazenamento para mais uma coisa. Procurando entre as antigas caixas de Natal e o assustador esqueleto de Halloween, ela encontrou o que estava procurando. Ela pegou o saco de dormir, assim que a campainha tocou.

"Já vai." Ela gritou, correu de volta até as escadas para chegar a porta. Do outro lado estava o homem dos seus sonhos, seu primeiro amor. Ben Cheney.

"Ei, Bella," ele disse com seu rosto sorridente antes de se inclinar e beijar seus lábios. Ben deslizou sua mão ao redor da cintura dela e puxou-a com força para ele. Ele empurrou sua língua em sua boca e Bella soltou um pequeno grito quando ele acompanhou este movimento agarrando sua bunda.

"Ben!" Ela repreendeu quando se afastou. "Eu tenho vizinhos."

"Eu sinto muito, baby, você sabe que me deixa louco." Suas palavras derramaram-se em torno dela e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Bella pegou sua bolsa do chão antes de Ben pegá-la e levá-la para o carro. Ben e Bella ambos estavam ansiosos para isso por razões completamente diferentes. Bella não acampava desde que ela era uma garotinha. Seu pai a levava quando ela era uma criança a cada verão, quando ela o visitava.

Ela era produto de pais divorciados e isso significava passar o ano letivo com sua mãe, Renee, e os verões com seu pai, Charlie. Quando Bella completou quinze anos, ela não queria passar seus verões longe de seus amigos, então ela disse a seu pai que ela não iria. Ele havia escondido sua tristeza bem, mas Bella lamentou a decisão quase imediatamente, pois apenas duas semanas depois Charlie tinha morrido de um ataque cardíaco.

Renee nunca tinha acampado por isso havia se passado seis anos desde que ela tinha dormido em uma barraca. As lembranças eram agridoces, mas ela pensou que era melhor criar novas memórias e acampar com o garoto que ela amava.

Ben só queria transar.

Ele havia saído com Bella por mais de nove meses e não podia acreditar que ele tinha apenas contornado a terceira base. Ele pensou que se ele pudesse ficar sozinho com ela por uns dias, ela iria ver que era uma coisa natural e blá blá blá... Ben _precisava transar_.

Bella jogou o saco de dormir no porta-malas e pulou para o banco do passageiro.

"Fiz um mix de estrada." Disse ela com orgulho, segurando seu iPod.

"Parece ótimo, querida." Ben respondeu, encolhendo-se por dentro em ter que ouvir duas horas de bandas de menina chorosa.

Bella tinha a certeza que ela fez um mix razoável de música. Ela e Ben nem sempre se dão bem nesse departamento, por isso ela criou um mix de alternadas canções para durar-lhes a viagem. Quando Ben ouviu que sua música favorita vinha em primeiro lugar, ele olhou e sorriu para Bella, pegando a mão dela.

"Eu te amo, querida."

Bella sorriu para o garoto dirigindo. Ele não era o que vocês chamariam de bonito, mas ele era agradável de olhar. Seu cabelo negro tinha acabado de ser cortado e Bella pensou que era um pouco curto, mas cresceu rápido o suficiente para ela realmente não preocupar-se com ele. Ela tirou os sapatos e colocou os pés no painel, fechando os olhos quando eles começaram a sua viagem para a floresta.

"Baby, chegamos!" A voz suave de Ben acordou Bella assim como sua gentil balançada.

Bella olhou para fora e ficou impressionada com a beleza à sua frente. As árvores pareciam exuberantes e grandes, e as montanhas estavam fora na distância. Ela saltou do carro e esticou as pernas antes de notar todas as grandes raízes que cobriam o chão.

"Ben? Onde é que vamos montar a barraca?"

"Nós temos que caminhar um pouco." No desespero que atravessou o rosto de Bella, Ben continuou: "Não se preocupe, é apenas cerca de 15 minutos e é plano."

Bella deu a Ben um olhar que lhe disse que era melhor não estar mentindo. Ele riu em resposta e pegou as malas do porta-malas. Bella pegou seu saco de dormir e enfiou os braços nas alças como uma mochila. Isso cortava nos seus ombros e nos braços um pouco, mas seria viável para a pequena caminhada. Abraçando o seu saco de dormir na frente dela, Bella seguiu Ben para a floresta.

Fiel à sua palavra, Bella e Ben chegaram cerca de 15 minutos mais tarde ao local. Era uma pequena área gramada que foi cercada por três lados de madeiras espessas e um lado de um lago de águas cristalinas. Bella sorriu largamente, ela não podia imaginar qualquer lugar mais bonito do que aquele que ela agora estava de pé.

Ben olhou desfrutando seus arredores por alguns instantes antes de ele pegar a barraca e começar a montá-la. Bella ansiosamente passou a ajudá-lo, mas ela prometeu a um determinado ponto com água que ela estaria de volta mais tarde com um livro.

Descobriu-se que Bella era mais um "homem ao ar livre" do que Ben. Quando ele se atrapalhou com a tenda, Bella entrou em cena e conseguiu erguer. Lembrou-se de seu pai ensiná-la a encontrar gravetos para acender uma fogueira, e com os fósforos de Ben, eles tinham fogo antes que o sol caiu.

Bella olhou através do resfriador de alimentos que Ben tinha voltado para buscar enquanto ela fez a cama na barraca. Ela tirou os bifes e ingredientes antes de colocar na frigideira sobre o fogo. Ben pegou uma cerveja e entregou a Bella enquanto ela cozinhava o jantar.

"Estou muito feliz que veio." Bella disse, sorrindo para Ben. "O trabalho estava me matando ultimamente e ... Eu não sei. Eu só não acho que o trabalho de escritório seja a minha paixão."

"Qual é a sua paixão?" Ele perguntou.

Bella deu de ombros. Ela não tinha ideia do que queria fazer com o resto de sua vida. Ela olhou ao redor e brevemente pensou se ela poderia viver na floresta e ser um eremita, que isso podia ser apenas a sua vocação.

Eles comeram uma refeição de bifes exagerados e batatas fritas enquanto conversavam um pouco sobre o trabalho de Ben. Ele era três anos mais velho do que Bella e um vendedor de seguros. Ele amava seu trabalho, e se tornava muito entusiasmado ao falar sobre isso, mesmo que não fizesse o tópico interessante.

Depois de três bocejos, Ben pegou a dica e sugeriu que eles fossem se deitar. Bella acenou com a cabeça e guardou a comida, enquanto Ben cuidou dos pratos.

Bella abriu o zíper da barraca e se arrastou para dentro, pegando o pijama do topo de sua bolsa. Despiu-se e colocou calças de pijama de flanela e um top com um suéter gigante por cima. Bella não queria ficar com frio, então ela se embalou praticamente.

Bella tinha o cobertor puxado até o queixo no momento que Ben entrou na tenda. Bella tinha levado seus dois sacos de dormir e fechou-os, dando-lhes um cobertor maior para se aconchegar dentro, Ben tirou a cueca e começou a rastejar para dentro.

"Você não vai colocar alguma roupa? Você vai congelar."

Ben sorriu para ela. "Eu vou ficar bem."

Ben se estabeleceu ao lado dela e Bella podia sentir o calor deixando o seu corpo rapidamente. Ele avançou para mais perto dela e de repente ela podia sentir seus quadris apertados contra seu traseiro. E ele parecia estar feliz por estar lá.

Bella sentiu os lábios escovando em seu pescoço e isso fez um pouco de cócegas, então ela soltou uma risadinha. A mão dele sobre seu quadril correu para debaixo do suéter até que ele tocou a pele nua entre suas calças e top.

Bella deu um salto. "Merda, Ben. Suas mãos estão congelando."

"Vamos lá amor, me ajude a aquecê-las." Ele mergulhou a mão em suas calças e Bella soltou um gemido choroso.

"Ben, vamos lá. Estou cansada."

Ben parou sua mão, mas não a removeu até que ele tinha tomado uma respiração profunda dramaticamente. Ele moveu seus quadris nas costas de Bella, mas ele manteve seu torso nela.

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele sussurrou.

Bella enroscou os dedos com os dele, que estavam descansando na barriga do lado de fora de seu suéter. Ela respondeu com um abafado, "Boa noite", e adormeceu rapidamente.

Bella acordou com o som do farfalhar da barraca e Ben entrando. Ela sorriu para ele e ele deu um rápido sorriso de volta. Ela o viu trocar de roupa com um certo fascínio. Ele vestiu o mesmo par de calças que ele usava no dia anterior e ela notou a forma como os músculos de suas pernas se moviam. Ela tinha lido romances suficientes para saber que ela deve sentir algo com a visão de seu namorado quase nu, mas Bella tinha crescido muito sem a noção de que ela era uma mulher sensual. Ela amava o homem na frente dela e isso era suficiente.

"Vê algo que você gosta?" Ben perguntou quando ele a pegou olhando. Ele levou alguns segundos extras para trazer a camisa para baixo sobre seu abdômen. Ben era magro, e ele não estava muito definido, mas os homens nunca parecem notar qualquer um dos seus defeitos. Foi uma das coisas que Bella gostava sobre ele.

"Meu homem da montanha." Bella riu enquanto puxava-se para uma posição sentada. Mesmo que Ben a tenha visto nua antes, ela não estava confortável por estar nua na frente dele nessa configuração. Ela pegou sua bermuda e um par limpo de roupas íntimas antes de trazê-los sob o cobertor e realizar a difícil tarefa de mudar enquanto ainda sentava em sua bunda.

Ben sacudiu a cabeça, mas a deixou sozinha na tenda. Ele soube que teria seu trabalho planejado por ele nesta viagem, mas ele tinha o dia perfeito planejado, e ao final dele, Bella finalmente seria sua da melhor maneira. Ele a amava, mas ele também era um homem de vinte e três anos, e nessa idade, o amor significava sexo.

Ben tirou alguns muffins e suco de laranja para fora do refrigerador pelo tempo Bella estava se vestindo. Ela chegou ao lado dele e inclinou-se, beijando-o docemente. Após o café da manhã rápido, Ben começou seu plano de sedução.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa." Ele começou, e Bella estreitou os olhos. Ela geralmente não gostava de surpresas, mas desde que ela sabia que só iria envolver os dois, ela decidiu deixá-lo ir. "Nós vamos pescar".

Bella fez um pequeno ruído feliz quando ela pulou nos braços de Ben. A pesca era outra atividade que ela tinha feito muito quando ela ficou com o pai e ela havia realmente sentido falta.

Ben passou os braços em torno de Bella e sorriu ao sentir os seios pressionados contra seu peito. Quando ela o soltou que ele foi pegar as varas de pesca que tinha recuperado mais cedo naquela manhã.

Os dois desceram à costa, até que encontraram um local gramado bom para se sentar, e lançaram as suas linhas. Bella colocou as iscas em seu gancho como um profissional, mas Ben ficou em dificuldades. Depois de várias tentativas, Bella foi ajudá-lo. Ele a afastou.

"Eu consigo."

"Ok." Bella disse antes de voltar para sua vara e jogar a linha na água.

Bella sentou-se por alguns minutos apreciando a sensação de puxão suave da água em sua linha quando Ben começou a gritar palavrões.

"O quê?" Perguntou ela, chicoteando a cabeça para ele.

"Eu me machuquei fodidamente." Respondeu ele, mostrando-lhe um pontinho de sangue em seu dedo.

"Sério? Ben, você está indo assustar os peixes."

Ben resmungou sob sua respiração, assim que Bella colocou a linha dela para baixo e montou seu colo. Ela agarrou seu dedo e trouxe-o até a boca e beijou-a suavemente.

"Melhor?"

"Muito." Ele respondeu antes de agarrar seus quadris aprofundando o beijo.

Bella balançou um pouco em seu colo e Ben agarrou a bunda dela em resposta. O beijo construído até que Bella teve que romper para respirar. Não querendo parar, Ben levou seus lábios para o pescoço dela e continuou beijando e chupando.

Bella gostava de beijar Ben, que era bom para ela, mas para realmente se divertir, ela tinha que se concentrar. Ela realmente tinha que se concentrar em seus lábios sobre sua pele, onde suas mãos estavam e ...

"Ben!" Ela gritou.

"Sim?" Ele respondeu, mas seu rosto se transformou em choque quando ela pulou de cima dele.

Bella agarrou a vara dela apenas antes de ser arrastada para a água. Ela cambaleou para a linha, e em alguns minutos, ela estava segurando uma truta libra sete. Ben olhou para o peixe se debatendo e esperava que Bella soubesse como cozinhar e limpar a coisa. Ele não tinha realmente esperado pegar qualquer coisa, mas Bella parecia tão feliz e bonita segurando o troféu que ele não podia deixar de se sentir feliz com isso.

Bella passou a hora seguinte na limpeza e preparando o peixe para que eles pudessem comê-lo no jantar. Uma vez que ela tinha acabado, ela estava coberta até os cotovelos de lodo e cheirava como um ... bem, peixe.

"Eu preciso me trocar", disse ela a Ben, indo para a barraca.

"Não!" Ben gritou, impedindo-a na hora certa. "Você não pode ir lá com essas roupas, querida, a tenda vai cheirar."

Ben se ofereceu para pegar algumas roupas de sua bolsa. Ele levou alguns momentos para pesquisar na esperança de que ela tinha trazido algo sexy. Ele estava um pouco decepcionado ao ver seus sutiãs de algodão regulares e shorts de menino. Ele pegou outro par de shorts e um top e se dirigiu de volta para fora.

Bella tinha se despido e pendurou suas roupas em uma árvore nas proximidades, se aventurando na água fria para se limpar. Ela gostava da sensação do frio em sua pele, depois de trabalhar no sol quente. Quando ela viu Ben sair com as roupas dela, ela estava se sentindo mais fresca e um pouco animada.

"Venha, a água está boa." Ela tentou fazer sua voz baixa e rouca, mas ela só saiu soando boba. Não pareceu importar para Ben, no entanto, que havia retirado sua roupa em tempo recorde e foi batendo na brisa enquanto ele corria para dentro da água.

Bella assistiu enquanto Ben mergulhou abaixo, e ela gritou quando sentiu que ele apoiava ao longo de sua perna. Ele veio para cima, deslizando o peito contra o dela. Seus mamilos estavam sensíveis da água fria e o sentimento a fez um pouco ofegante.

Ben se inclinou para ela e apertou seus lábios contra os dela. Bella nunca tinha estado nua ao mesmo tempo que seu namorado. Isso sempre pareceu mais seguro assim, mais fácil de se parar de cruzar a última linha. Ela não sabia o que ela estava esperando, mas ela sabia que era alguma coisa.

As mãos de Ben percorriam sobre os seios e Bella as costas arquearam, empurrando seus quadris nos dele. Ben soltou um gemido quando sua dureza estava finalmente recebendo alguma atenção.

"Espere!" Bella gritou.

"O que é que foi, querida?" Ben perguntou, beijando seu pescoço suavemente e correndo as mãos para cima e para baixo nos braços.

"Você não acha que nós estamos perdendo um pouco o controle aqui?"

"Não." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Ben." Bella choramingou um pouco, saindo de seus braços. "Eu não quero a água do lago em minhas partes íntimas".

Bella assistiu enquanto Ben nadou em direção ao litoral e suspirou. Ela podia ver que ele estava ficando frustrado com ela, mas ela tinha que seguir seu coração, e logo em seguida, seu coração estava dizendo a ela para parar.

Bella apreciava que Ben estava tentando aliviar a tensão da situação sendo extremamente doce no resto do dia, e no momento em que tinha terminado seu jantar de peixe, Bella se sentiu muito melhor.

É claro que isso só durou até que eles estavam em sua barraca. Assim que Bella se deitou no colchão de ar, Ben estava em cima dela. Beijou-a com a boca molhada e suas mãos vagavam aproximadamente.

"Ben?" Bella chiou.

"Hmmmmm" Ele respondeu, claramente não ouvindo-a.

"Ben, o que deu em você?" Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele manteve seu corpo forte no dela.

"Bella, vamos lá. Nós nos amamos. Porque você não pode me dar isso?"

Ben tinha apenas respondido à sua própria pergunta, mas nem sequer percebera isso. Bella pensou que o ato não devia ser algo que ela desse, mas uma coisa que eles compartilhavam, e Ben nunca a tinha feito sentir assim. Sentindo-se como alguém que devia sexo nunca faz você querer pagar.

"Não, Ben." Ela disse com firmeza quando ela o empurrou.

Ben rolou e gemeu, sentindo-se rejeitado e humilhado e ele atacou.

"Vamos, Bella, não seja frígida."

Ela olhou para ele e viu a raiva em seu rosto, e não poderia encontrar um vestígio do belo rapaz que amava. Movendo-se para levantar-se, Ben a agarrou e tentou puxá-la para ele, talvez até mesmo para pedir desculpas, mas já era tarde demais. Bella se sentiu atacada, e ela deu uma joelhada nas "joias de família" de Ben e fugiu da tenda.

Ben estava alguns passos atrás dela quando ela tropeçou em toda a área de acampamento.

"Baby, me desculpe, apenas volte."

"Fique longe de mim, Benjamin Cheney. Eu quero dizer isso."

Ben deu mais um passo em direção a Bella, e ela com a adrenalina tão alta, virou-se e correu. Ela correu por entre as árvores de forma rápida e silenciosamente, tentando ficar longe dele. Bella correu até suas pernas apertarem e seus pulmões queimarem.

Quando ela parou, ela tentou ouvir o som de Ben atrás dela, mas tudo o que ela podia ouvir era o seu batimento cardíaco e sua respiração difícil. Quando os acalmou, ela descobriu que tinha outro problema. Ela não tinha ideia de onde estava.

Então ela começou a duvidar de si mesma. Por que ela tinha ficado tão assustada com Ben? Ele tinha acabado de ser rejeitado e chateado, mas será que ela realmente acreditava que ele iria machucá-la? Ela duvidava. Ela olhou em volta e voltou na direção que ela havia chegado. Só que não demorou muito para descobrir que nada parecia familiar.

"Ben." Ela chamou timidamente, esperando que ele estivesse perto.

Ela se esforçou para ouvir, mas os únicos sons eram os grilos.

"Ben?" Sua voz era mais alta e ela foi recompensada por um farfalhar nas árvores. Ela caminhou em direção ao som, mas parou quando ouviu um grunhido desumano.

A próxima coisa que ela soube, Bella estava de costas no chão, olhando para um par de olhos selvagens.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ai meu deus**

**Olhos selvagens Oo**

**quem adivinha quem é ganha um doce rsrs**

**Entao pervas começando uma traduçao nova venham conhecer o selvagemward *.***

**Ah aviso importante quando peguei essa fic fiz um acordo com a autora so podia postar se tivesse a fic toda traduzida *.***

**Entao os cap aki vao vir duas vezes por semana, se vcs comentarem ne rsrs**

**Posts aqui serao toda terça e sexta ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 2**_

O chão em volta dela era suave, mais suave do que ela se lembrava quando caiu. Bella manteve os olhos fechados, se os animais que a atacaram ainda estivessem ao redor, ela pensou que era melhor que ela se fingisse de morta. Afinal, ela tinha desmaiado por quem sabe quanto tempo e ela ainda estava viva, a mentira ainda era sua melhor aposta.

Ela se esforçou para ouvir, e quando ela não ouviu qualquer barulho, ela abriu os olhos. Bella engasgou quando não foi o céu aberto que viu, mas o que parecia ser um telhado de pedra. Seus arredores eram escuros, mas não um breu. Estava anoitecendo, quando ela saiu correndo de Ben, e o fato de que ainda estava assim disse que ela não estava fora por muito tempo, ou então que tinham passado dias. Ele não sentia como se fossem dias.

Ela não teve tempo para perceber o pequeno buraco que era a única maneira de entrar ou sair da espaçosa caverna ou o fato de que ela estava deitada em uma cama de musgo, porque um grande focinho veio sobre seu rosto e cheirou.

Bella engoliu em seco, ela não queria fazer nenhum movimento brusco, mas o peito estava desobedecendo à ordem, pulando para cima e para baixo como uma criança com uma corda de pular. Ela olhou para o grande lobo cinza claro que estava em cima dela, ele inclinou a cabeça para ela, mas seus ouvidos estavam encostados, e Bella sabia o suficiente sobre os animais para saber que não era um bom sinal.

O lobo colocou sua pata gigante no peito de Bella e ela sentiu o peso dele esmagando-a. Ela era uma mulher pequena, e se o animal colocasse todo o seu peso nessa pata, era provável que esmagasse sua traqueia. Um rugido veio do outro lado da caverna e Bella fechou os olhos.

Havia mais do que um, pensou ela. Bella começou a dizer algumas orações.

Bella não esperou o próximo toque, seus olhos estavam fechados apertados. Quando a pata quente entrou em contato com o rosto dela, ela gemeu, mas quando ela sentiu os dígitos familiares de uma mão humana, seus olhos se abriram.

"Graças a Deus." Disse ela, em pânico. "Você tem que me tirar daqui, há lobos."

O homem em cima dela se abaixou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, não muito diferente do que o grande lobo tinha feito anteriormente.

"Lobos" Disse ela novamente para dar ênfase, mas o homem continuou a olhá-la confusa. "Você fala?"

Quando ele não respondeu mais uma vez, Bella deslizou para trás e levantou as suas mãos e joelhos, fechando os olhos de vergonha, e gritou em voz baixa. "Lobos." Disse ela novamente.

O som fez o homem reagir e ele se aproximou dela em suas mãos e joelhos. Bella abriu os olhos novamente e viu o homem movimentar-se. Ela ficou chocada com isso. Ela nunca tinha visto alguém se mover tão graciosamente em suas mãos e joelhos como ele. Ele avançou para ela com cuidado, mantendo contato visual com ela. Ele deu a Bella um momento para pegar sua aparência.

Seus olhos saltaram para ela em primeiro lugar. Intensos e escuros, tanto que, a primeira vista, alguém provavelmente apenas suporia que seus olhos eram castanhos, mas eles eram de fato verdes. Seus cílios eram longos e enrolados em uma maneira que qualquer mulher teria ciúmes. Seu rosto estava bronzeado e coberto com uma espessa barba que era quase uma cor de Borgonha. Seu cabelo, apesar de sujo, era de uma cor que Bella nunca tinha visto antes. Não é bem vermelho e não exatamente ouro, não poderia ser chamado de qualquer coisa, mas de bronze.

Então seus olhos se voltaram para baixo de seu pescoço, e ela encontrou-se ofegante novamente.

Ele estava nu.

Ele estava nu e ele estava pressionando seu rosto no dela, esfregando o rosto empoeirado contra o dela e, em seguida, para baixo da nuca, prendendo-os juntos na curva.

Bella tinha uma grande bolha de espaço pessoal, assim como o tamanho de uma sala grande, e este homem nu e sujo tinha não só penetrado essa bolha como estava rolando em torno dela como uma caixa de areia gigante. Em qualquer outra situação, Bella teria recuado, e, possivelmente, dado um tapa no homem, mas o que ela via por cima do ombro era muito mais preocupante.

O grande lobo cinzento que ela pensou que tinha sido assustado pelo estranho nu estava atrás dele com três de seus amigos ainda maiores. O maior era um lobo preto meia-noite, e ele parecia estar um pouco à frente dos outros. A único de cor castanho-avermelhado era o próximo maior e Bella o achou o mais marcante. Havia um menor castanho chocolate que assistia Bella com um olhar quase divertido, se os lobos tivessem a capacidade de se emocionarem.

"Não se mova." Bella sussurrou para seu aliado. Ela o deixaria esfregar-se contra ela tudo o que queria desde que ele pudesse encontrar uma maneira de sair da caverna, porque ela não conseguia ver uma.

"Merda, merda, merda!" Bella murmurou enquanto o lobo cinzento veio para frente com o som de sua voz.

O homem virou a cabeça para ver o que tinha chamado à atenção de Bella e rosnou quando viu a abordagem do lobo.

"Você não pode querer fazer isso." Ela alertou quando o lobo barrou seus dentes.

O homem, em seguida, levantou-se fora de seus joelhos para seus pés, mas manteve as mãos no chão. Ele rosnou e produziu seus próprios dentes.

Este foi o momento Bella tinha certeza que ela ia morrer. Com um homem louco. Em uma caverna. E uma virgem, para completar.

Mas algo surpreendente aconteceu, e quando o homem se levantou, o lobo cinzento recuou. Bella não tinha ideia de como, um homem nu, desarmado tinha dado medo a um lobo, mas ela não quis questionar um milagre, logo após fazer as pazes com Deus.

O lobo cinza baixou-se em sua barriga e o homem subiu enquanto Bella olhava, boquiaberta. Ele esticou o braço e colocou a mão em cima da cabeça do lobo e acariciou. O lobo parecia gostar de suas atenções, mas quando ele olhou para Bella, ele bateu na mão dele e correu para fora da caverna.

O homem virou-se para Bella, mas agora ela estava com medo dele. Ficou claro para ela que ele estava com eles e isso significava que ele não estava com ela. Ela sentou-se na bunda dela e tentou enfiar-se em um canto da parede, quando o homem se arrastou até ela. Ele abaixou-se para trás até os joelhos, mas Bella não pôde evitar o choro ao vê-lo chegar mais perto.

"Por favor, por favor!" Ela sussurrou entre as respirações.

Suas lágrimas o pararam em seu caminho e ele olhou para trás para os outros lobos. Ele fez um barulho estranho que vinha de baixo no peito e fez um gesto com a cabeça, isso fez os outros lobos saírem.

Quando a última cauda tinha saído pela boca da caverna, ele voltou. Sentando-se de joelhos, sentou-se e esperou que Bella se acalmasse. Quando ela percebeu que ele não estava tentando machucá-la, ela se arrastou uns passos em direção a ele e, em seguida, levantou-se em um agachamento. Ela moveu-se rapidamente passando o homem para a saída da caverna, mas parou quando ouviu um gemido atrás dela.

Virando-se, viu o homem olhando para ela com grandes olhos, ele parecia quebrado e triste.

"Não olhe para mim desse jeito." Bella implorou da mesma forma que se poderia fazer para um filhote de cachorro implorando por um presente extra.

O homem se inclinou para ouvir, mas ficou claro que ele entendeu muito pouco ou nada do que Bella tinha dito.

"Você tem um nome?" Perguntou ela, e depois revirou os olhos. Claro que ele não poderia responder, se ele não entendia Inglês, ele provavelmente não falaria também. Bella tentou novamente, desta vez batendo em seu peito. "Bella ... Bella."

Ela esperou para ver se ele iria responder. Ele moveu sua boca ao redor, tentando encontrar os sons. Ele bateu no peito quando sua voz rouca falou.

"B ... B ... Bell ... Bell-la-la".

Bella riu, e então imediatamente culpou seus nervos.

"Não, eu sou Bella." Disse ela batendo o peito novamente.

Desta vez, ele respondeu imediatamente. "Bell-la." Mais uma vez, ele bateu em seu torso, só que desta vez Bella notou algo em seu punho.

Bella estendeu a mão, a palma para cima, e o homem recuou. Ela manteve sua mão ainda até que ele voltou para sua posição neutra e ela apontou para o punho dela, e depois o dele. Ele olhou para o tecido da pulseira em seu braço e cobriu-a com a outra mão, em um movimento de proteção.

"Eu não vou levá-la, eu só quero vê-la." Bella disse suavemente, na esperança de obter a sua intenção através do tom, se nada mais.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, estudando-a com cuidado, e depois se arrastou perto o suficiente para que eles pudessem se tocar. Bella pegou seu braço estendido e correu os dedos sobre o tecido. Ela escovou sua pele levemente e ele estremeceu. A cabeça de Bella disparou preocupada que ela lhe tinha assustado, mas ele não parecia assustado. Havia um olhar muito mais primordial em seus olhos o que fez Bella soltar sua mão. Quando ela tentou se afastar, seus dedos grandes enrolaram em seu pequeno punho e Bella sentiu o pânico crescer. Antes que ela tivesse uma chance real de lutar, ele colocou a mão em seu punho para que ela pudesse segurá-lo novamente.

Bella timidamente segurou seu braço novamente, o peito batendo enquanto observava seu rosto para detectar sinais de perigo. Ele encontrou os olhos e, em seguida, olhou de volta para a pulseira. Bella seguiu seu olhar e trouxe a outra mão de volta para tocá-lo. Ela hesitou um pouco mais sobre a bugiganga trançada antes dela tocar o tecido, o rodando através do punho dele.

Ela ficou surpresa ao ver uma palavra de tecido na parte de trás. Era uma coisa tão pequena, mas ela se sentia melhor. Olhando para cima, ela sorriu para o homem, esquecendo temporariamente a tensão anterior.

"Edward!" Disse ela. "Seu nome é Edward."

Ele a olhou com fascinação extasiada, mas não voltou a falar. Então, ela levou sua mão ao seu peito e disse: "Bella", e, em seguida, tocou o peito dele, "Edward".

Ele olhou para a mão em seu peito e tirou-a rapidamente. Ele trouxe sua própria mão e a colocou onde a dela tinha desocupado. Ele olhou para ela, seu rosto mostrando sua tentativa de entendimento.

"Edward." Ela repetiu.

"Ehd-weeerd" Ele repetiu e, em seguida, ergueu as sobrancelhas. Bella acenou com a cabeça.

Edward soltou um latido que parecia semelhante a uma gargalhada. A gargalhada estava em algum lugar entre o animal e o humano e Bella sentiu um pouco de tensão. Ela não podia deixar de rir junto, quando ele encontrou algum alívio em ter um nome.

Bella respirou fundo e disse para si mesma ao invés de Edward, "Eu preciso voltar para o acampamento."

Ele não fez nenhum movimento para impedi-la neste momento, e quando ela chegou perto da entrada da caverna, ela percebeu como estava escuro lá fora. O crepúsculo tinha ido e agora a única luz era a lua. Apenas pisar fora da caverna fez Bella sentir-se nervosa novamente. Ela não sabia se os lobos tinham ido embora, mas, sem dúvida, não teriam ido muito longe.

Ela deu alguns passos para a noite e se sentiu insegura. Ela não tinha ideia para onde ir e ela estava vestida apenas com seu pijama. Era verão, mas a noite ainda estava fresca, e Bella tinha apenas meias nos pés. Querendo saber se o homem lobo estranho poderia ajudá-la, Bella se virou para trás, apenas para ser surpreendida por Edward de pé atrás dela.

Ele ficou sem jeito em seus dois pés, como se ele não soubesse bem como obter o equilíbrio dessa maneira. Ele deu um passo vacilante para Bella e ela estendeu a mão para segurá-lo. Seus olhos caíram novamente para onde sua pele se tocou. Ele acenou para ela voltar para a caverna com sua cabeça. Ela olhou para a floresta e depois de volta para a entrada da caverna.

Seria estúpido tentar encontrar o caminho de volta no escuro, ela pensou consigo mesma. Edward a deixou entrar na caverna antes de descer para as mãos e segui-la pelo buraco.

Ela ficou de pé, recolhida um pouco na caverna. Era cerca de quatro metros e meio de altura então ela podia ficar de pé, desde que ela inclinasse a cintura e se curvasse novamente. Ela observou quando Edward se enrolou em uma bola no chão entre ela e a entrada.

Ela observou-o por um minuto antes de afundar no chão. Ela se amontoou no chão frio e trouxe as pernas até o peito. Não demorou muito para que ela se encontrasse tremendo. Ela quis dormir, esperando que ela não notasse o frio, mas quanto mais pensava nisso, mais difícil era.

Primeiro seus pés sentiram-se entorpecidos, e então subiu as pernas, o corpo dela tentou produzir calor por vibrar sua espinha nas costas. Ela sentia dor onde ela estava tensa, mas ela era incapaz de detê-la. Estender-se não era uma opção.

Bella ouviu Edward movendo-se atrás dela, mas ela não tinha a energia para virar e olhar para ele. Sentiu-o logo atrás dela e estava agradecida que ele estava lá. Ela esperava que ele a acariciasse, mas ela estava enganada por sua natureza mais uma vez.

Edward levou sua mão grande e apalpou a barriga dela, até que ela rolou em suas costas, em seguida, deitou-se contra o seu lado, jogando sua perna por cima dela, com o braço sobre o estômago e, finalmente, com a cabeça sobre o peito. A posição era ainda mais íntima com o fato de que ele estava nu, mas com o calor vindo de cima dele e em seu corpo, Bella não se importava. Pelo menos ele não estava excitado.

Demorou um pouco para Bella começar a aquecer, mas mesmo com o calor do corpo adicional de Edward, ela teve um momento difícil para dormir. Incapaz de ser inquieta sob seu grande corpo, Bella fechou os olhos e tentou contar ovelhas. Depois de quase uma centena, ela encontrou-se adormecida.

Quando Bella acordou, havia três coisas que ela tinha certeza.

Ela estava quente.

Ela estava cercada por pele.

E Edward era muito mais feliz do que tinha sido na noite passada.

Bella classificou seus problemas e decidiu que o bosque pela manhã ficava em segundo lugar ao grande traseiro avermelhado que descansava em sua cabeça. Especialmente porque distante deles dois, o lobo estava acordado.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Vixe maria edward selvagem e nu kkkkk**

**epa nao me importo que ele ae esfregue em mim u.u nem um pouquinho e voces kkkk**

**ninas ameiii o amor de voces pela fic**

**super animada**

**se continuar assim me animo a postar mais vezes na senana ;)**

**e esse Ben sera q ta procurando a Bella? concordo com vcs também nao fui com a cara dele u.u**

**enfim **

**Ah quem perguntou a fic tem 29 capítulos, eu tenho a fic toda traduzida, então vou postá-la de acordo com a apreciação de vcs, e por apreciação eu quero dizer comentario mesmo kkkkkkkkkk**

**Se eu ver que estão amandoooo a fic, posso postar até tres vezes por semana, vai depender do amor de vocês pelo selvagemward ;)**

**agora me vou fuiii**


	4. Chapter 3

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 3**_

Bella prendeu sua calma enquanto tentava decidir o seu melhor curso de ação. Acordar com um lobo olhando para ela a levara a perceber que ela tinha uma bexiga muito cheia. Ela empurrou para trás seu traseiro, pressionando-o firmemente contra gloriosa ereção matinal de Edward.

"Edward." Ela disse em voz baixa, mas com um propósito. "Edward".

A resposta de Edward era um braço forte que se arremessou sobre o abdômen de Bella e um par de circuladas de quadril contra sua bunda. Se ela não tivesse ficado apavorada, ela poderia ter revirado os olhos para a previsibilidade dos homens.

O lobo prendeu seu focinho direito para baixo de seu rosto, e antes que Bella pudesse fazer outro som, sentiu a língua quente e úmida lamber-lhe desde o queixo até a testa. Ela estava muito aliviada para ser grosseira e a tensão lançou-lhe em uma pequena risada. O balanço do corpo dela causou um gemido atrás dela e um braço apertou através de sua barriga, que por sua vez a fez cerrar suas pernas juntas.

"Edward." Disse ela novamente.

Desta vez, ele acordou com sua voz. Ele afrouxou o braço, mas não a deixou ir. Em vez disso, ele acariciou seu pescoço com o queixo. Sua respiração tornou-se muito pesada e muito rápida, e antes que ela percebesse, Bella estava deitada de costas e Edward estava de quatro em cima dela.

Ele olhou para ela com um desejo escuro em seus olhos. Seu peito subia e descia com a respiração e Bella se viu entre uma rocha e um lugar duro, literalmente. Ela cavou a pedra dolorosa de trás das costas e jogou-a para o lado.

Ela olhou para o homem que pairava sobre ela e reconheceu para si mesma que ele era um homem de boa aparência. Ela esperou para ver o que ele podia fazer, e quando ele não fez nada, ela decidiu tentar sair debaixo dele. Ela poderia dizer a partir do olhar em seus olhos que ele a queria, mas ele parecia inseguro sobre como obtê-la.

Assim que Bella se arrancou de seus braços, ela foi em suas mãos e joelhos e começou a rastejar até a porta da caverna, e foi então que ele soube como obtê-la. Edward estava atrás dela rapidamente e apertou o topo de si mesmo nela, fazendo-a cair de bruços. Edward fez uma careta quando ele caiu desajeitadamente em cima dela, confuso quanto ao resultado de sua tentativa de acasalamento.

Ele agarrou seus quadris, apoiou as costas, e esfregou-se contra ela. Bella estava uma parte envergonhada, uma parte excitada, e três partes realmente precisando fazer xixi. Ela tentou derrubá-lo de cima dela, mas só parecia excitá-lo ainda mais. Seus longos braços estendidos a seguravam no lugar, com as mãos logo abaixo de suas axilas. Ele empurrou e esfregou contra ela, frustrado que não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de entrar

Então ele viu sua abertura. Ele retraiu uma mão e a apertou à cintura da calça de pijama de Bella. Ela estava em pleno pânico agora, este já não era um mal-entendido engraçado, isso ia ser estupro em alguns segundos.

"Edward, não!" Ela disse com firmeza.

Seu tom de voz foi suficiente para detê-lo. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, e ele olhou para ela, confuso.

"Nããooo."

Bella colocou os joelhos sob seu corpo e sentou-se sobre seus pés, cuidando para não ficar na mesma posição que o explodiu. Uma vez que ela estava de pé, ela girou.

"Não." Ela repetiu e balançou a cabeça.

Ele não entendeu, mas a confusão foi o suficiente para que ele parasse. Bella olhou em volta e notou que, em algum momento, enquanto ela teve seu rosto na terra, os outros lobos tinham saído. Ela se perguntava se tinha a intenção de dar-lhes um pouco de privacidade, ou se normalmente apenas levantavam-se e saíam na parte da manhã.

Bella não podia deixar de comparar a situação com a que ela tinha tido com Ben na noite anterior. As intenções de ambos os homens eram as mesmas, mas Edward não conhecia mais, e talvez isso devesse tê-la assustado mais, mas ela se viu longe de estar tão apavorada quanto ela tinha estado com Ben. Ela se perguntava se era a confiança que ela tinha dado a Ben. Ela partiu-se, mas Edward não tinha quebrado nada, ele apenas não tinha sido ensinado. Ele era um dos seus lobos, e eles não cortejavam. Quem sabia se Edward nunca tinha visto uma mulher antes, se esta foi a sua primeira tentativa de ser capaz de acasalar desde sempre? Bella estava realmente muito impressionada com a sua contenção. Só isso já lhe deu a confiança em Edward que Ben tinha de bom grado jogado fora.

Bella ergueu a mão com a palma virada para Edward e disse: "Fique".

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, mas não se mexeu. Ela manteve os olhos sobre ele, quando ela fez seu caminho para fora da caverna. Bella caminhou a passos largos em direção às árvores, e depois de ter chegado a vários metros para dentro do mato, ela baixou as calças e se agachou perto de uma rocha, segurando-a para o equilíbrio.

Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio e, em seguida, levantou-se, só para ver Edward do outro lado da pedra. Ela soltou um grito e deu um passo para trás, pousando sua meia do pé direito em sua pequena trincheira. Bella fez uma careta quando ela puxou o pé para fora do lago de xixi e Edward seguiu o olhar dela até o pé. Seu rosto iluminou quando apareceu um sorriso em seus lábios, e depois um completo sorriso.

Bella olhou para ele, mas seguiu-o quando ele cutucou a perna. Enquanto caminhava, ela estendeu a mão e agarrou a meia, puxando-a para fora e a suspendendo com dois dedos a uma distância segura de seu corpo.

Em apenas alguns minutos, Bella se viu em pé na frente do lago. Ela mergulhou e colocou a meia na água gelada, enxaguando-a. Ela olhou para suas roupas e pensou que poderiam usar uma lavagem depois de todo o tempo que ela passou na sujeira ao longo do último par de dias. A água era muito tentadora, mas ela não tinha nenhuma maneira de perguntar se Edward podia lhe dar alguma privacidade. Era um pedido quase rude desde que ele tinha estado completamente nu desde que se conheceram, mas Bella não era tão confortável com seu eu natural como Edward era.

Ela sentou-se na borda do banco e colocou a meia molhada ao lado dela para secar. Em seguida, ela tirou a outra e decidiu lavá-la também. O sol as secou muito tempo antes do que ela iria precisar deles novamente. Edward veio e se sentou ao lado dela, imitando sua posição, os joelhos e as mãos apoiadas atrás de seu corpo.

"Eu gostaria de poder saber sobre você." Bella sussurrou.

Ela olhou para seu rosto confuso e balançou a cabeça. No sol, a barba parecia ainda mais vermelha e espessa. Ele voltou para sua posição regular, nas mãos e nos pés, e aproximou-se da água. Ele mergulhou seu rosto e, em seguida, trouxe-o, sacudindo-o como um cão faria depois de um banho. Bella riu e gritou quando as gotas de água voaram para ela, pousando em sua pele. Edward se virou para ela e riu.

"Você fez isso de propósito!" Ela disse com altivez.

Bella enrolou as pernas da calça de seu pijama e se levantou. Sacudindo seu suéter para o lado, ela se dirigiu para a água, para que seus pés estivessem molhados, e, em seguida, delicadamente chutou um pouco de água para Edward. Sua cabeça se levantou e seu rosto estava ilegível. Ela não tinha certeza se ele estava ciente de que este era um jogo ou se sua natureza lúdica foi mal interpretada. Bella esperava que ela não o tivesse irritado.

Edward mergulhou com a mão e mandou um spray de água para Bella, encharcando a parte inferior da calça e deixando manchas molhadas em sua parte superior.

"Oh, você não fez isso!" Bella disse, perseguindo em direção a ele com um sorriso no rosto. Inclinando-se, ela golpeou um pouco de água para ele.

Em seguida, ele atacou.

Bella teve tempo suficiente para fechar a boca antes dela bater na água. O corpo de Edward caiu em cima dela, mas desapareceu novamente em um flash. Ela abriu os olhos, mas descobriu que ela era incapaz de ver quando a água era branca com bolhas por causa dos movimentos rápidos. Quando ela veio à tona a partir da água, ela estava olhando para o fim da traseira de quatro lobos rosnando.

Edward estava parado do outro lado deles, olhando abalado, mas alerta. Levando em conta a postura dos lobos, Bella percebeu que eles a estavam protegendo. Eles tinham pensado que Edward estava machucando ela, o que teria sido uma noção doce se ela não estivesse preocupada que iriam retaliar contra ele.

Bella deu um passo cauteloso em direção aos lobos. O som de seu movimento na água fez com que o lobo de cor castanho-avermelhado virasse a cabeça para ela. Bella ergueu as mãos na frente dela, palmas das mãos voltadas para fora.

"Está tudo bem, estávamos apenas brincando." Ela disse suavemente.

O lobo olhou para Edward e depois de volta para Bella antes de chegar até ela. Bella ficou imóvel quando o lobo farejou-a, e quando isso foi feito, ela abaixou-se e ofereceu-lhe a mão, como ela faria para um cão. O lobo cheirou e depois apertou seu rosto contra a palma da mão. Bella acariciou o lobo bonito e encontrou-se maravilhada dele confiar nela.

Os outros lobos se viraram para ver o que tinha progredido entre o lobo castanho-avermelhado e Bella. Eles caminharam até a menina do pijama molhado e esperaram pela sua vez de conhecê-la. Todos, exceto um, o lobo cinzento ficou para trás, observando a troca com mais cuidado. Edward se aproximou e passou a mão na cabeça e nas costas do lobo, e olhou para ele, acariciando sua perna.

Bella riu enquanto os lobos quase a derrubaram com sua ânsia por sua atenção. Ela estudou cada um deles, e por estar tão perto, ela pode ver que os três lobos que estavam ao redor dela eram do sexo masculino. Ela olhou para cima e quase congelou ao ver Edward brilhando a luz do sol com o lobo cinzento ao seu lado. Ele parecia real e selvagem ao mesmo tempo, e, é claro, muito bonito.

Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto ela estudou o homem lobo imperturbável. Ele a assistiu o estudando e ele pareceu gostar da atenção. Bella finalmente desviou o olhar, mas ela sabia que nunca iria esquecer a imagem do homem nu ao sol.

Edward, não tendo aprendido a modéstia da civilização, não teve nenhum problema em manter seus olhos em Bella. Sua camisa agarrada ao peito tornou-se quase transparente. Mesmo que Bella tenha virado os olhos, ela podia sentir seu olhar sobre ela, e ela estremeceu.

Seu estômago borbulhou alto e o som pareceu quebrar o momento, enviando os lobos preto e marrom chocolate a trotarem para longe, e Edward sorrindo. Ele também parecia alerta, Bella estava faminta.

Edward fez o seu caminho para fora da água graciosamente e Bella seguiu atrás dele em suas roupas molhadas. Uma vez que ambos estavam fora da água, ele levou-a a uma árvore. Ele tocou a árvore, e depois ela, e então a árvore novamente.

"Você quer que eu fique aqui?" Ela perguntou, colocando a palma da mão contra a árvore.

Edward olhou quando ele deu alguns passos para longe dela, certificando-se que ela ficou no lugar, e Bella estava convencida de que ela o entendeu corretamente. Bella teve um tempo difícil ao tentar não ver o seu corpo nu enquanto ele se afastava dela. Agora que ela não se sentia em perigo, o fato de que ele não estava usando nenhuma roupa parecia ser um grande negócio.

E com certeza não ajudou quando ele esticou-se e gritou para o ar antes de descer em suas mãos, dando-lhe uma visão perfeita de seu firme traseiro. Bella sabia que ele não tinha ideia do que a visão de seu corpo faria com uma mulher, porque se o fizesse, ele teria olhado para ela com uma expressão insolente em sua face. Em vez disso, ele desapareceu no mato com os outros quatro lobos.

Uma vez sozinha Bella ficou muito consciente de suas roupas molhadas. Sem saber por quanto tempo eles estariam longe, Bella empurrou para baixo suas calças de flanela e as tirou, as torcendo tanto quanto podia. Ela colocou sobre o galho da árvore ao sol e, em seguida, tirou a parte superior de sua roupa, dando-lhe o mesmo tratamento. Ela olhou para sua roupa de baixo, mas decidiu que não estava molhada o suficiente para se preocupar. Ela pegou seu moletom e o vestiu.

Sentou-se com as costas descansadas contra a árvore, Bella olhou para a água e sorriu para sua majestade. Ela se lembrava de quando ela era uma menina jovem com seu pai saindo para o lago. Sentavam-se em zona calma e apenas desfrutavam da natureza. Era algo que ela sempre admirou sobre seu pai. Não importava o quão ocupado o seu mundo era, ele sempre teve tempo para apreciar as pequenas coisas, o reflexo do sol na água, o verde das árvores, e a alegria de pegar o seu próprio jantar.

Além de estar com fome, Bella não sentia qualquer preocupação em ser deixada sozinha na floresta. Na verdade, ela achou relaxante. Perguntou-se brevemente se ela deve estar procurando por Ben, mas se ela deixasse a árvore, então Edward não podia ser capaz de encontrá-la novamente. Esse pensamento a fez entrar em pânico, mas ele era, afinal, sua única esperança de encontrar de novo o acampamento.

As roupas de Bella secaram antes de Edward e os lobos retornarem. Ela escorregou de volta para as calças e top, enrolando as pernas para cima. Eles ainda estavam sujos, mas pelo menos eles não estavam molhados mais. Bella deixou o suéter cair de volta no galho, pois estava ficando quente demais para usá-lo.

Bella não ouviu a chegada de Edward até que ele estava quase ao lado dela. Ela virou a cabeça e soltou um grito quando ele deixou cair um coelho sangrento de sua boca ao lado dela. Se esforçando para longe da carcaça carmesim, os olhos frenéticos de Bella encontraram os olhos feridos de Edward.

"Que diabos?" Ela gritou.

Edward olhou para ela com uma cara confusa, ainda de joelhos, ele tocou seu estômago e, em seguida, olhou para o coelho. Bella olhou para o coelho com piedade e depois de volta para os olhos tristes de cachorro de Edward. Ela se arrastou na direção de Edward e gentilmente tocou seu rosto.

"Obrigada." Disse ela. Ela pegou a carne terrível e segurou-a.

Edward fez um movimento para comer, mas Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso comê-lo assim."

Demorou alguns minutos para ela explicar, mas ela finalmente conseguiu seu ponto de vista e Edward a levou de volta para a caverna. Uma vez que eles estavam lá, Bella entrou na mata próxima e reuniu algumas varas quando Edward a olhava com curiosidade. Uma vez que ela tinha bastante gravetos, ela construiu uma estrutura com a madeira. Fazia muitos anos desde que ela tinha começado uma fogueira, mas ela se lembrava perfeitamente os passos que seu pai lhe tinha ensinado, quando ela tinha dez anos.

Ela pegou o graveto seco e colocou-o sobre a sua base antes dela torcer outro graveto em cima. Esfregando as mãos para trás e para frente rapidamente, a fumaça começou a subir. Ela inclinou-se e tocou de leve, observando o clarão vermelho antes que ela não conseguisse pegar. Ela virou o pau novamente na sua mão, desta vez, o fogo pegou em alguns minutos, e ela estava assustada com um som agudo que veio de Edward.

Ele afastou-se e foi se esconder atrás de uma grande rocha. Bella teria rido se não fosse o medo absoluto em seu rosto.

"Hey." Ela disse, andando até ele. "Está tudo bem."

Ele olhou para Bella, mas, em seguida, seus olhos fugiram de volta para o fogo. Bella estendeu-lhe a mão e ele tomou-a, persuadindo-o a sair de trás da rocha. Ele a seguiu, hesitante, mantendo uma vigilância sobre as toras em chamas.

Depois de alguns minutos de manobras, Bella teve Edward sentado perto do fogo, mas não muito perto. O calor o assustava, mas ele estava interessado no que Bella ia fazer com ele.

O coelho tinha sido rasgado o suficiente para que Bella não precisasse de uma faca para a pele dele. Ela puxou a pele da carne, seu estômago dando voltas quando ela descobriu a carne. Então ela pegou as pernas e as prendeu juntas o melhor que pôde em torno de uma vara. Ela não tinha certeza de que a folha grossa que ela usou para unir os pés iria segurar, mas ela não tinha muito mais no caminho como opções. Empurrar o animal para o fogo foi a primeira coisa que fez com que Edward se movesse.

Ele deu um passo em direção ao coelho, chateado que ele tinha ido para o fogo. Bella colocou a mão em suas costas e ele olhou para ela.

"Está tudo bem, eu só estou cozinhando."

Ele não parecia convencido de que as coisas iriam ficar bem, porque ele não parava de olhar de volta para o fogo com uma expressão desesperada no rosto. Seu estômago começou a resmungar novamente depois que a carne começou a cheirar e não o sangue. Ela puxou a vara do fogo e ficou feliz ao ver que suas ligações tinham segurado. Ela pensou em seu pai e sabia que ele ficaria orgulhoso dela.

Bella colocou o animal em uma pedra e esperou esfriar. Edward, em suas mãos e pés, correu para o coelho. Ele se inclinou e cheirou antes de se afastar abruptamente com uma carranca no rosto. Bella assistiu em fascinação quando ele se inclinou novamente, desta vez tocando o nariz para a barriga do animal. Desta vez, ele recuou e rosnou quando ele apalpou o nariz.

"Será que você se queimou?" Bella perguntou quando ela se aproximou dele. Ela tirou as mãos dele do rosto e viu uma pequena marca vermelha na ponta do nariz. Ela se inclinou e soprou uma lufada fresca em sua queimadura, na esperança de ajudá-lo um pouco. No entanto, ela acabou por rir quando Edward estalou para a respiração como um cão faria.

O sorriso que iluminou o rosto de Bella, causou em Edward uma emoção mais humana. Ele olhou para ela com fascínio e outra coisa muito masculina. Ele fechou a distância entre eles, movendo as mãos para ela. O rosto de Edward, tão perto dela, resultou em Bella se sentindo um pouco tonta. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou que os lábios dele se conectassem com os dela, mas em vez disso, ele esfregou sua bochecha contra a dela.

Ela abriu os olhos e ele sentou-se para trás para olhar para ela. Bella sorriu para ele.

"Isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim?" Ela perguntou, rindo um pouco. "Bem, isso é o que a maioria das pessoas fazem quando se gosta de alguém."

Bella, sem pensar, se inclinou e apertou seus lábios suavemente contra Edward. Ele sentou muito quieto, sem saber o que fazer com suas ações. Com sua boca na dele, Bella sentiu algo que ela nunca havia sentido antes.

Desejo.

Bella moveu os lábios um pouco, tentando fazer com que Edward respondesse, e quando o fez, o seu beijo era inexperiente e descuidado, mas Bella nunca tinha sentido nada parecido antes. Ela se afastou, ofegando duramente para um pequeno beijo. Ela nunca se sentiu assim quando ela beijou Ben.

Os olhos de Edward estavam arregalados e animados quando ele tentou fechar a distância entre eles novamente ansiosamente. Bella colocou a mão no peito dele para impedi-lo. Pensar em seu namorado tinha rapidamente jogado um balde de água fria sobre ela.

"Eu acho que, provavelmente, esfriou." Bella disse, nervosa.

Quando Edward olhou para ela em confusão, ela acenou para o coelho. Bella pegou e arrancou um pedaço, oferecendo-o a Edward. Ele se inclinou e pegou com a boca. Ela mordeu um pedaço, e apesar de ter sido muito cozido e sem tempero, era delicioso em seu estômago vazio.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Bella estava sobre Edward quando ele esvaziou o estômago nas matas circundantes. A carne cozida não se sentou bem em seu estômago e Bella se sentiu horrível. Ela esfregou as costas dele e acompanhou-o até o lago onde tomou grandes goles de água.

No momento em que eles chegaram de volta à caverna, os outros lobos tinham resolvido instalar-se dentro. Bella não se sentia tão nervosa em torno deles, desde que estavam no lago, e ela só ficou tensa uma vez quando o ruivo se colocou ao lado dela na caverna. A noite estava fria, e com o seu suéter, Bella saudou o lobo peludo contra seu lado. Edward se estabeleceu ao lado dela de novo e se aninhou no pescoço dela. Era uma posição íntima, mas Edward não pareceu notar o efeito que teve sobre Bella. Com seu hálito quente correndo através de sua pele, Bella ficou acordada por quase uma hora com nada, mas os pensamentos dos lábios de Edward sobre os dela.

Ela tinha um certo pensamento fugaz antes de adormecer, e ela esperava que ela o esquecesse na parte da manhã. Infelizmente, quando amanheceu, o pensamento ainda estava lá. Relutante, ela sentou-se e dirigiu-se para fora da caverna. Ela sabia agora o caminho para o lago, o que significava que tudo o que tinha a fazer era segui-lo para voltar ao acampamento.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eita e agora**

**esse Edward selvagem uma coisa todo nu, sexy e inocente**

**uma coisa kkkk**

**Ain Bella vai mesmo deixar ele? Oo**

**Ninas eu estou tão feliz com a quantidade de coments que essa semana vou fazer um teste e postar tres vezes na semana**

**Segunda, quarta e sexta**

**se os comentários continuarem nessa quantidade, esse vai ser o novo cronograma da fic ok.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 4**_

"Bell-la?" A voz de Edward a encontrou enquanto ela ficou olhando as árvores. Ela se virou e olhou para ele, a tristeza nos olhos dela, fazendo-lhe rastejar até ela e, em seguida, ficar de pé.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ela mordeu o lábio, um hábito que se desenvolveu quando criança quando ela tentava esconder suas emoções.

Ele seguiu sua linha de visão, à procura do significado em suas palavras. Ela deu um passo para a frente e, em seguida, murmurou, "foda-se", antes de se virar agarrando-o pelo pescoço. Puxando-o para ela, Bella o beijou, forte.

Os braços de Edward estavam em torno da cintura dela e fecharam a distância entre seus corpos. Ela o sentiu apertar-se contra ela e ela choramingou em sua boca. O som o deixou louco e ele empurrou-se a ela novamente. Bella sentiu o calor dele através de suas roupas e ela sabia que o beijo estava afetando ele, e que estava afetando ela também.

Bella interrompeu o beijo, só porque ela precisava do ar, mas ela não forçou Edward a soltá-la. Em vez disso, eles ficaram presos juntos, ofegantes. Uma vez que a cabeça de Bella clareou, o constrangimento voltou, e ela balançou para fora de seus braços. Ele choramingou, e o som quase quebrou seu coração. Seu olhar confuso a fez querer ficar e explicar tudo ensiná-lo a falar, dizer a ele por que eles tiveram que parar em vez de seguir seus instintos. Mas ela também não queria mudar nada sobre ele. Ele era perfeito do jeito que ele era.

"Eu nunca vou te esquecer." Ela disse a ele, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. As palavras eram fortes e verdadeiras, ela sabia que não importava onde sua vida a levasse, nunca haveria alguém como Edward.

Ela virou-se para sair e o sentiu atrás bem perto. Sem dizer nada, ela o encarou e ergueu a mão. Ela deu alguns passos para trás, e uma vez que ela tinha certeza que ele iria ficar, ela girou e caminhou para a floresta. Com a necessidade de colocar um pouco de distância entre eles, ela forçou uma corrida leve, e seguiu o caminho que ela sabia que a levaria à água.

Uma vez que ela acertou a margem, ela reduziu, lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Ela estendeu a mão e espalhou a umidade, e quando ela pegou um movimento com o canto do olho, ela se assustou. O lobo avermelhado aproximou-se e sentou-se na frente dela, olhando para ela com tristeza.

Estendendo a mão lentamente, ela passou a mão sobre a cabeça dele uma vez. Ela observou-o atentamente, sem Edward como um amortecedor ela não tinha certeza de que o lobo seria tão amigável. Quando ele continuou sentado lá, ela passou a mão ao longo de seu cabelo macio novamente. Em seguida, deu-lhe uma pequena coçada em seu ouvido quando ele havia inclinado a cabeça em sua mão. Quando ela parou de acariciar, ele usou a cabeça para empurrá-la, a ação a lembrou do cachorro do seu vizinho crescendo quando ele exigia atenção.

"Você é como Jake." Ela riu, e o lobo levantou a cabeça ao ouvir o som. "Oh, você gosta desse nome? Ok, então você pode ser Jake." Ela fez uma pausa. "Você cuida do Edward, ok? Ele não pertence para onde estou indo."

O lobo se levantou e sacudiu, fazendo Bella rir. Ela sussurrou um adeus e deixou-o em pé pela água. Ela desejou que ela tivesse a chance de dizer adeus a todos os lobos, mas ela sabia que nunca poderia procurá-los. Eles a encontraram, e não o contrário.

Seguir o lago não era a maneira mais rápida de volta ao acampamento, mas em apenas um par de horas, Bella se viu olhando para a abertura familiar em sua tenda azul e cinza. O alívio veio com tristeza quando ela inclinou-se contra a árvore e olhou para o local. Ela se sentiu como se tivesse sido um ano desde que ela esteve lá pela última vez.

Um farfalhar no mato a levou a virar, e ela encontrou-se olhando nos olhos verdes de Edward.

"Você não deveria estar aqui." Bella sussurrou apressadamente. Ela não queria qualquer chance de puxar Edward para fora de sua casa. Se as pessoas o encontrassem, eles iriam levá-lo para longe deste lugar, e Bella sabia que iria destruir alguém como Edward. "Vá para casa."

"Bella?" A voz de Ben chamou, e Bella se virou para ver o corpo dele aparecer de dentro da barraca. "Bella! "

Ben correu em direção a ela, e ela olhou para trás, mas Edward tinha ido embora. Bella viu-se no ar quando Ben a pegou e a girou em torno dela.

"Foda-se, baby, eu pensei que você tinha ido embora para sempre. Estou tão triste que eu fui um idiota." Ele a beijou, e seu beijo prático a deixou sentindo frio e abalada. "Merda, vamos tirá-la daqui. Você está tremendo. Você está doente?"

Bella balançou a cabeça e tentou parar as lágrimas de transbordarem. Sua mistura de medo por Edward e o conhecimento que ela nunca iria vê-lo novamente a fez sentir-se entorpecida. Ela se sentou em um tronco enquanto Ben arrumou o acampamento. Ela o olhou com os olhos vazios e, talvez, ela estivesse em estado de choque.

As árvores balançavam suavemente com a brisa e Bella viu o farfalhar das folhas que o vento acariciava. Ela não pôde evitar os olhos de escanear a linha de floresta; ele ainda está lá fora? Ela inclinou-se e pegou o pote e a faca de acampamento que estava diante dela no chão, a sujeira ainda chamuscada de onde Ben teve sua fogueira. Ela olhou para vê-lo enrolar a barraca e ela levantou-se rapidamente, levando os itens até a beira da floresta. Seu coração estava batendo rápido, medo de que ela seria pega e teria que dar uma explicação.

Ela os colocou apenas fora da vista e voltou para seu lugar. Olhando para cima, ela viu que Ben ainda estava lutando para guardar o tecido de nylon na maleta pequena. Ela o ouviu xingar um par de vezes quando ele guardava quase tudo de um lado e começava a sair do outro lado. Normalmente, ela iria encontrar humor nisso, mas sentia-se esgotada e olhou com desinteresse.

Desistindo, Ben jogou a coisa toda no refrigerador. Ele pegou uma garrafa de água e trouxe-a para Bella e ela tentou dar-lhe um sorriso. Ela colocou o cabelo atrás das orelhas e pegou um enorme nó no cabelo entre seus dedos. Ela puxou, até que foi muito doloroso e apenas ela deixou isso.

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Bella, mas você parece horrível." Bella tinha quase certeza que Ben quis dizer essas palavras para ser reconfortante, mas a sua falta de tato só incomodava.

Ben arrumou o carro rapidamente e os colocou na estrada. "Nós só temos algumas barras de granola sobrando." Disse ele, oferecendo-lhe uma. Ela pegou e desembrulhou-a, devorando-a rapidamente.

A viagem de carro de volta para a cidade foi tranquila. Bella adormeceu e sonhou toda o caminho de casa. Quando acordou novamente, foi para a visão de seu condomínio. Ben saiu do carro e pegou as malas do porta-malas.

O lugar estava exatamente como ela deixou e ainda se sentia estranha em voltar para ele. Ela tinha levado muito tempo para fazê-lo parecer um lar e agora ela se perguntava como ela já tinha se convencido disso. Ela odiava viver em um apartamento, mas ela não tinha sido capaz de se dar ao luxo de alugar uma casa. Não ter nenhum acesso à natureza, nem mesmo um quintal, tinha sido a causa de muitas pequenas crises de depressão por ela.

Ben colocou as coisas na sala de estar, a atravessando e puxando-a em seus braços. Bella não podia ajudar, mas achou que ele era muito baixo, muito suave e muito vestido. Ela suspirou e se afastou dele.

"Preciso de um banho." Disse ela.

"Eu vou ficar aqui enquanto você toma. Eu só quero ter certeza que você está bem."

"Ok." Bella disse, cansada. Tudo o que ela queria era um banho quente e desmaiar.

O dia tinha tomado um monte dela, e ela queria ficar sozinha, mas ela entendeu a lógica de Ben. Ele estava preocupado que ela tivesse hipotermia ou algo assim, como poderia dizer-lhe que ela dormia quente e bem abraçada entre um lobo e um homem nu? Ela não podia, então ela o deixou manter vigília no sofá enquanto ela limpava-se.

Ela retirou seu pijama, estava ríspido e sujo, e ela não queria tirá-lo todo. O espelho refletiu seu corpo nu para ela e ela se perguntou se ela poderia ser como Edward, sem vergonha de sua nudez. Ela concluiu rapidamente que no mundo em que ela vivia, a nudez sempre foi sexual. Ninguém queria ser abordado ao comprar leite no supermercado.

Bella entrou no chuveiro e ligou. A água estava muito quente e imediatamente ela recusou, até que estava quase frio. Ele lembrou da temperatura do lago onde ela tomou banho com Edward. A memória causou um rubor em sua pele.

"Pare de pensar sobre ele, Bella." Ela repreendeu a si mesma quando ela pegou o sabonete.

Houve uma batida na porta. "Baby? Você disse alguma coisa?"

"Não foi nada." Bella disse de volta.

Bella massageava o shampoo nos cabelos, enxaguando-o limpo antes de repetir. Ela viu a sujeira escorregar para o ralo, apagando seus dois dias na floresta. Ela pegou seu condicionador e aplicou generosamente.

Depois que ela se vestiu, ela encontrou Ben na cozinha. A panela de água estava fervendo, e outra panela com molho de macarrão transbordava por todo o seu fogão.

"Merda. Você deve estar morrendo de fome, mas sou fodidamente inútil na cozinha." Quando Bella não respondeu, Ben bufou. "Eu tentei."

"Eu sei. Obrigada." Ela suspirou.

Bella passou por ele e recusou ambos os queimadores. Ela serviu o macarrão na panela e acrescentou um pouco de sal. Ela estava com fome, mas a bagunça que Ben estava fazendo em sua cozinha era mais prejuízo do que ajuda. Ela limpou o molho salpicado antes de ter uma chance de endurecer e depois foi sentar-se à mesa.

"Você quer que eu fique a noite?" Ben perguntou quando ele deu uma mordida em seu jantar.

"Não." Bella disse, um pouco rapidamente, e, em seguida, emendou, "Eu estou bem, eu só preciso dormir."

Ben foi embora um pouco mais tarde com um beijo e uma promessa de vê-la amanhã. Bella ligou para seu trabalho e deixou uma mensagem dizendo que ela não iria no dia seguinte. Ela não tinha perdido qualquer trabalho sem aviso prévio, mas ela não estava em forma para aparecer amanhã.

Bella sentou-se no sofá e ligou a TV, mas o barulho dele só incomodava. Ela havia se acostumado com a paz tranquila da floresta. Caminhando para a janela dela, ela empurrou as cortinas para trás, olhando para a vista. Ainda estava muito claro para dormir com as cortinas abertas, então ela as fechou e empurrou as cortinas de volta no lugar.

Deitada em sua cama, ela teve um tempo difícil para ficar confortável. Sua cama era suave e ela sentiu como se estivesse afundando. Depois de virar de volta para o seu lado, e então para sua frente, ela bufou e agitou os braços, enviando seu travesseiro para o chão. Ela abaixou a cabeça para o lado da cama para agarrá-lo, mas parou. Em vez disso, ela pegou o cobertor e puxou-o para fora da cama quando ela fez seu caminho até o chão.

Com o cobertor envolto em torno dela, ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu rapidamente. E essa foi a primeira noite que Bella dormia no chão.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Gente só eu percebi isso, ou o Ben nem procurou por ela? Oo**

**Nojento, não gosto dele u.u**

**Bella volta pra floresta, Edward é muito melhor e nu u.u **

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**O que será que acontece agora gente?**

**Bora comentar pra sabermos ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 5**_

Uma batida forte na porta assustou Bella enquanto ela estava deitada no chão fazendo abdominais. Ela levantou-se e respondeu, surpresa ao ver alguns de seus amigos do outro lado. Alice abriu caminho passando os outros e entrando na casa de Bella.

"Meu Deus, ela vive." A pequena menina de cabelos negros gritou.

Atrás dela, os outros parados, e Bella não pôde deixar de notar que nenhum deles parecia tão certo sobre estar lá como Alice fez. Alice e Bella eram amigas desde o colégio, quando Bella se viu puxada para dentro do grupo de amigos de Alice, por um acaso. Ela foi designada a Alice como uma parceira de laboratório em Biologia e a pequena menina tinha adotado Bella em seu grupo.

Rosalie cruzou os braços na frente dela, uma posição que ela quase vivia. Ela é meticulosamente bonita, mas no rosto sempre lê-se 'vadia'. Bella e Rosalie se conheceram através de Alice, mas as duas nunca se deram bem, era mais um "você é amiga da minha amiga então vamos sair para passear" tipo de situação.

Ao lado de Rosalie estava o seu último namorado, Royce, um homem que era atraente em uma espécie assustadora. Ele tinha um bigode fino que normalmente apenas os pedófilos tinham.

Do outro lado Ben e sua irmã, Ângela. Bella gostava de Ângela, mas ela era tão tranquila que ela realmente não sabia muito sobre a garota.

Olhando ao redor da sala, Bella percebeu que estes eram seus amigos mais próximos, e ainda assim ela realmente não se sentia perto de qualquer um deles, tirando Ben, mas mesmo a relação deles tinha tomado um custo, uma vez que tinham voltado do acampamento.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Bella perguntou, incapaz de manter o desconforto fora de sua voz . Ela sempre se sentiu mais confortável sozinha, em vez de em um grupo.

"Você não falou com a gente desde que se afastou na floresta." Alice bufou, e Bella percebeu Ben desviar o olhar.

Ela se perguntou o que Ben havia dito a seus amigos sobre o que tinha acontecido na floresta. Pelo olhar dele, Bella achou que ele não tinha compartilhado exatamente por que ela tinha ficado afastada. Não que ela realmente esperava que ele dissesse. Ele pediu desculpas, e ela o havia perdoado, mas eles ainda estavam cuidando de momentos desconfortáveis quando estavam a sós.

"Eu estive ocupada." Bella se defendeu.

Alice olhou para as calças de Bella e zombou. "Obviamente que não fazendo compras."

Bella inchou com a raiva construída. "Eu não estava esperando exatamente companhia. Eu estava malhando."

O rosto de Alice voltou contraído em um flash, algo que ela tinha muitos anos de prática. Ela raramente pensava antes de falar e essa foi mais uma dessas ocasiões.

"Desculpe, Bella, eu só quero que você venha com a gente. Nós vamos para o novo bar na Rua Quatorze."

"Por que você simplesmente não ligou?" Perguntou ela.

"Nós temos ligado, você sempre diz não." Rosalie adicionou, com os braços ainda cruzados sobre o peito.

"Desculpem, eu já não me sentia muito com vontade de sair recentemente." Explicou Bella.

Sua vida não tinha sido a mesma desde que ela voltou da floresta. E por mais que tentasse, ela teve dificuldade em obter Edward fora de sua mente. Ela se perguntava o que estava fazendo e se ele sentia falta dela, porque ela sentia falta dele. Foi uma loucura e ela só tinha o conhecido há dois dias, mas ele já estava impresso em sua alma. Ela sabia que nunca iria esquecê-lo. Mas ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, então ela concordou em ir para o bar com os amigos, na esperança de que ela seria capaz de seguir em frente com sua vida.

Bella rapidamente mudou de roupa, colocando um par de jeans e uma blusa azul antes de eles se dirigirem para o clube.

O baixo reverberou no peito de Bella e ela lutou contra o impulso de tampar seus ouvidos. As luzes e os sons eram muito barulhentos, deixando Bella com sensação claustrofóbica. Seus amigos dançaram e ela e Ben ficaram na mesa, tomando algumas bebidas.

Ben olhou para ela e balançou a cabeça. Ele poderia dizer que ela não estava tendo um bom tempo, mas ele estava cansado de tentar fazer as coisas boas para ela. O relacionamento deles havia sido muito trabalhoso ultimamente e isso estava se tornando cansativo para ambos.

Quando Ângela voltou para a mesa, Bella inclinou-se e gritou para Ben: "Eu vou pegar um pouco de ar."

Ele balançou a cabeça e Bella dirigiu-se para fora. O ar estava quente, mas o vento tinha dado uma diminuída nele. Bella puxou o suéter até ao redor de seus ombros, abraçando o tecido para ela. Ela atravessou a rua para o pequeno parque que não era muito mais do que algumas árvores e um pedaço de grama, mas isso a chamou. Ela amava a natureza e foi apenas o escape que ela precisava do bar barulhento.

Renunciando ao banco, Bella decidiu sentar-se na grama. Ela dobrou os joelhos e os abraçou contra o peito. E como a maioria de seus momentos sozinha ultimamente, ela encontrou seus pensamentos à deriva de Edward e seus lobos.

Bella olhou fixamente para a linha das árvores, imaginando que se ela esperasse forte o suficiente, ele iria percorrer as três árvores e dar um sorriso para ela. Era bobagem, mas era um sonho, e ela poderia tê-lo na realidade de qualquer jeito que ela gostasse de ter.

Mas Edward não saiu das árvores cercado por seus lobos, em vez disso Ben sentou-se ao lado dela, suspirando pesadamente.

"Bella?"

Ela manteve os olhos sobre as árvores, mas a ilusão foi quebrada. "Sim?"

"Eu acho que nós precisamos conversar." Disse ele. "Eu não me sinto como se você estivesse comigo."

"Eu estive distraída ultimamente." Ela respondeu.

"Eu sei, e você tem estado diferente desde que voltou do camping. Eu fui um idiota, Bella, mas eu me desculpei e você me perdoou." Ele pegou um pouco de grama e rasgou-a enquanto falava.

"Eu sei, eu sei. Eu não estou guardando rancor nem nada." Disse ela em voz baixa.

"Eu sei que você não está. Mas você também não está mais aqui. Bella, eu não acho que nós estamos dando certo, não é?"

Bella sabia sua resposta de imediato, mas ela deu-lhe um momento de respeito. "Não."

"Eu te amo, Bella, eu espero que você encontre o que você está procurando." Ele se inclinou e beijou sua testa antes de se levantar. "Vamos lá, deixe-me levá-la para casa."

Bella tomou sua mão oferecida e se levantou, e sentiu-se mal por não sentir-se mal. As últimas duas semanas, uma vez que haviam retornado do acampamento havia mostrado a ela que seus sentimentos por Ben, não era amor como ela pensava. Ela teve uma forte afeição por ele, mas eles não tinham química. Agora que ela tinha experimentado uma conexão instantânea, tudo seria comparado a isso. Edward tinha deixado algumas grandes lacunas para serem preenchidas.

A chuva caía suavemente e as árvores mantinham a maior parte da atenção de Bella. Ela tomou o caminho bem batido pelo cemitério, não realmente olhando para onde ela estava indo. Depois de visitar o túmulo uma vez por semana, durante vários anos, Bella sabia o caminho instintivamente. Isso, no entanto, foi a sua primeira visita desde que ela tinha voltado da floresta. Os pingos de chuva pousavam suavemente sobre as lápides que ela passou, limpando a sujeira de alguns dias. A mão que segurava o guarda-chuva vermelho tornou-se menos estável, enquanto ela se aproximava do túmulo de seu pai.

Ela geralmente se ajoelhava no chão, mas com a chuva a grama encharcou, e ela optou por ficar em pé. A lápide era simples, assim como seu pai havia sido. Era exatamente o que Charlie teria querido e ainda assim ela sempre sentiu que era insuficiente. Certamente algo grandioso era necessário para ficar em seu lugar, para significar o que Charlie Swan tinha significado para o mundo.

"Oi pai." Ela falou baixinho. O farfalhar das folhas nas árvores a fez estremecer, mas ela não estava com frio. "Ben e eu terminamos. Eu sei que eu disse que ele era o especial. E eu achava que ele era... Eu não estou certa porque eu sempre pensei assim, em primeiro lugar. Há tanta coisa que eu quero te dizer, mas nem sei por onde começar. Eu conheci esse cara... e isso não é a maneira certa a chamá-lo, porque ele não é um cara, ele é um homem... mas ele vive na floresta com os lobos." Ela riu para si mesma, feliz por Charlie não estar realmente lá para interromper, ela podia imaginar o vaso sanguíneo dele estourando quando ele pensou que sua filha tinha encontrado algum lenhador selvagem. "Ele é tão diferente de qualquer pessoa que eu já conheci, e é claro que ele é, porque ele tem sido criado diferente, mas acho que mesmo se ele não fosse, ele ainda seria a pessoa mais original que eu já conheci, você sabe? Eu sinto falta dele pai, e eu nem sequer o conheço. E agora estou sozinha... E isso é bom, mas... Eu me sinto tão perdida. Sei que só tenho vinte e um, e eu não sou suposta a ter tudo planejado, mas eu não tenho nada planejado, e a única coisa que eu pensei que estava no caminho certo se foi."

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Bella quando ela sentiu a perda de Ben. Não ele, mas a ideia dele. Ela suspirou e limpou a gota de seu rosto com a mão livre.

"Eu sinto falta de você, pai, e eu só queria que você estivesse aqui para me dizer o que fazer."

Ela caminhou até a lápide e tocou a parte superior dela, e então ela enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou a isca de pesca laranja e vermelha, colocando-o na tigela ao lado de sua lápide. Charlie tinha sido um ávido pescador e Bella tinha trazido uma nova bugiganga em vez de flores, quando ela visitou.

Bella abaixou-se e passou a mão sobre o nome de seu pai e fechou os olhos. "Eu te amo, papai, e se há alguma maneira de você poder me enviar um sinal e me dizer o que fazer com a minha vida, agora seria um bom momento."

Ela olhou para o céu, esperando que algo acontecesse, mas quando tudo o que ocorreu foi a chuva que caiu com mais força, ela se levantou e deu um tapinha na lápide .

"Amor duro, hein?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu te vejo mais tarde, pai."

Ela afastou-se da lápide e voltou para o carro dela.

A semana se passou ao longo das mesmas linhas como as duas anteriores tiveram para Bella. Ela foi trabalhar, voltou para casa e sentou-se à noite, olhando pela janela. Primeiro começou que ela iria apenas apreciar a vista, mas depois tudo começou a lembrá-la de Edward. A estátua de bronze do outro lado da rua brilhava como o seu cabelo ao sol, as pessoas passeando com seus cachorros a fez pensar em seus lobos, e as árvores se movendo ao vento deu-lhe a recordação perfeita de seu adeus. Bella quase podia sentir seus lábios nos dela, mas quando os dias passaram, ela teve um tempo difícil, para lembrar o sentimento e isso a perturbava até que ela teve um pânico ilógico sobre isso.

Quando essa sexta à noite bateu, Bella se viu em seu carro dirigindo as duas horas e meia de carro em direção a floresta. Quando ela chegou, estava quase escuro, e ela não teve a clarividência de embalar muito mais do que um cobertor. Ela sabia melhor do que ir andando para dentro da floresta à noite sozinha, então ela estacionou perto do parque de campismo que ela e Ben tinham visitado, e reclinou seu assento. Ela observou as estrelas através do para-brisa e a calma do exterior rapidamente a ninando para dormir.

Bella acordou ao som de pássaros cantando. Ela sorriu para si mesma e pensou que era uma chamada da manhã muito mais suave do que o som de seu alarme gritando com ela todos os dias. Pulando para fora do carro, Bella fez um pit stop rápido antes de ir para o acampamento.

O parque de campismo estava exatamente como eles haviam deixado, e Bella estava grata que não havia outros campistas usando-o naquele fim de semana. Ela puxou sua mochila para fora e pegou uma maçã e uma garrafa de água. Ela sentou-se à beira do lago e comeu seu café da manhã, sentindo-se em paz novamente. Ela não tinha percebido o quanto a cidade tirou dela até que ela estava de volta na natureza.

Os arbustos farfalharam e a cabeça de Bella disparou para o barulho. Um pequeno coelho pulou para fora do mato e correu pela clareira antes de desaparecer novamente. Bella suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Claro que não seria tão fácil.

Bella jogou o resto da maçã para o mato e caminhou ao longo da borda da água. Ela tinha pensado que as coisas iriam parecer familiares, mas depois de ter ido por três semanas, as árvores pareciam todas iguais e não demorou muito para que Bella ficasse nervosa.

"O que eu estou fazendo?"

Virando-se, ela seguiu a água novamente, levando-a de volta para o acampamento. Por mais que ela quisesse ver Edward, não valia a pena se perder e morrer na floresta.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida." Bella repreendeu a si mesma quando ela chegou de volta ao seu carro.

Ao entrar no carro, ela jogou a mochila no banco do passageiro. Suas emoções correram quando ela arrancou e se dirigiu para a rodovia. Ela tinha que começar a apertar a si mesma. Sua vida estava de volta na cidade, e ela precisava começar a vivê-la.

Quando Bella partiu, dez olhos olharam das árvores. Os olhos tristes do lobo castanho-avermelhado pareciam espelhar Edward. Eles não tinham chegado a ela a tempo, e agora ela se foi... De novo.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ownt, Edward perdeu a chance de ver Bella :'(**

**E agora?**

**Estou ficando em panico aki e vocês? kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Eita que será que rola agora?**

**Lembro que quando li eu ficava num nervoso de, Bella deve ficar na floresta? Ou levar Edward pra cidade?**

**É tenso gente.**

**Bora comentar que o próximo vem rapidinho ;)**

**Ah vcs comentaram tanto, que vou continuar com o cronograma de 3 vezes por semana, e vai continuar esse cronograma enquanto tiver coments ok**

**Então ate segunda ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 6**_

"Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco." Bella contou antes que ela apertasse o último dígito do número de telefone. Seu coração estava acelerado e suas mãos estavam suadas, e ela estava seriamente pensando se isso é o que as pessoas sãs fazem.

"Olá?" Uma voz de homem respondeu.

"Olá, este é Michael Newton?" Bella pediu formalmente.

"Sim." Respondeu ele.

"Ah, essa é Bella, Bella Swan. Ângela disse que estaria esperando a minha ligação."

Bella mal tinha terminado com Ben há uma semana, quando Ângela ligou e pediu-lhe para sair com seu primo, Michael. Ela tentou alegar que era muito cedo, mas Ângela tinha insistido que não era realmente namoro, Michael só precisava de um encontro para uma recepção de trabalho para o qual ele estava na cidade. Bella tinha dificuldade em dizer não, então ela se encontrou ao telefone com um perfeito estranho se sentindo muito desconfortável.

"Oh yeah, hey." Disse ele. "Obrigado por fazer isso. É só que eu realmente não conheço ninguém aqui e todos eles têm encontros."

Bella queria lembrá-lo que ele também não a conhecia, mas ela deixou isso quieto. Isso foi até que ele disse: " Ângela disse que é formal, não é?"

"Não, não, ela não disse." Bella disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Oh!" Ele respondeu, um pouco inseguro. " Bem, todas as meninas têm pelo menos um vestido extravagante em seu armário, certo?"

Bella respondeu com um: "Claro." Mas o único vestido que ela tinha em seu armário era o da formatura.

"Ótimo, eu vou buscá-la por volta das cinco."

~ BS ~

Bella puxou a parte superior de seu vestido pela enésima vez. O vestido tomara-que-caia não coube direito quando ela tinha comprado, mas seus amigos tinham insistido que ela parecia bem. Sem muito para segurá-lo, ele parecia caminhar em direção ao sul toda vez que ela levantava as mãos passando sua cintura. Bella esperava que não houvesse dança, que tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era ficar sentada, talvez ela estaria bem.

A campainha em seu interfone soou e Bella pegou as chaves, optando por apenas conhecer Michael lá embaixo. Quando ela abriu a porta, ela ficou surpresa, ela esperava que ele fosse triste ou careca ou algo assim, mas ele era de fato um homem de aparência muito agradável. Ele tinha cabelo curto loiro e um sorriso encantador. Certamente uma noite com esse homem não seria tão ruim, Bella ponderou.

"Você está..." Ele fez uma pausa, procurando a palavra certa, "Legal."

Bella fez um esforço para não escaldar o seu elogio sem brilho. Bella sabia que seu vestido não era o máximo em estilo de encontro, mas ela estava lhe fazendo um favor. Ela puxou mais uma vez o topo do vestido e se arrependeu imediatamente, pois trouxe a atenção de Michael para a linha do busto. Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente, mas não antes que ela notasse seu rosto desapontado.

"Obrigado." Respondeu ela, enquanto ela o seguiu até o carro.

Assim que Bella estava no carro, Michael falou. Ele não perguntou a ela sobre si mesma ou o que ela gostava, assim como questões de protocolo normais de primeiro encontro, ao invés disso ele falou sobre si mesmo, muito, o que Bella teria sido capaz de abstrair se ele não tivesse limpado a garganta após cada poucas palavras . Tudo começou como uma pequena tosse, mas no final parecia que ele era um gato com uma bola de pelo desagradável.

No momento que eles dois chegaram a festa, Bella reconsiderou seriamente sua amizade com Ângela. Michael tinha mesmo previsto regras básicas, dizendo-lhe qual era a etiqueta aceitável de encontro em uma festa de trabalho, como se ela precisasse ser dita que tatear era desaprovado, ela estava franzindo a testa apenas com o pensamento.

Bella passou a noite entediada e ignorada. Pareceu que uma vez que Michael tornou-se confortável em seu ambiente, mais alheio ele tornou-se a sua acompanhante. Ele não tinha problemas por deixar Bella por longos períodos de tempo na festa. Ela passou a maior parte da noite rasgando pequenos quadrados de guardanapos e perseguindo gelo em torno de sua bebida com um canudo. O último foi como ele a encontrou à meia-noite.

"Você está pronta para ir?" Ele perguntou, e ela olhou para ele, incrédula.

Ela queria dizer-lhe que eram as duas últimas pessoas que ficaram, ela estava pronta para ir embora há horas e que ele era um acompanhante de baixa qualidade. Em vez disso, ela disse: "Sim."

"Eu tive um tempo muito bom hoje à noite, Bella." Ele disse quando ele a levou para casa.

"Eu vejo." Respondeu ela, mas Michael não pegou qualquer ironia em suas palavras.

"Eu acho que eu vou conseguir essa promoção, e se eu conseguir, eu vou estar me mudando para cá permanentemente. Se for esse o caso, eu gostaria de vê-la novamente."

Bella ficou sem fala quando eles chegaram em seu prédio . Ela sentou-se por um momento, reunindo seus pensamentos, decidindo apenas como abatê-lo. Virando-se, ela começou com " Michael..." Mas foi o mais longe que ela conseguiu, porque ele se colocou sobre o divisor e pressionou sua boca na dela. Seus lábios frios, úmidos esfregaram contra os dela, e ela estava congelada e horrorizada.

Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele e ele gemeu, mas foi interrompido quando ela o empurrou. Ele sentou-se no assento, ofegante e parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Eu tenho que ir." Disse ela, que só queria sair do carro o mais rápido que podia.

"Eu ligo para você." Ele gritou de sua janela aberta.

"Por favor, não." Ela murmurou para si mesma, ela abriu a porta do prédio.

Bella caiu em seu sofá. Seu encontro tinha sido um desastre, e ela ficou surpresa que quando ela pensou sobre isso, ela não sentiu falta de Ben. Descobrindo que isso significava que ela já o tinha superado por completo, e ela se perguntou se ela queria experimentar namorar novamente. De verdade, não às cegas como hoje. O pensamento disso a deixou cansada, talvez ela esteja destinada a ser sozinha.

Bella ligou a televisão e viu-se cochilando rapidamente, ainda em seu vestido de formatura hediondo. A noite tinha tomado um monte dela e ela nem sequer tinha a energia para mudar.

Quando ela acordou, o sol estava radiante pela janela e em seus olhos. Ela poderia dizer que era tarde, e ela levantou e apertou o botão de potência na televisão, perdendo o que teria sido uma notícia muito interessante.

Ela abriu o zíper de seu vestido e o deixou cair no chão enquanto corria para o chuveiro. Sua pele estava cheia de vincos da costura do vestido e era dolorido ao toque. Ela estremeceu quando ela passou a ducha sobre seu tronco.

Depois de ficar limpa e reparada, Bella correu para o trabalho. Ela sentiu o mesmo vazio como ela sentia todas as manhãs. Algo estava faltando em sua vida e ela não conseguia descobrir o que era. Ela sabia que ela odiava onde ela morava e ela odiava seu trabalho, mas aqueles eram os tipos de coisas que todo mundo tinha que lidar. Todas as pessoas que ela conhecia tinham passado por isso, pelo menos uma vez.

Bella decidiu por hora que ela ia fazer um esforço. Talvez se ela tentasse aproveitar as coisas ao seu redor, ela iria encontrar a felicidade no mundo. Ela sorriu para o guarda de segurança do seu prédio, mas foi recebida com um sorriso de escárnio, fazendo-a meter o rabo entre as pernas e caminhar rapidamente para o elevador.

Bella nunca tinha sido muito boa com as pessoas. Seu sorriso era sempre nervoso e isso fazia com que parecesse mais como uma careta do que um acolhedor Olá. Ela nunca tinha aprendido as habilidades de conversa ou brincadeiras adequadas, quando sua mãe não era nada apropriada e seu pai era quieto e reservado.

Renée sempre disse a Bella para apenas ir com isso. Deixar tudo sair e ver onde as fichas podiam cair. Renée falava frases de biscoito da sorte, uma parte geral de conselho que nem é útil nem informativo.

Tiveram algumas pessoas que trabalharam com Bella, que ela pensava que tinham potencial para serem amigos, mas ela nunca tinha tido a ousadia de convidar a qualquer um deles para sair. Além disso, assim como o namoro, se acabassem por serem pessoas horríveis, você ainda tinha que trabalhar com eles. Era mais seguro apenas manter tudo profissional.

Bella teve o pensamento fugaz sobre como se tornar uma senhora louca com gatos, mas depois ela vetou isso, sendo mais como uma pessoa de cachorros.

Lobos.

Ela não tinha pensado sobre Edward em três dias, e ela achou que isso significava que ela estava fazendo progresso. Mas parecia que qualquer linha de pensamento a levaria para o assunto dele novamente. Ela se sentou em sua mesa e descansou a cabeça contra a mão fechada, pensando nele. Se ela estava indo mantê-lo em sua cabeça, o mínimo que podia fazer era dar-lhe algo para fazer.

Lembrou-se da forma como o sol batia em seu corpo, as linhas de seu peito e abdômen. A forma como cada um de seus músculos pareciam flexionar individualmente, todos fortes e...

"Na floresta... Ele estava nu."

Bella pegou um pequeno trecho da conversa de duas de suas colegas de trabalho que passavam, mas o que eles disseram é que chamou sua atenção. Ela levantou-se rapidamente, perseguindo-as como uma senhora louca.

"Hey." Disse ela, agarrando-se a elas. As duas garotas se viraram e olharam para ela, um pouco alarmadas.

"Sim?"

"Eu só ouvi, uhm..." Bella gaguejou quando ela realmente não sabia o que tinha ouvido.

"Sim." A loira se animou, "Não é selvagem? Dizem que ele é louco. Policiais o encontraram nu na floresta em um parque de campismo local. Assustou um casal de pedestres."

"Quem?" Bella perguntou com voz trêmula. "Quem é que eles encontraram?"

"Eu não sei, alguma vida psico na floresta."

Bella não conseguia respirar, ela correu de volta para sua mesa, deixando as duas meninas olhando para ela de forma estranha. Ela puxou a internet e digitou em seu site de notícias local. Ela clicou no vídeo intitulado: homem nu em mata assusta os pedestres locais.

Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela observava as imagens dos pedestres contando a sua história. A mulher morena falou com uma voz estridente quando ela contou sobre o homem selvagem que a tinha agarrado por trás e segurado-a firmemente. Bella cantava baixinho: "Por favor, não seja ele, por favor, não seja ele..."

Então, lá estava ele, parecendo selvagem e assustado e nada como o homem que ela havia conhecido na floresta. Ele gritou e lutou quando o empurraram para dentro do carro da polícia.

"Se você tiver qualquer informação sobre a identidade deste homem, por favor contate o seu oficial de lei local..."

Bella fechou o vídeo. Ela sentiu uma lágrima deslizar pelo seu rosto e ela estendeu a mão para limpá-la. Ela sabia que o mundo perfeito de Edward tinha sido quebrado e ela não conseguia descobrir o por que. Por que ele tinha estado tão perto do parque de campismo? Ele teria procurado por ela e a confundido com a morena que caminhava?

Bella pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo do escritório. Ela não se importava se ela fosse demitida, ela precisava ajudar Edward.

Ela chegou até a delegacia de polícia e correu seu caminho para dentro. A mesa estava ocupada e ela balançava para frente e para trás em seus pés enquanto esperava sua vez. O oficial de ajudar as pessoas era velho e lento e Bella revirou os olhos em frustração.

Ela tirou um número da pequena máquina sobre a mesa e sentou-se. Ela mordeu a unha do polegar, enquanto observava o povo moendo sobre a estação , mas quando começou um tumulto, ela soltou sua mão e levantou-se.

"Bella!"

Edward estava lá, do outro lado do vidro sendo levado algemado. Eles tinham o vestido com um par de calças bege e uma camiseta branca.

"Edward?" Ela gritou.

E só então o seu número foi chamado.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ai Meu Deusooooo**

**Edward Oo**

**Parando de surtar pelo Edward, Jesus esse Mike é Ridículo kkkkkkkk**

**Que homem horroroso.**

**Esquecemos do Mike**

**Edward \o/**

**Bella cuida dele tadinho.**

**E agora o que acontece OO, bora comentar para descobrirmos ;)**

**Postando antes pq vcs me encheram de orgulho comentando tanto :'(**

**Agora é sério só segunda kkkkkk**


	8. Chapter 7

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 7**_

Bella sentou-se em uma pequena sala na qual ela assumiu que era formada de espelhos em uma parede, e uma máquina de café na outra. A mesa era grande o suficiente para que, quando os policiais sentassem do outro lado a pessoa não fosse capaz de alcançá-los, a menos que se levantassem e se inclinassem.

Ela não tinha visto Edward desde que tinham o levado. Ele gritou e lutou, e se não tivessem estado três policiais lá para segurá-lo, ele teria facilmente feito o seu caminho para a garota em pânico. Bella segurou o copo de isopor de água em suas mãos, fazendo travessões sobre ele com as unhas.

"Precisamos de você para preencher alguns papéis." Disse o detetive Banner.

" Uh, que tipo de papelada?" Perguntou ela.

Os detetives trocaram um olhar e Bella sentiu o coração bater mais rápido em seu peito. Ela havia dito que ela era sua prima, na tentativa de chegar a ele mais rápido, mas a informação tinha sido o que a levara a este pequeno espaço para questionamento.

Eles queriam saber quem ele era e por que ele tinha estado nu na floresta. Bella tentou dizer que ele tinha parado de tomar seus medicamentos e que ela era sua cuidadora, o que os tornaram mais desconfiados já que Bella não poderia produzir uma receita, ou mesmo um diagnóstico para sua condição.

Os policiais não acreditaram nela, mas eles não sabiam o que fazer com o homem. Eles não podiam fazê-lo falar e ele andava como um animal selvagem. Poderiam chamar o hospital local e levá-lo admitido, mas era muito mais fácil mandá-lo para casa com alguém, se eles estavam dispostos a levá-lo.

"Só documentos de liberação" Respondeu ele e entregou-lhe uma formulário simples.

As palmas das mãos de Bella estavam suadas enquanto ela preenchia suas informações. Ela se perguntou se isso era considerado falso testemunho, ela não tinha feito um juramento, mas ela tinha certeza que ela poderia começar com um grande problema ao mentir para a polícia. Quando ela devolveu seu formulário, o Detetive Banner suspirou.

"Por aqui, vamos pegar o seu primo" Ele disse, insinuando que ele sabia que ela estava mentindo.

A cabeça de Edward virou para a porta assim que a maçaneta girou. Agachou-se na defensiva quando os policiais levaram uma terceira pessoa para a sala. Quando Bella passou pelos homens, Edward congelou.

"Edward." Ela disse suavemente, chegando à cela que parecia muito mais como uma gaiola com Edward dentro.

" Bell- la." Respondeu ele, dando um passo à frente com a mão.

O policial abriu a cela e ficou para trás quando ele a abriu, claramente já tendo lidado com Edward, nervoso e com suas reações. Edward ficou na cela e Bella foi forçada a ir recuperá-lo. Ele olhou para ela, encolhendo-se quando ela se aproximou. Ela odiava que ela o fez recuar, por isso ela desceu em suas mãos e joelhos e aproximou-se dele em seu nível.

Quando ela chegou na frente dele, ele colocou seu rosto no ar e cheirou. "Bell- la" Disse ele de novo, e, em seguida, enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Edward." Ela gemeu quando ele esfregou sua bochecha contra sua pele. Seu corpo tremia com alívio que ele estava seguro.

Ela tomou sua mão e ajudou-o a ficar em seus pés, sabendo que eles precisavam sair da delegacia. O detetive sussurrou, "Primos, o meu pé", para seu parceiro enquanto ele a olhava tirar Edward da delegacia. Ele não sabia o que havia de errado com o jovem, mas ficou claro na maneira como ele observava a menina que seu interesse não era familiar, e da forma como ela reagiu ao toque dele lhe disse que o dela também não era.

Assim que eles estavam fora da delegacia, Bella se sentiu nervosa novamente. O que ela iria fazer com ele? Quando viu o carro, ele parou, e Bella tropeçou enquanto ainda segurava seu braço.

"Está tudo bem" Disse ela, tentando pressioná-lo, mas ele ficou parado.

Bella lembrou-se da filmagem das notícias, como a polícia empurrou e o enfiou dentro do carro, ele estava com medo. Ela abriu a porta para o banco de trás e em seguida, abriu a dela, sentada com as pernas ainda para fora do carro. Ao vê-lo, ela tentou fazer o carro parecer tão acolhedor quanto podia.

"Vamos lá." Disse ela, e ele se agachou novamente, claramente mais confortável explorando com sua natureza animal.

Ele fez o seu caminho até o carro, e olhou com cuidado, pois ele colocou a cabeça na porta e cheirou. Bella sorriu para ele quando ele se levantou, colocando a metade da frente do corpo no banco de trás. Seu olhar estimulou-o e ele pulou para o banco e virou-se para ele estar de frente para a porta aberta.

Bella levantou-se para fora do carro para fechar a porta, mas antes que ela pudesse, Edward saltou para fora do carro. "Não, está tudo bem, volte." Ela persuadiu, mas ele apenas olhou para ela.

Bella segurou a mão dele no carro, tentando levá-lo a entrar, e em pouco tempo ela se pegou batendo o assento. Ela revirou os olhos para si mesma. "Ele não é um cachorro." Ela castigou, mas quando ela estava dizendo isso, Edward pulou de volta no carro. Ela fechou a porta, sentindo-se dividida sobre o método que ela usou. Ele era um homem, um homem incrivelmente atraente, e ela tinha apenas o tratado como seu companheiro canino. Ela ia precisar de terapia séria.

O ar estava abafado no carro, o perfume exterior de Edward estava muito potente no veículo. Bella abriu a janela para deixar a brisa limpar o mau cheiro. No entanto, assim que ela abriu a janela, Edward arrastou-se entre os assentos e deitou transversalmente nela, tentando enfiar a cabeça para fora da janela.

"Edward." Bella gritou quando o carro deu uma guinada. Ele tinha um dos braços preso e ele estava pressionando sua perna direita, fazendo com que o carro acelerasse. "Edward, saia." Ela usou o cotovelo e o empurrou até que ele se retirou para o banco de trás. Bella balançou a cabeça enquanto sua respiração se acalmava .

Edward, não dissuadido, enfiou a cabeça entre o encosto de cabeça de Bella e a porta e deixou o ar correr em seu rosto. Bella virou a cabeça e sorriu ao vê-lo ali, seu rosto empurrado para trás e seus cabelos soprando.

"Eu não posso acreditar que eu tenho tido fantasias com você nas últimas duas semanas." Ela riu.

Edward manteve a cabeça para fora da janela, completamente alheio ao que ela dissera.

Ter Edward em seu apartamento revelou-se mais fácil do que ela esperava, mas uma vez que ele estava lá, ela não estava inteiramente certa do que ela devia fazer com ele.

"Você está com sede?" Perguntou ela. Sem resposta. Ela fez um gesto como se estivesse bebendo um copo. Sem resposta. Ela foi até a cozinha e ele a seguiu de perto. Edward observou enquanto ela enchia o copo com água com os olhos sem entender.

Ela estendeu o copo. "Água." Disse ela.

"Á-gua..." Ele respondeu, mas não fez nenhum movimento para aceitar sua oferta. Bella levou o copo aos lábios e tomou um pequeno gole e, em seguida, apresentou-lhe o copo novamente.

Ele pegou o copo de sua mão e olhou para ele, ele colocou o rosto sobre a abertura, lançando a língua de fora para beber. Não sendo capaz de obter o suficiente, ele inclinou o copo como Bella fez, mas acabou derramando a água na frente dele. Ele pulou para trás enquanto a água fria batia no peito, deixando o vidro cair.

O som do estilhaçamento fez Edward correr para o outro cômodo, apenas espreitando a cabeça para trás quando Bella não o seguiu. Ela abaixou-se para pegar os pedaços e jogou-os no lixo. Edward começou a se mover em direção a ela, mas Bella colocou a mão para cima, dirigindo-o para fora da sala, dizendo a si mesma que ela aspiraria mais tarde.

Uma vez que eles estavam seguros na sala de estar, Bella virou seu foco na direção de Edward. Ele parecia o mesmo que ela se lembrava, mas diferente. As roupas interrompiam as linhas de seu corpo, mas sua memória as enchia. Seu rosto ainda estava coberto com uma grande barba, mas em seu apartamento, ele parecia sujo e não acidentado.

"Eu vou te levar para casa amanhã, mas esta noite você vai dormir aqui?"

A provação na delegacia tinha tomado a maior parte do dia, e Bella estava cansada e com fome. Quando Edward enfiou-se em torno de sua sala, farejando o sofá e brincando com o pouco de seus itens decorativos, Bella usou seu telefone para pedir-lhes algum alimento.

Quando ela desligou, ela viu Edward rastejar em seu sofá, e enquanto ela realmente não ligava muito para as coisas materiais, ela não queria ter que limpar a merda fora dele por causa de sua impureza.

"Eu acho que você deve tomar banho" Disse ela, mais para si mesma, mas chamou a atenção de Edward.

Bella entrou em seu banheiro, pegando uma toalha do armário de roupa no caminho. Ela estendeu a mão e ligou a água antes de perceber que Edward a tinha seguido. Ela assustou-se, mas ele estava hipnotizado com a água corrente da torneira. A empurrando, ele pulou para dentro da banheira e começou a lamber freneticamente a corrente.

"Edward." Bella disse, e ele fez uma pausa para olhar para ela. "Roupa?" Ela puxou seu próprio top quando ela disse a palavra, fazendo com que Edward olhasse para baixo.

Ele puxou a camisa e Bella começou a recuar, dando-lhe privacidade, mas ele grunhiu quando ela chegou à porta, e ficou claro que ele não sabia como se livrar do material estrangeiro. Bella suspirou e caminhou até a banheira. Ela sentou-se ao lado da banheira, o coração batendo forte com o pensamento de que ele iria ficar nu na frente dela novamente.

Ele olhou para ela e seus olhos imploravam por ajuda, e Bella esqueceu seu desconforto, ajudando-o a levantar a camisa e tirá-la de seu corpo. Ela inclinou-se e pegou o cordão de suas calças e puxou, desatando o nó. Edward parecia fascinado com a mão, os olhos queimando sua pele.

"Levante-se." Ela disse suavemente, e depois se levantou para lhe mostrar . Ele ergueu o corpo para cima e ela imitou puxando suas próprias calças para baixo. Edward empurrou suas calças para baixo e saiu delas.

Bella engoliu em seco enquanto seus olhos caíam contra sua vontade. Ela limpou a garganta quando ela chegou a sua masculinidade que parecia estar gostando de seu olhar. Ela pegou sua garrafa de sabonete líquido e esponja, e então percebeu que ele não tinha ideia de como usá-los.

Ela mergulhou a esponja sob a corrente da água que saía da torneira e esguichou um pouco de sabão. Espremendo a esponja um par de vezes para deixar o sabonete pronto, ela se aproximou e esfregou a esponja ao longo do peito de Edward.

Edward agarrou seu pulso e ela congelou. O ar no banheiro era espesso e seus olhos estavam cravados um no outro. O coração de Bella bateu forte no peito, seu corpo e mente em guerra um com o outro.

"Você realmente deve fazer isso." Disse ela, puxando sua mão livre. Ela empurrou a esponja até que ele a pegou. "Eu vou dar-lhe um pouco de privacidade."

Bella correu para fora da porta e colocou suas costas na parede ao lado dela. Ela deitou a cabeça contra a parede e permitiu que seus nervos acalmassem. Ela ouviu uma grande quantidade de respingos vindos do banheiro, mas ela disse a si mesma que ela limparia depois, seus nervos não poderiam lidar com ele nu na banheira novamente.

A campainha da porta tocou e Bella tinha lembrado-se do entregador quando a campainha tocou, Bella não pensou muito nisso, mas o barulho que ele ouviu era estranho e novo para Edward. Ele veio confuso, nu e molhado, para fora do banheiro, quando Bella abriu a porta. O entregador assistiu com horror como Edward ia em direção a eles.

"Edward, não." Bella disse, empurrando vinte dólares para o homem e pegando a comida.

Edward parecia confuso enquanto olhava para ela, ele não conseguia fazer nada direito e estava ficando frustrante. Bella suspirou e olhou para a bagunça molhada que seu tapete havia se tornado, ela rapidamente foi ao banheiro para pegar sua toalha. Depois de uma lição precipitada em secagem, que felizmente ele aprendeu rápido, Bella sentou-se no sofá e abriu várias caixas de comida chinesa.

Edward pegou através das várias seleções, comeu algumas e omitiu outras. Depois de assistir a Bella com sua bebida algumas vezes, Edward deu outra tentativa a beber de um copo. Ele derramou um pouco, mas a refeição foi um sucesso.

Bella largou seus pauzinhos e olhou para cima para os olhos verdes de Edward. Ele olhou para ela de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha sido olhada antes. Ela não seria capaz de explicar isso para ninguém, mas ele a fez se sentir muito importante.

Lançando-se para mais perto dele no sofá, Bella estendeu a mão e afastou o cabelo dele da testa. Edward fechou os olhos e se inclinou em seu toque, regozijando-se claramente nele. Ela levou a mão pelo seu rosto e sobre o cabelo castanho-avermelhado que fazia a sua barba espessa.

"Eu me pergunto o que você se parece sem essa barba e cabelo todo." Pensou, e depois teve uma ideia.

Edward ficou onde estava enquanto ela corria para obter seus suprimentos. Ela voltou e colocou uma grande bacia de água na mesa de café, e ao lado dele, uma lata de creme de barbear, uma navalha, um pente e uma tesoura. Ela pegou o pente e começou a tentar e trabalhar através de alguns dos nós na cabeça, mas ele inquietou-se com suas ações. Então, em vez disso, ela pegou a tesoura e começou a cortar através de alguns dos emaranhados em seu cabelo. Uma vez que estava curto o suficiente, ela pegou o pente e começou a nivelá-lo. Bella nunca tinha tido cosmetologia, mas ela fez um trabalho bastante decente, ela disse para si mesma.

Então ela foi e sentou-se na frente dele. Edward estava curioso com tudo o que ela estava fazendo, e agora que ele tinha uma boa visão dela novamente, ele a olhava com os olhos arregalados. Colocando a mão em seu rosto, ela acariciava a barba uma vez antes de levantar a tesoura e cortar fora um pedaço enorme dela. Cada tesourada mostrou-lhe um pouco mais do rosto que estava por baixo. Quando estava curto o suficiente para fazer a barba, ela pegou um pano e molhou-o na bacia, lavando seu rosto antes de adicionar o creme de barbear.

Edward olhou desconfiado a navalha, mas ele a deixou trazê-la para o seu rosto, e ao longo dos próximos minutos Bella lhe deu seu primeiro barbear. Ela prestou muita atenção a cada área, tão concentrada em não cortá-lo e arrancando todo o cabelo fora que ela não olhou para o rosto todo, até que ela acabasse.

Bella quase engasgou quando ela o alcançou o envolvendo em uma de suas toalhas brancas, ela tinha o homem mais bonito do mundo em seu sofá. Ele tinha sido deslumbrante antes, mas agora ele estava fantástico. A mandíbula afiada emparelhada com olhos suaves deu-lhe o olhar tanto de um playboy quanto de um cavalheiro.

Ela correu os dedos sobre suas bochechas moles, estudando seu rosto nu. "Você é lindo." Disse ela e então corou.

Edward percebeu que Bella estava inclinada para a frente, e ele fechou a distância entre eles. Quando seus lábios se encontraram, Bella entrou em pânico. Ela se afastou e ele franziu o cenho, perguntando-se o que ele tinha feito de errado desta vez. Bella não queria nada mais do que ficar beijando Edward, é por isso que ela parou. Ele não pertence a ela, ela não poderia mantê-lo, e era malvado fingir ao contrário. Ela teria que levá-lo para casa.

"Devemos ir dormir. Vou ligar amanhã dizendo que estou doente e nós podemos levar você de volta a floresta." Disse ela tristemente.

Uma vez que Edward estava estabelecido, tanto quanto ele poderia estar no sofá com um cobertor, Bella entrou em seu quarto e mudou de roupa. Ela ficou acordada na cama pensando sobre o homem na sala ao lado, desejando que ela soubesse encontrar um caminho para o que o seu coração estava gritando. Assim quando ela adormeceu, ela sentiu um corpo quente contra ela, mas ela achava que era apenas um sonho.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ownt Bella e Edward juntos de novo que lindo**

**o sera que rola agora? Ela vai mesmo mandar ele embora Oo**

**Amandoo o amor de vcs pela fic, então essa semana também vai ter cap três vezes na semana ok ;)**

**Nos vemos na quarta povo pervo e vejamos o que rola com esse casal super diferente**

**Ah pra quem perguntou, a fic tem 29 cap, mas eu ja tenho essa fic toda traduzida, pq foi meu acordo com a autora, então eu to postando ela as segundas, quartas e sextas ok.**

**vamos comentar povo**


	9. Chapter 8

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 8**_

Bella não queria se mover. Embora ela tivesse colocado Edward no sofá para dormir à noite, acordar emaranhada em seus braços a fez pensar que tinha sido uma ideia estúpida. Os membros dele estavam pendurados sobre ela como uma deliciosa cobertura e ela não queria nada mais do que nunca se mover. Balançando a cabeça, ela se perguntava: o que ela estava pensando? Ela e Edward eram tão diferentes. Eles não falam a mesma língua ou vivem da mesma forma. Ela sentiu inveja por ele, porém, e ansiava por algo mais simples do que ela tinha.

Ela agitou seu caminho para fora de sua jaula de membros e ficou em cima da cama, observando-o dormir por um minuto. Enquanto ele certamente parecia desfrutar do conforto de um colchão como foi sugerido pela baba que tinha acumulado no travesseiro, ele não pertencia àquele lugar. Como ela poderia manter alguém lá quando ela odiava a si mesma?

Bella pulou para o chuveiro e deixou a água cair sobre ela quando ela olhou para a parede. Ela estava pensando sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. A situação com Edward era esmagadora e Bella não sabia como começar a lidar com isso. Ela pegou o condicionador e em seguida, sentiu o cabelo dela, sem saber se no seu pensamento profundo ela já tinha aplicado ou não. Ela acrescentou a possível segunda camada e em seguida, enxaguou. Não foi até Bella sair do chuveiro que ela percebeu que tinha esquecido de trazer suas roupas.

Com a toalha enrolada ao redor dela, ela abriu a porta, e gritou. O rosto de Edward estava imediatamente à sua frente. Ela colocou a mão em seu coração batendo rapidamente quando ela saiu do banheiro.

"Bell- la." Disse ele, fazendo-a voltar para trás e olhar para ele. Parte dela esperava que ele fosse cobiça-la em sua toalha, e parte dela estava desapontada que ele não o fez.

Ele puxou a calça e ela pensou que talvez sua primeira percepção estivesse errada, talvez ele estivesse tentando acasalar com ela novamente depois de tudo. A pele de Bella corou com o pensamento. Mas o olhar em seu rosto lhe disse que ele estava atrás de uma necessidade diferente.

"Merda." Bella disse, agarrando seu braço e levando-o até o banheiro. Ela abriu o vaso sanitário, fazendo-o olhar fixamente para ela.

Suspirando e puxando o cordão de suas calças, que tinha levado uma boa hora para ela refazer nele na noite anterior, ela empurrou o tecido para baixo. Bella apontou para seu pênis e depois o vaso.

"Xixi lá dentro." Disse ela.

Edward colocou as mãos na parte de trás da bacia, dobrou os joelhos e inclinou-se, na tentativa de apontar. Horrorizada que seu chão logo estaria nadando em xixi, Bella gritou. Edward olhou para ela e sua expressão de dor quase quebrou seu coração. Ele estava tentando, ele simplesmente não tinha ideia de como fazer.

"Levante-se." Bella disse, ajudando-o a endireitar a si próprio. Ela lutava um pouco com ela sobre o que ela deveria fazer em seguida.

Tomando o punho dele em seus dedos, ela guiou a mão dele. Uma vez que ele estava perto o suficiente, ele entendeu o que ela queria e segurou seu pênis. Depois de um pouco mais de persuasão, Edward estava fazendo xixi no vaso sanitário e Bella sentiu-se triunfante.

Depois de preparar-lhes um simples café da manhã, Bella se perguntou o que ela deveria fazer com Edward enquanto ela ia para o trabalho.

Ela o levou até o sofá e sentou-se. Ajoelhando-se na frente dele, ela colocou as mãos sobre as coxas.

"Eu tenho que ir trabalhar." Ela fez movimentos para si e para a porta. "Bella... Ir..." Ela fez uma pausa e, em seguida, colocou as mãos em seu peito. "Edward fica."

Bella se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta, mas Edward a seguiu. "Não. Bella vai, Edward fica."

" Bell- la fi- ca." Disse ele e fez sinal para ela se sentar no sofá.

Bella pensou preguiçosamente em ligar dizendo-se doente, mas ela tinha apenas levantado e saído no dia anterior, ela sabia que estaria em apuros agora. Mudança rápida de marchas, ela pegou o controle remoto da televisão e ligou o aparelho. Ele teve o efeito desejado e Edward estava hipnotizado instantaneamente por ele.

Bella chegou ao seu trabalho cerca de dez minutos depois, ela mal se lembrava da direção, porque ela estava pensando em Edward. Será que ele ficará bem? Será que ele saiu? Será que ele se lembra de como usar o banheiro, se ele precisasse? Bella se encolheu no último.

Ela caminhou até seu cubículo e se sentou. Poucos minutos depois, dois colegas de trabalho passaram, falando em voz baixa depois de olhar para ela. Bella deu de ombros, mas quando a mesma coisa aconteceu poucos minutos depois, ela começou a se sentir autoconsciente. Ela olhou para baixo e tomou conhecimento de suas roupas, certificando-se de que nada estava escondido ou desabotoado onde não deveria ter estado.

Com os olhos baixos, ela não notou o chefe dela em sua mesa até que ele falou, fazendo-a saltar.

"Bella." Ele disse em uma voz severa.

"Sim, senhor?" Bella disse, olhando para ele.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Bella fez uma pausa por um momento, perguntando se isso era uma pegadinha. Ela olhou para a tela, ela realmente não tinha começado a trabalhar em alguma coisa, mas ela não queria contar a seu chefe que ela não estava fazendo nada.

Ele suspirou. "Bella, você não verificou as suas mensagens de telefone depois que você saiu, sem aviso, ontem?"

Bella corou. " Não, senhor. Eu tive uma emergência."

"Seja como for, você não pode simplesmente levantar e deixar o seu trabalho sem avisar ninguém. Bella, esse tipo de comportamento não aceitamos aqui. Sinto muito, mas você precisa pegar suas coisas e ir embora."

Depois de deixar as palavras afundarem, Bella percebeu que ela tinha acabado de ser demitida. Uma mistura de pânico e alívio inundou-a. Ela odiava seu trabalho, e agora ela não precisava mais, mas sem uma renda, ela estava gravemente ferrada.

"Eu estou demitida?" Perguntou ela, a necessidade de ouvir a confirmação mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça severo. Bella pegou alguns de seus pertences pessoais, ela se levantou e olhou. Sentia-se irritada, ele não tinha sequer perguntado qual foi a emergência. Ela era apenas uma empregada, completamente substituível e não digna mais de cuidado e, aparentemente, suspeita de roubo.

Depois que Bella estava de volta em seu carro, o choque já estava passando, e enquanto ela sabia que tinha muitas coisas para pensar e rápido, seu primeiro pensamento foi de Edward e o fato de que ela poderia ir para casa dele.

Bella não sabia o que esperar quando ela abriu a porta de seu apartamento, mas quando tudo parecia estar ainda intacto, ela soltou a respiração que estava segurando. Edward ainda estava no sofá, mas ele conseguiu sair de suas roupas novamente, preferindo claramente ficar sem elas. Agora, ele estava à beira da almofada, olhando fixamente para a televisão.

Quando Bella se aproximou para ver o que era, ela quase se engasgou de rir. Edward estava assistindo All My Children. O casal na tela estava trancado em um abraço melodramático enquanto ele dizia a ela o quanto a amava.

Edward se levantou e veio atrás de Bella enquanto ela ria da tela. Ele a agarrou e girou em torno dela, envolvendo os braços em volta dela como ele tinha acabado de ver.

" Vooocê ééé tu-do praaa miiiim" Edward repetiu as mesmas palavras que o protagonista tinha recitado, mas desta vez, ele não pareceu tão idiota para Bella. Na verdade, ela prendeu a respiração e de repente viu-se muito quente. O bom senso lhe dizia que ele não tinha ideia do que ele estava dizendo, mas ainda parecia maravilhoso saindo de sua boca.

Bella ficou subitamente muito consciente de que Edward estava nu novamente, e sua dureza foi aumentando quanto mais ele a abraçava naquele abraço. Ela empurrou um pouco sobre seu peito e ele a soltou, lendo suas pistas um pouco melhor, mas ainda estava confuso sobre o porquê de ela rejeitá-lo.

"Eu deveria levá-lo para casa." Bella disse, tentando mudar o humor.

"Ed -ward ficar" Respondeu ele.

"Não. Bella levar Edward para casa." Reiterou.

" Bell- la fica Ed -ward casa?"

Bella balançou a cabeça. "Quanto é que você aprende assistindo televisão?" Edward olhou para ela, confuso novamente por sua longa sentença. "Edward fica? Com Bella?" Ela bateu em seu peito.

"Ed -ward fica Bella." Ele repetiu as palavras dele ficando melhor a cada tentativa.

Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la com o pensamento de Edward querer ficar com ela. Ela não parou para pensar ou reagir, em vez disso ela apenas respondeu: "Sim, Edward fica Bella."

Em sua pressa para chegar ao trabalho no horário da manhã, Bella não tinha deixado Edward com qualquer alimento acessível. Ela estava feliz por estar em casa e poder fazer alguma coisa. Ela fez uma refeição simples, sanduíches, ela sabia que seu estômago estava acostumado a carne crua e ela já havia o alimentado com comida chinesa, por isso ela achou que era melhor desacelerar.

Bella assistiu enquanto Edward comeu seu almoço, imitando a maneira como ela segurava o dela e dava mordidas nele. Edward traria a boca para a comida em vez de a comida à boca, mas Bella pensou que ele estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Ele já tinha provado ser um aprendiz rápido, mas ela estava um pouco perdida em por onde começar. Como você ensina alguém que não sabia nada?

Depois de uma barriga cheia de comida, Edward ficou muito curioso. Ele chamava a atenção para um objeto e Bella lhe dizia a palavra para ele. Era bonito no início, quando ele tentou repetir as palavras que ela lhe dera, mas depois de implacável duas horas, Bella se sentia exausta.

"Sofá. " Ela choramingou.

Edward olhou para o objeto em sua mão, e franziu o rosto. "Sofá?" Então ele olhou para o sofá, depois de já ter aprendido essa palavra.

" Não." Bella disse, ela apontou para o objeto. "Globo de neve. Bella, sofá."

Edward viu quando ela sentou-se, chutando seus pés para cima e com a cabeça apoiada no braço. Ele reconheceu sua necessidade de dormir e fez o que sempre fez, ele subiu no sofá e envolveu seus membros ao redor dela.

Bella estava cansada demais para protestar, ou então isso ela disse a si mesma. E, com suas longas pernas em volta dela, Bella caiu rapidamente no sono.

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, ela foi sacudida e acordada pela sensação de Edward pulando. Ele parou na frente dela, parecendo triste e segurando o estômago. Um alto murmúrio veio de dentro e o rosto de Edward ficou mais apertado. Bella soube imediatamente que as refeições processadas estavam afetando ele. Ela foi até a cozinha e pegou uma garrafa de Pepto Bismal de sua geladeira.

No começo, ele não tocaria o líquido rosa, com muito medo da dor que ele já estava passando, mas depois de uma viagem desconfortável para o banheiro, Bella finalmente convenceu-o a tomar o medicamento. Dentro de meia hora, Edward estava descansando letargicamente no sofá assistindo televisão novamente.

Bella estudou-o e perguntou como ele ficaria feliz neste novo mundo. Ele disse que queria ficar com ela, mas ela estava se perguntando se ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Ela prometeu dar-lhe uma semana. Se ela pudesse fazê-lo feliz em seu ambiente naquele tempo, então ela iria começar a pensar a longo prazo, se não, ela voltaria a sua floresta.

Bella sentou-se diante de Edward em uma cadeira. Ela cruzou as pernas debaixo dela e colocou um caderno no colo. Edward olhou para ela com os olhos meio fechados por causa do seu estômago, a televisão tocando tranquilamente ao fundo. Colocando a caneta no papel, Bella começou a trabalhar em seu plano. Ela precisava criar uma maneira para que eles se comuniquem. Ela começou a anotar as palavras importantes para ele saber: alimentos, água, banheiro.

A segunda coisa que você precisa fazer é dar a ele algumas roupas. A roupa dada pela polícia não era muito adequada para vestir, mas eram confortáveis, e se ele não gostava de usar aquilo, ela sabia que seria difícil encontrar algo que ele usaria.

Bella também decidiu que não iria procurar emprego esta semana. Se a semana fosse ruim, Edward iria embora logo e ela não queria perder tempo não ficando com este homem fascinante, se ela não tivesse que perder. Com uma mínima chance, ele ficaria, ela iria lidar com o seu tempo longe dele, se ele houvesse.

Ela virou a página de seu caderno e começou uma nova lista. Havia tantas coisas que Bella gostaria de perguntar a Edward. Como é que ele foi parar na floresta? Será que ele se lembra de quaisquer outras pessoas? Ela se perguntou se ele sabia o que tinha acontecido com seus pais; talvez o tivessem abandonado ou aconteceu alguma tragédia?

Bella olhou para Edward. Se ela estivesse certa, ela diria que ele tinha em torno de sua idade, talvez alguns anos mais velho. Ela amaldiçoou-se que ela não tinha um computador em sua casa, ela gostaria de pesquisar e ver se havia alguma coisa que ela pudesse descobrir mais sobre as origens de Edward. Neste ponto, porém, ela empurrou as investigações para segundo plano. Ela podia cavar em sua vida após a semana de teste.

Ela olhou para cima, ocasionalmente, e cada vez que ela fez, os olhos curiosos de Edward estavam olhando-a. Seus olhos eram inteligentes, mas moviam-se como um animal, inclinando a cabeça para sons e inclinando-se com o queixo quando algo lhe interessava. Mas um olhar nunca deixava seus olhos e era tristeza.

Bella colocou o caderno sobre a mesa ao lado da cadeira e foi para o chão na frente do sofá. Edward apenas olhou para ela, mas seu corpo ficou pronto, ela sabia que se ele quisesse ele poderia levantar e ir embora rapidamente.

Ela levou a mão lentamente para o rosto dele. Ele manteve seus olhos sobre ela, não cansando dela, mas era a sua natureza de ser sempre cuidadoso. Quando as pontas dos dedos roçaram sua bochecha, ele fechou os olhos, apertando na mão dela. Bella viu seus próprios dedos, traçando sobre seu queixo talhado e maçãs do rosto fortes. Quando ela trouxe os olhos até os dele, ele estava olhando-a. Ele deixou sua mão subir e imitar o que ela tinha feito para ele. Uma vez que ele tinha tocado em todo o rosto em forma de coração, ele mudou, trazendo sua cabeça para mais perto e esfregando o rosto contra o dela.

Quando ele deslizou o rosto de um lado e para o outro, seus lábios seriam fantasmas em toda a sua pele, deixando-a sem fôlego a partir da intimidade. Ela sentou-se sobre os joelhos, e ficou chocada com o que viu. A tristeza em seus olhos desapareceu, substituída por um contentamento. Bella pensou em como Edward era com os lobos, dormindo juntos, abraçando, e esfregando-se uns contra os outros.

"Você sente falta de tocar." Bella disse, colocando-os juntos, na esperança de que ela seria capaz de fazê-lo se sentir mais confortável com este conhecimento. Edward aproximou seu rosto do dela enquanto ela falava, recebendo suas palavras. Seus lábios estavam quase se tocando quando bateram na porta.

Edward começou a sentar-se quando Bella foi atender a porta. Ela olhou para Edward e depois foi até ele.

"Venha comigo."

Ela falou assim que houve outra batida seguida pela voz de Alice gritando: "Eu sei que você está aí, Bella ."

Edward seguiu Bella quando ela entrou em seu quarto. "Fique aqui" Ela implorou.

Bella saiu do quarto e fechou a porta, Edward parecia preocupado. Alice ainda estava batendo e gritando quando Bella voltou para a porta da frente.

"Hey." Bella disse, cumprimentando a amiga.

" Caramba, Bella." Alice gritou, dando alguns passos para dentro. "Você estava na lata ou algo assim?"

Bella gaguejou, mas ela foi interrompida por um barulho. Alice olhou para ela, e depois para a porta do quarto, antes de um grande sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

" Quem é ele?" Alice gritou, mas desta vez, sua voz estava um pouco mais calma.

"Não há ninguém." Bella disse, esperando que Alice levaria a dica e saísse, mesmo que seus pensamentos não poderiam ter sido mais longe da verdade.

"O inferno que não é." Disse Alice." Eu irei e deixarei vocês dois, por enquanto, mas você me deve detalhes "

"Ok, nós falamos mais tarde." Bella implorou, e seguiu Alice até a porta.

Alice agarrou a maçaneta, e estava prestes a sair, quando um outro barulho assustou as duas. Alice olhou por cima do ombro, e por sua expressão em seu rosto, Bella sabia que Edward tinha saído do quarto.

" Oh. Meu. Deus."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eita Alice viu o Edward sera q ela vai ser miga da Bella e ajudar? o q vcs acham?**

**ownt Edward quer carinho q fofo *.***

**Ele querendo aprender as palavras é fofo *.* como quando criança ta aprendendo as palavras, perguntando o tempo todo rsrs**

**Amando os coments e seu amor pelo selvagemward**

**bora comentar povo q sexta tem mais ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 9**_

Bella sentou-se no sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos. Edward estava sentado respeitosamente de joelhos ao lado dela no chão, com as mãos descansando ao seu lado. Ela estava sentada assim por quase 15 minutos, e Edward ocasionalmente batia em sua perna com a cabeça, mas quando ela não respondeu pela quinta vez, ele parou e esperou.

Alice tinha saído com um brilho nos olhos, depois de dar uma longa olhada na figura nua de Edward. Bella não queria que seus amigos soubessem sobre Edward, e agora que Alice sabia, todos eles saberiam. E lá foi o assunto de Ben. Ela não queria ferir seus sentimentos, e se chegasse a ele que ela estava entretendo homens nus em seu apartamento, ele poderia ter a ideia errada.

Depois de se preocupar com isso por alguns momentos, Bella resolveu rapidamente não perder mais tempo. O que quer que seus amigos estivessem dizendo sobre ela, ela não tinha controle sobre, mas o que ela poderia fazer era maximizar o seu tempo com Edward.

Pouco antes de Alice ter aparecido, ela tinha descoberto que Edward tinha sentido falta do contato físico que ele tinha dos lobos. Ela colocou a mão em sua cabeça e ele olhou para ela com expectativa. Ela escovou o cabelo despenteado para trás de seu rosto, e notou que ainda estava sujo.

"Espere aqui." Bella disse, levantando com uma ideia.

Depois de reunir as coisas que ela precisava - shampoo, condicionador, um pente, mousse e uma toalha - e colocá-los na pia, Bella voltou para a sala para recuperar Edward.

Ela poderia dizer que toda vez que ela saiu da sala, ele queria segui-la, mas ela o fez ficar parado tempo suficiente para que ele parecesse com medo de fazer a escolha por conta própria. Bella sentiu um pouco de nojo de si mesma quando o viu sentado esperando pacientemente pelo seu retorno.

"Pare de tratá-lo como o seu cão, Bella." Ela repreendeu-se. Embora, ela sabia que parte da razão pela qual ela destacava-se dessa forma era a atração que sentia por Edward. Ele tinha uma natureza suave e gentil, e quando emparelhada com sua aparência e o fato de que ele estava nu o tempo todo, era difícil não ficar distraída.

Ela caminhou até ele e ofereceu-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a sair do chão, mas ele esfregou o rosto contra ela, por isso Bella teve de se ajoelhar e realmente pegar a mão dele. Ele levantou-se lentamente com ela, a posição vertical não era claramente sua maneira favorita de se movimentar, mas ela podia dizer que não era completamente estranho. Isso a fez se perguntar quanto tempo ele estava na mata e se ele se lembrava alguma coisa de sua vida anterior. Não que ele seria capaz de lhe dizer se ele lembrasse.

Bella caminhou ao lado de Edward, o contrário de na frente dele, uma vez que foram para a cozinha. Ela silenciosamente o levou até a pia e, em seguida, mostrou-lhe que queria-o curvado e colocando a cabeça na pia. Quando ela se levantou, ela passou a perceber que sua pequena demonstração havia atraído a sua atenção.

Ele se inclinou e Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para apreciar a vista também. Seu corpo era magro e tonificado e, Bella pensou, quase perfeito. Edward fez um barulho de grunhidos e Bella se lembrou de sua missão. Ela ligou a água e puxou o bico spray, segurando-o sobre o cabelo de Edward para molhá-lo .

Edward se contorceu ao sentir a água em seu pescoço, e Bella correu os dedos ao longo de seu couro cabeludo para aliviar seu medo ou desconforto. Ela acrescentou o shampoo e começou a trabalhar. A espuma saiu quase preta e Bella fez uma nota mental para mudar os lençóis e fronhas. Ela lavou e acrescentou uma segunda porção de shampoo, usando as unhas para massagear e arranhar a pele negligenciada sob o cabelo de Edward. Um estrondo contente e baixo veio do peito de Edward e Bella sorriu.

Depois de uma aplicação generosa de condicionador, Bella enrolou a toalha ao redor do pescoço de Edward, trazendo-o para espremer um pouco da água para fora. Ela sentou Edward em sua cadeira da cozinha e começou a pentear o cabelo. Agarrando o mousse, ela pulverizou um pouco na mão e, em seguida, trabalhou até o fim. Ela adorava a sensação suave de seus cabelos em suas mãos, e pelos ruídos que ele estava fazendo, ele gostou também.

Bella esqueceu tudo sobre estilo, e seus movimentos tornaram-se mais reconfortantes do que qualquer coisa. Quando ela terminou, seu cabelo estava quase em linha reta na frente, mas quando Bella olhou para ele não podia deixar de pensar que lhe convinha.

"Eu quero ensinar-lhe alguma coisa." Disse ela, indo para a geladeira.

Edward manteve seus olhos nela enquanto ela puxou um bloco de queijo e uma garrafa de água. Ela colocou-os sobre a mesa e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dele.

Bella abriu a garrafa de água e tomou um gole , mostrando-lhe como fazê-lo. "Água." Ela disse, e entregou-lhe a bebida.

Edward olhou para a garrafa e, em seguida, para Bella. "Áaa-guaa." Disse ele, e , novamente. "Águaaa."

Bella sorriu e balançou a cabeça em encorajamento. Então ela pegou o queijo e cortou uma fatia. Ela deu uma mordida e, em seguida, entregou a Edward. "Comida."

Edward olhou para o bloco laranja suspeito, e Bella se perguntou se ele ainda estava se sentindo mal desde cedo. Mas então ele tomou a fatia oferecida a ele e colocou na boca, mastigando e, em seguida, sorrindo.

"Comida." Respondeu ele, cuspindo pequenos pedaços de queijo para Bella.

Bella riu e limpou os flocos de comida, antes de pegar a água novamente. "Água."

"Água." Ele levantou o queijo com orgulho.

" Não." Bella disse, balançando a cabeça. "Água." Ela entregou-lhe a garrafa.

"Comida." Edward respondeu segurando o queijo novamente.

Bella riu alegremente. "Sim, comida ."

Depois de compartilhar um rápido lanche da tarde, Bella não podia negar que Edward era uma boa companhia. Ele podia não comunicar-se plenamente , mas foi interessante vê-lo interessado nela, uma combinação que Bella não tinha visto em muitos rapazes.

O ânimo de Edward parecia estar muito melhor, pois ele tinha o cabelo lavado e Bella sabia que seu toque tinha ajudado. Ele estava acostumado a ter os lobos se juntando em torno dele e escovando-se contra ele, e Bella queria ter certeza de que sua ajuda foi alcançada.

Ela também queria uma maneira de Edward comunicar essa necessidade, por isso, quando ela tomou sua mão e a levou até seu rosto, ela sussurrou baixinho: "Toque."

Edward tropeçou na palavra, o som do 'que' difícil para a sua língua fazer, mas ele chegou perto o suficiente para que Bella fosse capaz de entender o que ele estava dizendo. Ele levou a mão ao rosto e repetiu a palavra, fazendo com que Bella corasse por toda a intimidade.

Então Edward colocou os dedos nos lábios, e estendeu a mão e tocou a dela com a sua, repetindo mais uma vez: "Toque."

Bella se sentiu inclinar em Edward, embora ela não fizesse nenhum esforço consciente para fazê-lo. Ele era como um planeta, tendo sua própria gravidade separada que puxava quando ela chegava muito perto. Edward começou a inclinar-se, também, inclinando a cabeça para baixo para encontrar a dela. Ela esperou, prendendo a respiração para o seu beijo, mas tornou-se insuportavelmente lento. Então, pouco antes de ele finalmente chegar aos lábios, Bella ofegou em uma respiração rápida por falta de oxigênio, e, em seguida, sua boca estava coberta com a dele.

Edward pressionou contra ela e Bella podia sentir sua dureza em seu estômago. O que normalmente a teria envergonhado, a fez gemer, e isso fez Edward apertar os lábios mais fortemente para ela. Bella aliviou o beijo, para que ela pudesse brincar dando beijinhos nos lábios um par de vezes antes de colocar a língua para fora para varrê-lo através de seu lábio inferior.

A mão de Edward subiu para a boca, quando ele se afastou bruscamente. Um sorriso brincalhão surgiu em seu rosto e ele se inclinou de volta, lambendo de leve no canto da boca de Bella. Não era bem o que Bella tinha em mente, mas ela descobriu que esta era a forma que os lobos mostram afeto.

Bella sorriu e deu um passo para trás, fazendo com que Edward lamentasse em protesto. Ela pensou que o momento tinha acabado, mas o olhar no rosto de Edward claramente era de rejeição. Imediatamente, ela moveu-se para ele, e colocou as mãos em seu rosto. Quando ele apertou-lhe outra vez, ele soltou um gemido de dor e ela podia senti-lo pulsando contra seu estômago. Ela se perguntou se ele sabia como dar prazer a si mesmo. Se ele nunca tinha visto uma mulher antes, ele já havia realmente estado excitado antes?

Não havia nenhuma dúvida em sua mente, ela estava atraída por Edward, mas não estava pronta para dormir com ele ainda. Ela poderia, no entanto, ajudá-lo um pouco. Tomando sua mão, ela o levou para seu quarto. Ele sentou-se ao lado da cama e esperou enquanto Bella se debatia internamente.

"Dane-se." Disse ela para si mesma, e agarrou a barra da sua camisa, puxando-a sobre sua cabeça. Edward fez um barulho rosnando e ele se moveu na cama.

Quando Bella subiu na cama, ela poderia dizer que Edward estava um tanto ansioso e inseguro. Ela deitou-se ao lado dele e seu rosto caiu, assumindo que esta era a posição de dormir, mas quando ela se apoiou sobre um cotovelo, e deslizou sua outra mão no peito dele, ele gemeu novamente.

"Isso é bom?" Ela perguntou enquanto sua mão se aproximava de sua ereção . Ela sabia que não iria obter uma resposta verbal, e quando seus quadris arquearam para cima em direção a ela, ela soube que deveria seguir em frente.

Envolvendo as mãos em torno dele, ela se movia lentamente, mas logo sentiu a mão dela muito seca. Ela levou-a até a boca e deixou a língua engoli-la algumas vezes enquanto Edward observava respeitosamente. Quando estava bom e molhado, ela voltou para ele o bombeando novamente.

Edward olhava a mão dela como se fosse a coisa mais fascinante do mundo e, talvez, naquele momento, era. Bella, no entanto, sentiu-se constrangida em estar sendo observada, e precisava distraí-lo, então ela pegou a mão dele e colocou-a em seu peito. Isto tomou a atenção de Edward rapidamente, agora distraindo-o de uma forma diferente.

Edward jogou com o peso da sua mão, testando-a com leve e firme aperto. Ele observou enquanto o mamilo endurecia e apontava para ele e ele segurou e rolou o pequeno broto em seus dedos. Bella sentiu-se lavar com desejo e ela trouxe a sua pelve para o lado do quadril dele, pressionando para receber algum atrito. Edward fez um movimento para rolar com ela, mas Bella teve clareza apenas o suficiente para impedi-lo, bombeando-o de novo, mais forte e mais rápido.

Os quadris de Bella começaram a imitar os movimentos das mãos enquanto trabalhavam Edward fortemente. Ele começou a sacudir violentamente na mão dela e o desejo cru em seu rosto estava lindo. Bella nunca tinha visto um homem gozar assim, Edward não se importava com impressioná-la, ou com a construção de seu ego, ele estava perdido na sensação que ela estava criando para ele, e só isso tinha Bella pulsando quando Edward liberou-se.

A bagunça pegajosa que estava na barriga de Edward não parecia estranha para ele, assim Bella pressumiu que ele tinha tido um orgasmo antes, mesmo que fosse apenas um sonho. Edward tinha largado o peito de Bella, mas ele ainda estava olhando para ela com admiração, como se tivesse feito todo o trabalho.

"Toque." Edward sorriu preguiçosamente, e Bella riu.

Ela pegou uma caixa de lenços do criado-mudo e limpou o peito de Edward enquanto ele estava lá, mole. Quando ela terminou, ele estava olhando para ela, no rosto desta vez, e ela sentiu a respiração presa em seu peito. Quando ela se deitou ao lado dele, ele descansou a mão em seu estômago, e capotou.

Bella sentiu sua respiração até ele cair no sono, e ela bocejou.

Vou trocar os lençóis amanhã, pensou.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ow Edward se deu bem kkkk**

**Bella nada boba**

**Edward tem que aprender as coisas ne e Bella vai fazer o sacrificio de ensinar kkk**

**adorei esse cap e vcs**

**só nas pervisses, nós amamos ne pervas kkkkk**

**Amandoo o amor de vocês pelo Selvagemward**

**E próximo vem segunda, ou quem sabe antes depende de vcs ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 10**_

Bella acordou com lambidas quentes da língua de Edward no canto de sua boca. O ato deveria reprimi-la, mas o que eles tinham compartilhado na noite anterior esse gesto incomum de afeto, doce a seus olhos. Ela riu levemente e sentou-se, notando que Edward estava de pé com os cotovelos na cama e sua bunda no ar. Ele balançou um pouco e Bella riu mais pelo humor brincalhão que ele estava.

Edward saltou para trás e para a frente nas pernas de Bella na cama e Bella não poderia ajudar, mas quis jogar também. Ela deslizou as pernas debaixo dele e levantou-se sobre as quatro patas, fazendo com que o rosto de Edward acendesse. Eles se revezaram em bater suas mãos em cima da cama, provocando um ao outro. O rosto de Bella estava esticado em um grande sorriso, se deixando ser livre pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ela amava não se sentir envergonhada ou constrangida quando ela deixou seus instintos assumirem.

Estimulado por Bella e voltando a sua jovialidade, Edward se lançou sobre Bella que de repente viu-se presa à cama. Ao contrário da última vez que Edward tinha feito isso, Bella não desmaiou, mas seu coração disparou do mesmo jeito. Bella olhou para baixo quando Edward montou seu corpo, e corou. O clima mudou instantaneamente e Edward se tornou brincalhão de um jeito diferente. Ele se inclinou e apertou o rosto contra o dela, trazendo-o para baixo até que ele estava em seu pescoço. Ele acariciou seu ponto de pulso com o nariz e Bella colocou as mãos para detê-lo. Não que ela não quisesse, mas a semana precisava ser sobre o ensino de Edward como viver no mundo, não como ficar na cama e fazer coisas.

Depois de uma ida ao banheiro, uma outra lição de banho e um café da manhã composto de pão e frutas frescas, Bella se viu perdida sobre o que fazer, e para piorar, Edward estava andando pelo local também.

Observando-o andar sobre as mãos e os pés, Bella se perguntou se iria realmente ser confortável andar assim , como um homem. Ele tinha feito isso com bastante facilidade, porém Bella pensou que aquilo provavelmente não era tão estranho para ele como ela imaginava. Edward ficou assim quando o pensamento cruzou sua mente e foi até ela, agarrando-lhe a mão e levando-a para a janela. Ele a tocou com a mão e Bella sabia o que queria .

"Sair?" Perguntou ela.

Edward manteve seus olhos para a frente quando ele imitou a sua palavra "Sair."

"Tudo bem." Respondeu ela, e foi para seu quarto, pegando uma camiseta velha de Ben e um par de moletom que eram demasiado curtos para Edward, mas serviriam.

Edward fez um pouco de barulho enquanto Bella tentou colocar-lhe as roupas, mas quando ele entendeu que ele não estava saindo até que ele se vestisse ele se tornou muito mais cooperativo. Ele não tinha sapatos, mas Bella sabia que ele ia ficar bem sem eles. Seus pés estavam calejados e ele não teria provavelmente sentido todas as pedras ou rochas se ele pisasse sobre elas.

Antes de Bella deixar Edward sair do apartamento, ela pegou uma caneta e segurou o braço na mão.

"Isso é no caso de você se perder." Afirmou e olhou para ele. "Mas é melhor você não se perder. Fique comigo hoje. Ficar -Bella." Ela colocou a tinta preta sobre sua pele e escreveu o seu número de telefone em seu braço junto com uma mensagem simples para chamar o número se encontrado.

Edward parecia confuso com as gravuras em seu braço, mas estava muito ansioso para deixar o apartamento para passar o tempo para aprender. Bella tomou sua mão e abriu a porta, finalmente, levando-os ao fundo do corredor e para fora do edifício.

Uma mudança notável foi vista em Edward no momento em que o ar fresco bateu nele. Enquanto ele tinha sido brincalhão com Bella naquela mesma manhã, Edward parecia agora como se ele fosse capaz de respirar pela primeira vez. Bella se sentia da mesma maneira, ela não tornou um hábito ficar em seu apartamento um grande período de tempo, preferindo o parque nas proximidades, e foi ali que ela levou Edward.

Haviam pessoas em volta, mas a área não estava lotada. O parque era pequeno e a maioria das pessoas não se incomodavam com isso, preferindo se dirigirem aos parques maiores, ou simplesmente ficarem em suas casas. O tamanho nunca tinha importado para Bella, o que importava era ter um pedaço de grama para se sentar tantas vezes quanto podia.

Edward estava ao mesmo tempo animado e nervoso com as outras pessoas ao redor. Bella fez o certo ao manter um amplo espaço entre as pessoas que passavam. Ela não tinha ideia se Edward seria territorial, mas ela não queria correr nenhum risco. Nos poucos quarteirões que caminharam para o parque, Edward tornou-se cada vez mais inquieto.

Bella quase voltou, mas a ansiedade de Edward pareceu cair um pouco, uma vez que chegaram à área gramada aberta. Eles mantiveram suas mãos travadas juntas toda a caminhada, mas uma vez que o espaço aberto estava na frente dele, ele a soltou e saiu correndo. Algumas pessoas tomaram conhecimento dele, não porque era estranho ver um homem correndo pela rua, mas porque ele tinha se abaixado em suas mãos para fazê-lo, galopando como um cavalo selvagem. Ou neste caso, um lobo.

Bella correu atrás dele, não gritando, para não chamar mais a atenção para a situação estranha. Ela achou surpreendente que ela não poderia pegar Edward em seus pés, apenas assumindo que não havia nenhuma maneira que ele pudesse correr mais rápido do que ela desse jeito. Ele virou-se abruptamente e Bella derrapou até parar quando ele se aproximou dela.

"Você é muito rápido." Disse ela, bufando.

Edward fez um barulho que Bella só poderia classificar como riso, e ela fez uma careta para ele. "Oh, você acha que é engraçado me fazer correr atrás de você?"

Ela se sentou na grama sem a menor cerimônia, deixando as pernas esticadas na frente dela enquanto suas mãos foram em um 'V' atrás dela para se apoiarem. Edward se sentou ao lado dela, mas foi logo deitando na grama, com a cabeça em seu colo. Bella correu uma mão ausente através dos cabelos de Edward, ela adorava a maneira como eles brilhavam ao sol, trazendo um tom de vermelho que ela nunca tinha visto antes, naturalmente, de qualquer maneira.

Não demorou muito para que Bella pudesse sentir o sol começar a picar a sua pele pálida, o calor um pouco intenso demais, sem protetor solar. Ela tentou inclinar o corpo dela para que ela pudesse encontrar algum alívio na pequena quantidade de sombra que o corpo de Edward estava dando, mas seus movimentos o alertaram e ele sentou-se, o momento de tranquilidade evaporando rapidamente. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de desculpas, mas ele parecia não se incomodar com o ajuste abrupto de relaxar para pronto.

"Nós provavelmente deveríamos voltar." Disse ela, realmente não querendo voltar para o apartamento, mas com a necessidade de sair do sol antes que ela se tornasse uma lagosta.

Bella se levantou e limpou a grama para fora de suas calças, golpeando sua bunda algumas vezes antes considerando-se adequada. Edward, muito menos preocupado com a higiene pessoal e sujeira em geral, apenas se levantou e assistiu com curiosidade, enquanto ela preparava-se para caminhar.

Dois passos, e Bella sentiu-se puxada para trás quando Edward agarrou seu punho. Quando ela se virou de volta para ele, seu rosto estava em pânico. Bella espelhou sua expressão, e perguntou: "O quê? O que foi?"

Ela olhou ao redor desesperadamente, tentando descobrir o que o deixou assim, mas era incapaz de ver qualquer alteração ao seu redor. Não até que Edward enfiou o punho em seu rosto, e ela compreendeu. A única coisa que Edward tinha quando se encontrou com ela foi embora, a pulseira tinha caído.

O pânico de Bella desapareceu e se transformou em preocupação e tristeza. Ela não tinha percebido que ele entendeu o que a pulseira significava para ele. Ele usava em seu punho, mas ela achava que era porque ela estava lá e ele não sabia como tirá-la. Ocorreu-lhe que ela não tinha ideia de como ele se sentia sobre isso, ou que ele mesmo sabia disso. Ela se perguntou se ela nunca iria conhecer sua história.

"Ela tem que estar aqui em algum lugar." Bella disse, baixando os olhos para o chão e olhando.

Edward a soltou imediatamente e começou a vasculhar o chão também. Um brilho de cor chamou sua atenção, mas acabou por ser nada mais que um papel de bala. Quando Bella notou Edward cair no chão em sua visão periférica, ela sentiu seus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem no peito. Apressando-se para ele, ela soltou uma risada feliz quando ele levantou a pulseira perdida em sua mão.

Bella sentou-se ao lado de Edward enquanto ele enrolou o tecido em torno de seu punho. A coisa era muito mais longa do que Bella tinha pensado originalmente, e agora que ela olhou para isso, ela pensou que poderia ter sido originalmente um colar. Ele prendeu a pulseira ao redor de seu punho com uma série de voltas e nós, não a amarrando em uma forma típica, mas usando os fios entrelaçados, o que segurou o seu nome, para cortar as extremidades e assim criar um bloqueio.

Estando tão fascinada por seu método único de recolocar sua herança, Bella foi pega de surpresa quando ela olhou para cima e encontrou Edward olhando para ela. Seu rosto estava ilegível para ela, mas seu olhar era suave, e ela encontrou-se ruborizada.

"Vamos para casa." Disse ela, levantando-se. Edward olhou uma vez para as árvores do outro lado do parque, e depois seguiu Bella.

Mais tarde naquela noite, Bella se viu em pé na cozinha, cozinhando um jantar básico esperando que Edward fosse capaz de digerir, e pensando em sua história. Será que ele tem família lá fora em algum lugar procurando por ele? Sua pulseira tinha parecido como colar de uma criança, mas quantos anos ele teria quando ele tinha conseguido isso? Bella pensou que você não iria colocar um colar de corda em torno do pescoço de um bebê, mas ela não tinha ideia de quando, cinco? Seis?

E os eventos que deixariam uma criança pequena sendo deixada na floresta. Se ele se afastou ou ele havia sido despejado? Bella sentiu-se mal. A ideia de que alguém poderia despejar Edward na floresta não era algo que ela pudesse começar a considerar. Não, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido.

Bella pensou em Edward como um menino, seu cabelo bagunçado enquanto ele perseguia rãs e jogava pedras na água.

Como não tinham encontrado ele até agora?

"Merda." Bella gritou quando a água transbordou e caiu sobre a mão dela. Ela não estava prestando muita atenção a seus atos e ela mesma havia se queimado.

Edward mergulhou na cozinha e correu para ela, observando com preocupação quando ela enfiou a flamejante pele sob a torneira e ligou a água fria.

"Está tudo bem." Disse ela, tentando acalmá-lo. "Eu acabei de me queimar."

Edward olhou para ela com o reconhecimento e agarrou-lhe a mão, puxando-a para fora da água. Ele a segurou à boca e soprou uma lufada fresca através da pele. Bella estremeceu e olhou para ele, seu corpo frio e febril. O sol da tarde parecia derramar de sua pele quando ela estudou o homem à sua frente. Ele estava cuidando dela, e poderia ter sido apenas uma pequena queimadura, e tudo o que ele realmente fez foi assoprá-la, mas para ela, era a coisa mais altruísta que qualquer homem já tinha feito para ela, tirando seu pai.

Bella precisava beijá-lo, e ela beijou. Suas mãos deslizaram até seus braços e se enrolaram ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto ela se levantou na ponta dos pés e beijou os lábios quentes e macios. Bella gemeu e Edward rosnou, virando-a e pressionando-a na bancada atrás dela.

Edward parecia aprender rapidamente quando o tema era beijar, e Bella se viu liquidada rapidamente quando Edward moveu as mãos em sua cintura. Ele agarrou-a com força enquanto a beijava sem fôlego, literalmente. A mente de Bella estava nublada, com desejo, seu corpo cantarolando quando eles se amassavam contra o balcão da cozinha.

Um som sibilou e Bella afastou-se para trás. A água da panela transbordou e atingiu o fogão, alertando-a de volta para o jantar que ela estava preparando. Edward seguiu o olhar dela e deu um passo para trás, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Agarrando o punho, Bella jogou o conteúdo no coador da pia, antes de voltar sua atenção de volta para Edward. Se ele tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, ela estaria nua agora, mas ele era muito perfeito, muito impressionante, e ela achava que ela nunca iria se acostumar com a visão dele. Não havia nenhuma razão para negar sua atração, era óbvia, e, embora ele parecesse bastante apegado a ela, Bella ainda não tinha certeza do que o futuro poderia reservar para eles.

Edward aceitou o jantar naquela noite, sem efeitos colaterais adversos, e Bella acrescentou massas para a lista de alimentos aceitáveis para ele. Eles rastejaram para a cama juntos e Edward atirou o braço sobre ela enquanto ele se estabeleceu.

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse me dizer mais sobre você." Disse ela, seus dedos movendo-se através de seu cabelo. "Mas já que você não pode, talvez eu pudesse te dizer algumas coisas sobre mim."

Edward olhou para cima e para ela, observou, mas não compreendeu. Quando Bella começou a lhe contar sobre sua vida, Edward se tornou pacífico, e mesmo quando ela sabia que ele não sabia o que ela estava dizendo, ela podia ver que o som de sua voz era suave. Bella disse a Edward sobre sua vida e seus amigos e descobriu que ela realmente não estava muito animada para falar, até que ela começou a falar sobre suas viagens de acampamento com Charlie quando ela era pequena.

"Houve uma viagem onde o meu pai pensou ter visto um urso. Ele me ergueu na árvore tão rápido que eu estava agarrada em um galho para salvar a vida. Eu o vi dançar na árvore em frente de mim e era apenas um grande coelho vindo pulando para fora do mato." Bella disse, rindo com a lembrança. "Ele nunca superou aquilo, eu brinquei com ele cada vez que via um coelho depois disso, e a Páscoa era insuportável para ele." Seu sorriso se tornou triste quando ela relembrou como sentia falta do pai.

Ela olhou para baixo e Edward tinha adormecido, com a cabeça em seu estômago e seu rosto virado para ela. "Eu acho que eu deveria ser grata pelo tempo que eu tive." Ela murmurou tristemente. Ela se perguntou o quanto de uma vida Edward tinha tido com sua família, ela não achava que poderia ter sido muito.

Sua mente ainda estava correndo quando ela adormeceu, decidindo o que fazer com Edward no dia seguinte.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ain como sou bondosa u.u postando hj pq vcs merecem ;)**

**ownt xonada nesse selvagem e vcs**

**tao fofo ele no parque **

**e tadinho perdendo a pulseira**

**sera q é uma pista sobre o passado?**

**o que sera q rola nessa semana? edward vai se adaptar a vida humana?**

**louca por mais e vcs**

**Bora comentar entãoo**


	12. Chapter 11

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 11**_

A manhã de Bella foi um pouco mais agitada do que ela tinha planejado. Ela tinha acordado com um estrondo, e a cama fria ao lado dela disse que ela estava sozinha. Ela correu para fora da cama, preocupada que Edward tinha se machucado de alguma forma, só parou de andar no momento em que ela entrou na sala de estar. A planta que ela tinha em seu apartamento era uma árvore de cinco metros* de altura e foi derrubada; a sujeira encheu seu tapete e o sofá. Edward só poderia ser retratado apalpando a sujeira do chão enquanto ele continuava a distribuí-la sobre o seu apartamento.

"O que você está fazendo?" Bella perguntou, horrorizada.

Edward parou e olhou para Bella com diversão em seus olhos. No entanto, isso rapidamente desapareceu quando ele viu a raiva dela. Sentou-se sobre as patas traseiras, encolheu os ombros e abaixou a cabeça.

A árvore era o lugar mais fácil para começar, então, com um suspiro, Bella pegou e endireitou o vaso. Então ela foi e pegou uma pá e a vassoura. Ela limpou os grandes depósitos de sujeira, despejando-os de volta no vaso enquanto todo o tempo Edward olhou para ela, parecendo claramente repreendido.

Após a limpeza, Bella levou Edward para o chuveiro, e ele seguiu em suas mãos e pés, ainda não tendo certeza de sua ira. Ele tinha sujeira debaixo de suas unhas, em seu cabelo, e no rosto dele, em seus ouvidos também. Bella sabia que ele nunca conseguiria se limpar, então ela nervosamente se despiu para sua roupa de baixo, e ligou a água.

Bella entrou na água e ajustou-a antes dela estender a mão para Edward, ele a seguiu para dentro inseguro, mas entrou em cena depois de olhá-la da cabeça aos pés.

"Venha aqui." Bella disse suavemente, persuadindo-o sob o chuveiro.

A água atingiu Edward e arrastou para baixo de seu corpo, enquanto Bella virou-se para pegar o sabonete. Ela teve que forçar-se a não ver a água correr o seu curso através de seu corpo firme. Estendendo a mão, ela pegou a mão de Edward e usou para levantar o braço, e então ela correu o sabão ao longo dele. Ela começou com um braço e, em seguida, mudou-se para o outro lado, cuidando para não encontrar seus olhos e perder seu foco.

Ela pegou uma escova de unha e a passou ao longo do sabão, trazendo-a para a primeira mão dele. Ele pulou um pouco com a sensação de cócegas e Bella riu, fazendo com que um pouco da tensão que estava sentindo se dissipasse.

Uma vez que suas mãos estavam limpas, Bella debateu sobre o que fazer em seguida, ela cometeu o erro de olhar em seus olhos verde-escuros e viu-se perdida. Ela não o conhecia o suficiente para se sentir tão atraída por ele e ainda assim ela achou mais difícil de negar a cada minuto que eles estavam juntos. Ele já era a maior parte de sua vida e ela se sentia mais à vontade com ele do que ela nunca tinha sentido com ninguém. E ainda uma parte dela sentia que ela estava se aproveitando desse homem inocente. Como ele poderia escolher ela quando ele nem sabia que existiam escolhas?

Sacudindo a cabeça, Bella trouxe o sabonete para o peito de Edward e começou a trabalhar em seu físico impecável. Ela estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos sobre o que era certo e o que era errado, ela não tinha percebido o quão baixo o sabonete na mão dela estava mergulhando até Edward rosnar. Ou foi um gemido? De qualquer maneira, o som era fantástico, e Bella saltou para a direita como um relâmpago. Bella deixou cair o sabão, assim que Edward agarrou a mão dela, seu aperto era firme, mas não forte. Ele baixou-lhe a mão e ela olhou para ele para ver seus olhos implorando por ela.

"Toque." Disse ele, mas era muito mais que uma pergunta. Ele estava pedindo socorro.

A mão com sabão de Bella englobava ele em resposta, e todos os pensamentos de se aproveitar desapareceram. Ele tinha pedido por isso, ele queria e inferno, ela queria também. A outra mão deslizou até seu peito enquanto ela o bombeava lentamente. Ela testou seus mamilos, sabendo que nem todos os homens gostavam de serem tocados neles, e descobriu que ele parecia se divertir. Ela deu um passo para mais perto dele, sua pele febril com a sua própria necessidade. Seus lábios pressionados contra o peito como a água que corria sobre ele.

Edward ampliou sua posição de equilíbrio. Ele podia sentir a necessidade saindo de Bella, mas estava perdido no que fazer para ajudá-la com a dela. Lembrando-se da reação que ele tinha recebido quando ele tocou o peito dela, ele estendeu a mão e passou a mão sobre ela. Bella tremeu e os joelhos quase dobraram com a sensação.

Bella queria pressioná-lo mais, mas o orgasmo de Edward começou a construir-se e ele perdeu o foco dela quando ela o trouxe ao longo da borda. Ela segurou as mãos na corrente de água e deixou sua semente ser lavada. Sentia-se fraca com a necessidade, mas agora que Edward tinha tido a sua libertação, ela não se sentia bem pedindo.

Edward viu isso e não tinha qualquer intenção em parar. Bella chegou ao seu redor para desligar a água, e Edward agarrou seus quadris. Ela se levantou e ele a trouxe para si, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela. O corpo de Bella parecia que estava pegando fogo. Cada terminação nervosa estava pulsando logo abaixo de sua pele, à espera de sua vez para ser tocada.

Quando Edward quebrou o beijo, ele murmurou baixinho: "Toque, Bella."

Bella respondeu com um inteligente e estridente: "Tudo bem."

Edward passou as mãos sobre os seios, provocando-lhes como ele tinha feito antes, mas a dor de Bella foi muito menor, então ela pegou a mão dele e moveu para baixo. Ela manteve o ritmo lento, não querendo assustá-lo. Quando suas mãos alcançaram suas regiões inferiores, o corpo de Bella começou a tremer. Seus joelhos tremiam e seu corpo inteiro vibrava com desejo. Ela nunca tinha sentido nada tão forte e ela não tinha certeza se seria capaz de lidar com isso.

Edward a olhou com curiosidade, e sentindo que ela estava instável, ele passou o braço livre em volta da cintura dela e começou a mover os dedos.

Bella nunca se considerou uma barulhenta, mas quando ela gemeu e gritou pelo simples toque de Edward, ela percebeu que apenas nunca tinha tido antes a pessoa certa a tocá-la. Os dedos de Edward nunca entraram dentro dela, mas Bella veio facilmente sem isso. Como ela caiu em seus braços, ela podia sentir sua pulsação correndo contra a dela.

Após secar e vestir Edward nas mesmas roupas que ele estava usando, Bella decidiu que era hora deles irem às compras. Edward precisava de algo para vestir, e enquanto ela não tinha certeza se ele ficaria bem em uma loja, ela não queria deixá-lo sozinho em casa novamente com a planta.

Edward estava feliz em deixar o apartamento, e Bella ainda era capaz de levá-lo para o banco do passageiro e afivelar o cinto, embora ele puxasse a contenção e franzisse a testa.

"Não se preocupe, não é longe." Bella disse, entrando no carro.

Bella esperava isso porque era um dia de semana e as lojas não estariam muito cheias, e quando ela entrou no estacionamento, parecia que eles estavam com sorte. Alguns carros enchiam as vagas de estacionamento, mas em geral o lugar parecia deserto. Bella estacionou próximo à loja que pensou que teria mais sorte e saiu do carro. Edward fez o movimento através de seu banco para se juntar a ela, mas o cinto de segurança o segurou no lugar.

Em pânico, ele agarrou e o puxou, Bella correu em volta para o seu lado do carro. Ele se acalmou um pouco, quando ela abriu a porta, mas não foi até que ela se inclinou sobre ele e soltou-lhe que ele pareceu relaxado novamente. Edward estendeu a mão para o rosto dela e segurou-a, e a beijou em agradecimento. O corpo de Bella respondeu, mas ela se afastou e ajudou Edward a sair do carro. Ela não queria irritá-lo em público, ela não achou que ele teria alguma sensação de privacidade quando se tratava de coisas sexuais.

Um jovem, com um fone de ouvido e as calças penduradas embaixo, deu um alegre Olá para eles enquanto caminhavam para dentro Bella sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, e Edward imitou-a - entusiasmado, ganhando um olhar estranho do menino. Bella riu e pegou a mão de Edward, levando-o para a seção dos homens. Ela pegou algumas coisas para experimentar, ela desejou que ela pudesse colocá-lo em jeans, só para ver, mas ela suspeitava que fosse muito pesado para ele. Em vez disso, ela escolheu um par de calças de linho e uma camisa branca de botão.

Ela pegou um par de tamanhos e levou Edward em direção ao provador. Uma menina pequena com espetado, cabelo loiro e um piercing Monroe* levou as roupas e instalou Edward em uma cabine, olhando-o continuamente. Quando Bella tentou entrar com ele, ela falou asperamente: "Apenas uma pessoa é permitida nos provadores ao mesmo tempo, minha senhora."

* Monroe piercings: Um **monroe piercing** ou **madonna piercing** é um piercing de lábio superior, colocado de forma descentralizada com a finalidade de imitar a pinta de personalidades como Marilyn Monroe, Madonna e Cindy Crawford.

Edward olhou para Bella e esperou que ela viesse com ele. Bella olhou para a garota que estava olhando para ela com cuidado, e então de volta para Edward.

"Você tem que fazê-lo por si mesmo." Bella fingiu tirar a calça e colocar os outros antes de recuar e fechar a porta na cara de um Edward muito confuso.

Houve um barulho e um estrondo que causou tanto à menina de vendas quanto a Bella um olhar para a porta. Bella estava mantendo-a fechada como ela sabia que Edward não teria trancado-a e não havia nenhuma maneira dela abrir a porta e a menina dar uma olhada em Edward. Bella colocou-se na frente da porta e a abriu um pouquinho. Edward tinha saído de suas calças, mas as novas que ele estava tentando pegar ainda tinham o cabide anexado.

Bella não pôde deixar de rir, o que causou de Edward notá-la lá. Ele pediu a ela, e ela lançou um olhar de volta para a sala de atendimento adequado e entrou. Ela soltou o gancho e abriu as calças fechadas na frente. Elas pareciam servir então ela pegou a etiqueta, rasgando-a.

"Muito bom." Disse ela, e pegou a camisa.

Bella recolheu alguns pares de calças em cores diferentes, assim como poucas camisetas e algumas roupas íntimas para Edward. Ela não sabia se ele iria usá-las, mas ela pensou que seria melhor ter algo disponível para ele se necessário.

Bella entregou às roupas e a etiqueta das calças de Edward a menina no caixa e pagou por seus itens. Edward puxou a mão de Bella quando eles deixaram a loja, ela tinha pensado que ele tinha ido muito bem, mas agora que eles estavam do lado de fora novamente, ela podia ver que ele ainda estava se recuperando da experiência. Seus olhos corriam ao redor e sua mão agarrou a dela um pouco mais apertado.

O carro parecia apenas agravar o nervosismo de Edward e Bella se perguntou o que exatamente lhe tinha feito tão nervoso. Esperando que um pouco de ar livre fosse ajudá-lo, Bella se virou na estrada familiar que levava ao cemitério. Quando o carro parou, Edward viu Bella soltar o cinto de segurança e, em seguida, aproximar-se e fazer o mesmo com o seu. Quando ela abriu a porta, no entanto, ele não esperou por ela para deixá-lo sair, ele saltou sobre o banco e para fora do carro.

Bella assistiu enquanto Edward corria alegremente sobre as quatro patas, mas quando ele correu para fora de sua vista, ela começou a se preocupar. O cemitério era bastante normal, e enquanto não havia monumentos altos ou criptas, a área era velha o suficiente para ter várias árvores de grande porte que tornariam fácil perder alguém. Ela pegou o ritmo, seguindo na direção que Edward fugiu.

"Edward?" ela gritou.

Edward saltou de trás de uma árvore e Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio. Ela estava se aproximando da área da sepultura de seu pai, ela deu outro olhar para Edward expelindo um pouco de sua energia antes de ir sentar-se na frente da lápide de seu pai.

"Ei, papai." Ela sorriu. "Então, eu espero que você tenha prestado atenção à minha vida, porque eu não sei nem por onde começar. Eu estou louca né? Eu mal o conheço e ainda assim ele é a pessoa mais fascinante que eu já conheci. Queria que estivesse aqui... Eu preciso de você para me dizer que isso pode funcionar. Como posso fazer isto?" A voz de Bella era mais desesperada quando suas emoções começaram a assumir o controle. "Eu... eu..." A mão de Edward em seu ombro a fez sacudir.

Virando-se, ela sorriu para ele enquanto ele olhava entre ela e a lápide, querendo saber claramente por que ela estava falando sozinha.

Bella não se preocupou em tentar explicar, ela só olhou para a lápide de Charlie e esperou por um sinal, uma resposta para a sua pergunta. Quando nada aconteceu, ela se levantou e limpou a sujeira de seus joelhos. Edward ainda estava confuso, mas ele a seguiu, colocando a mão dela na dele para confortá-la.

Na medida em que se sentou no carro, Bella sabia que a única maneira que ela e Edward poderiam ter uma chance no mundo real seria se ela descobrisse mais sobre ele, então ela colocou o carro em marcha e dirigiu-se para mais uma parada.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eita que comprar roupas foi complicado rsrs**

**Bella e Edward no chuveiro HOT**

**Onde sera que Bella vai agora?**

**sera que saberemos mais sobre Edward?**

**Ai que essa fic me deixa doida de curiosidade. E vcs?**

**Nunca sabemos o que vai acontecer kkkk**

**Bora comentar povo**

**Ate quarta ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 12**_

A biblioteca era um dos edifícios mais antigos da cidade e era um espetáculo para ser visto, com grandes estantes de livros que haviam sido esculpidas com cabeças de leão ao lado. Nas prateleiras mais altas eram necessárias às escadas deslizantes que se moviam em toda a biblioteca em um rack de metal. Todo o edifício tinha uma sensação quase mística ou mágica, e Edward, com sua fluida forma animalesca de se mover, parecia se encaixar estranhamente com a sensação do lugar.

Eles se aventuraram na parte de trás da biblioteca, atrás da estação da área de pesquisa. Havia computadores, bem como microfichas disponíveis para os clientes e suas pesquisas. Bella deixou as mãos percorrerem alguns dos livros em seu caminho de volta, apreciando a sensação das colunas ao longo de seu alcance. Passando pela seção de natureza, ela parou e pegou um livro, entregando-o a Edward quando ele se sentou em uma mesa.

Edward abriu o livro maravilhado, sem se preocupar em ir página por página, apenas folheou parando no meio. Quatro pares de olhos de lobo olharam para ele a partir da imagem em frente a ele, e ele olhou para Bella surpreso e depois de volta para o livro. Ele estava hipnotizado pelas criaturas conhecidas no livro e Bella usou isso como a chance de fazer um pouco de sua própria pesquisa.

Conectando-se no computador, Bella abriu a opção de busca e foi trabalhar. Sua primeira tarefa foi a de procurar crianças perdidas. Haviam aparecido muitas, mas nenhuma das descrições que ela viu parecia se encaixar ou combinar com Edward. Ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo ele estava desaparecido, o que fez a base de dados quase impossível de verificar, por isso ela decidiu tentar outro ângulo, acidentes de carro. Ela aproximou a idade de Edward entre dezenove e vinte e cinco, dando-lhe uma lista de centenas de acidentes registrados na área. Mais uma vez, era quase impossível apontar um tempo de desaparecimento, mas Bella assumiu que teria sido jovem. Digitando "criança perdida" reduzindo a procura, mas nada aparecia para ela.

Alterando os meios, ela mudou 'carro' para 'acampamento' e começou a olhar por toda uma nova lista de links. Depois de ver a quantidade de caminhantes perdidos e ataques de animais que tiveram lugar durante o primeiro conjunto de seis anos, que ela procurou, Bella perguntou se acampar era realmente o passatempo seguro que ela sempre pensava que era. Ela rolou para baixo a página até que algo chamou sua atenção.

Mãe e filho morrem em ataque de urso.

Ao clicar no link, Bella deslizou a primeira parte do artigo, parando quando uma palavra saltou para ela.

Edward.

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta ao ler os detalhes do artigo. Sr. e Sra. Cullen e seu filho tinham ido acampar quando a esposa encontrou-se entre um urso e seu filhote. A mãe ursa tinha se encarregado, batendo o pai fora de seus pés e surrou a esposa. O peito da Sra. Cullen foi rasgado por grandes garras do urso, mas ela ainda estava viva quando o animal saiu. Bella engoliu em seco quando ela leu mais.

Sra. Cullen foi transportada para o hospital, onde ela morreu por seus ferimentos na manhã seguinte. Sr. Cullen estava praticamente ileso, tendo apenas uma leve concussão, mas o filho do casal de três anos, Edward, desapareceu e foi dado como morto. A extensa procura pelo menino não foi bem sucedida e com a quantidade de sangue que deixou no parque de campismo, presume-se que ele foi uma vítima do urso também.

Ela rolou para baixo e olhando para ela estava um retrato da família. Qualquer dúvida que ela poderia ter tido foi apagada quando viu os olhos verdes olhando para ela. Cabelo cor de cobre selvagem de Edward nessa pequena criança teria sido suficiente para fazê-la rir, se ela não estivesse ciente da tragédia que se abatera sobre o menino.

Bella olhou para cima e mais para Edward. O mundo dela sentiu-se abalado e ele ainda estava sentado lá correndo os dedos sobre as fotos dos lobos, como se nada tivesse mudado. Mas tudo tinha mudado. Edward tinha um nome, Cullen, e ele tinha uma família.

Bella olhou de volta para o computador. Ela não queria perder Edward, mas ela tinha que saber se alguém ainda estava esperando ele voltar para casa. Pegando o nome fora da tela, Bella fez uma pesquisa por um Carlisle Cullen na área.

Ela clicou no primeiro link que surgiu e seu coração afundou.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen morreu de um ataque cardíaco fulminante no dia 8 de novembro de 2008. Ele foi o último membro sobrevivente de sua família. Ele fora enterrado no cemitério Lake View com sua esposa, Esme Cullen, e seu filho, Edward Cullen.

Bella sentiu a gota de lágrima em sua mão antes que ela percebesse que ela estava chorando, mas as lágrimas eram de frustração e raiva mais do que qualquer coisa. Como a vida poderia ser tão injusta? Edward era um milagre, o fato dele ter sobrevivido desde os três anos na floresta com a ajuda dos lobos era a prova disso, mas alguém não deveria estar lá para apreciá-lo? Ela não podia acreditar que sua família tinha ido embora. Parecia demasiado severo o que o mundo já tinha jogado com ele. Ela imprimiu cada uma de suas abas abertas, recebendo o artigo do acidente e o obituário.

Quando Bella olhou para Edward, ela sentiu o coração partir pelo menino perdido. Ela não sabia o que fazer com essa nova informação, seria cruel tentar explicá-lo? Ela viu quando ele pressionou o rosto com o livro, tentando esfregar o lobo com sua bochecha.

Bella desligou o computador e se aproximou de Edward, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro. Ele olhou para ela e ela sorriu tristemente para ele.

"É hora de ir." Disse ela, agarrando o braço dele e ajudando-o.

Eles pararam no balcão de informações, coletando e pagando as impressões, antes de voltar para o carro. Bella se sentiu sobrecarregada, e seu humor ansioso transferido para Edward, deixando-o arisco no veículo.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Bella se sentiu perdida. Sentou-se no sofá, jogando as impressões da biblioteca na mesa de café na frente dela, e respirou fundo. Edward estava ao seu lado instantaneamente, pressionando seu rosto contra o dela. Edward esfregou o rosto de um lado e depois do outro, acariciando seu pescoço em cada passagem. As lágrimas começaram a cair quando Bella percebeu que ele estava consolando-a. Ele podia não ter entendido a língua, mas Edward estava muito em sintonia com suas emoções.

Edward sentiu a umidade em seu rosto e ele sentou-se, franzindo o cenho para ela. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas. Sentado, ele notou os papéis sobre a mesa, as palavras não significavam nada para ele, mas ele ficou impressionado com a imagem. Ele correu os dedos sobre o rosto do menino e parou quando atingiu o pescoço. Ele parecia confuso e Bella finalmente viu o que ele estava olhando, em volta do pescoço do menino era um colar de tecido com o nome de Edward escrito nele. Bella começou a chorar novamente e Edward esqueceu rapidamente a imagem, aninhando-a e consolando-a imediatamente.

Naquela noite, Bella encontrou conforto nos braços de Edward enquanto lutava com ela sobre o quanto sobre o seu passado ela deveria dizer a ele, e como ela começaria a explicar. Era tarde, e Edward já estava dormindo quando sua mente desligou e permitiu que ela dormisse.

Uma batida em sua porta acordou Bella de um sono sem sonhos. Edward acordou com ela, mas olhou para ver o que ela iria fazer antes de se levantar, ele foi se tornando mais adaptado aos ruídos cotidianos que eram encontrados em todo o mundo civilizado. Bella passou por baixo do braço de Edward e se dirigiu para a porta. Ela pegou um robe em seu caminho e, em seguida, fez uma dupla verificação para ver se Edward ainda estava na cueca que tinha colocado nele na noite anterior. Uma vez que ela estava convencida de que eles estavam decentes, ela abriu a porta.

"Bella, o que diabos você fez?" Alice soltou quando ela entrou pela porta, mas quando viu Edward ali, seus olhos ficaram arregalados e assustados, e Bella sabia que Alice sabia.

"Acalme-s.," Bella respondeu, preventivamente. "Só me dê um segundo... Vamos Edward." Ela levou Edward de volta para o quarto e pediu-lhe para ficar, antes de fechar a porta e voltar para Alice.

"Um homem selvagem louco, Bella? Eu sabia que você precisava de tempo e transar para superar Ben, mas realmente? Que porra é essa? Ele é um pervertido, Bella." Alice sussurrou a última parte.

"Não é o que parece." Bella respondeu, embora quando pensava nisso, meio que era.

"Então você está me dizendo que... Que o homem não estava no noticiário durante a minha gravação de vídeo pessoal de Grey's Anatomy na semana passada?" Ela perguntou, apontando para a porta do quarto .

"Alice, acalme-se, por favor. Ele não é perigoso e ele não é um pervertido." Bella não podia deixar de corar.

"Não é perigoso?" Alice gritou, " Ele atacou uma mulher na floresta. Agarrou-a por trás. Quem sabe o que teria feito se o seu homem não estivesse lá para salvá-la." Bella revirou os olhos, o que só fez Alice falar ainda mais. "Você tem que entregá-lo para a polícia... E se você não vai, eu vou."

Bella deu uma risadinha sem graça. "De onde você acha que eu tirei ele?"

"E quantas mentiras que você teve que dizer para tirá-lo? Bella, é preciso entregá-lo para alguns profissionais." Disse ela friamente, mandando para longe a paciência de Bella.

Bella tinha tido o suficiente. Com um acesso de raiva, ela deu um fora em sua amiga de tamanho pequeno. "Ouça aqui. Esta é a minha vida e eu estou cansada dos meus supostos amigos tentando me dizer o que eu estou fazendo de errado. Esse homem, como você chama-o, foi mais amigo para mim no curto espaço de tempo que o conheço do que todos os meus outros amigos combinados." Alice começou a interromper, mas Bella a cortou com a mão em seu rosto. "Se você tomasse dois segundos, e visse como eu estava feliz, como aquele homem me mudou irrevogavelmente, então você não teria sequer sugerido tentar nos separar. E se você ainda pensa em chamar a polícia para mim, Alice Brandon, você pode ir se foder e nossa amizade também."

Alice olhou para Bella com a boca bem aberta. Bella nunca se levantou para si mesma e as duas meninas estavam se curando após o choque disso. As inúmeras vezes quando Alice tinha se deleitado com seu drama passou pela cabeça de Bella. Bella sabia que seus amigos não eram sempre as pessoas de mais apoio, mas ela não podia acreditar que Alice iria ameaçar tirar o único pedaço de felicidade, que ela lembrava ter em seu passado recente, mesmo sem pedir nenhum detalhe.

O rosto de Alice virou duro. "Eu vejo como é. Caras antes de amigas, né? Bem, não me chame quando ele começar a atacar as mulheres aleatórias, Bella. Porque ele é louco e é isso que ele vai fazer."

A luta tinha saído de Bella e ela suspirou. "Vá embora, Alice." Sua voz estava cansada e triste, mas Alice não cedeu, ela apenas se virou e saiu, batendo a porta atrás dela.

O baixo lamentar veio de trás da porta do quarto. Bella correu e a abriu, só para encontrar Edward sentado lá do outro lado com um olhar triste no rosto. Ele obviamente tinha ouvido os gritos e estava preocupado.

"Está tudo bem." Bella disse, caindo de joelhos na frente dele e abraçando-o.

O humor de Edward continuou indo para baixo, depois que Alice foi embora. Bella tentou várias coisas de ensinar-lhe novas palavras até barbear e o abraçar, mas ele ainda parecia fora de si. Ele se tornou letárgico, e pela falta de uma palavra melhor, mal-humorado. Ela ainda tentou levá-lo ao parque, mas foi só quando ele animou-se com a visão de um cachorro grande que ela sabia o que o estava incomodando. Ele perdeu sua família. Os lobos eram tudo o que conhecia e ela tinha o levado para longe disso.

Esse conhecimento colocou Bella em uma pirueta de confusão. Edward parecia bastante feliz com ela ao longo dos últimos dois dias, mas talvez ele estivesse mudando de ideia. Bella tinha lhe ensinado várias palavras e as coisas simples, como comer com um garfo e usar o banheiro, mas havia tantas coisas mais que ele precisava saber se ele ficasse em seu mundo. Talvez as coisas não parecessem valer a pena para ele.

Bella sabia que manter Edward em seu mundo seria egoísmo de uma forma, e por mais que ela quisesse ficar só com ele, ela sabia que ele precisava ter a opção novamente. Bella fez uma mala cheia de coisas dela e jogou sua barraca no carro. Ela agarrou seu refrigerador para fora de sua sala de armazenamento e encheu-o de gelo antes de embalar algumas coisas nele, cuidando para levar comida que não faria Edward ficar doente.

"Vamos lá, Edward." Disse ela fazendo com que ele olhasse para cima do sofá. "Nós vamos acampar."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eita que vontade de chorar :'(**

**Pobre Edward não tem ninguém no mundo**

**E a Alice mo vaca nê kkkk vou dizer só a Joana cullen acertou que ela ia ser una chata rsrs**

**Enfim Bella vai levar Edward pros lobos**

**Ele vai ficar la?**

**Bella vai ficar la?**

**Ou eles voltaram para a civilização?**

**curiosa e vcs?**

**bora comentar povo ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 13**_

Bella sentou-se no tronco e viu o vento soprando nas árvores. Sentia-se entorpecida, mas ela preferiu porque ela sabia que logo que ela começasse a sentir novamente, ela estaria chorando. Fazia mais de uma hora desde que Bella viu Edward decolar entre as árvores, e por mais que ela não queira admitir isso, ela tinha certeza que ele não ia voltar.

Eles chegaram ao acampamento, e Edward imediatamente começou a andar por ele cheirando cada pedra, árvore, arbusto e a área enquanto Bella montava o acampamento. Ela tinha jogado o saco de dormir e colchão na tenda e trouxe o frigobar do carro. Ela estava prestes a chamá-lo quando ele se animou quando o vento soprava, e ele saiu correndo para a floresta. Bella tinha deixado cair o frigobar que ela estava carregando e correu atrás dele, mas era tarde demais, pelo tempo que ela tinha entrado na floresta, ele estava fora de vista. Ela chamou por ele algumas vezes, mas sem resposta, ela encontrou-se de volta ao acampamento, esperando ele voltar.

Essa esperança foi sumindo rapidamente.

Bella perdeu-se pelas próximas horas em uma série de tarefas mundanas. Ela organizou seu refrigerador e preparou-se um almoço leve. Depois de encher o colchão de ar, ela fez a cama, dobrando o lençol em volta da cama de plástico e descompactando o saco de dormir, colocando-o como um edredom. Ela sabia que ela ia ficar no acampamento por um pouco de tempo, porque mesmo que sua cabeça lhe dissesse que Edward não ia voltar, cada vez que as folhas farfalhavam ao vento, seu coração batia com entusiasmo, dizendo-lhe que era uma possibilidade.

Mas logo o sol encontrou seu caminho para baixo por trás das árvores e o vento fresco da noite piscou. Bella vestiu o suéter e cutucou seu fogo com uma vara. Ela começou na esperança de que iria trazer Edward de volta, embora ela ainda se recusasse a admiti-lo - reivindicando para si mesma que ela precisava para cozinhar - mas o fogo estava agora meramente em brasas, e ela ainda não tinha grelhado nada sobre ele.

"Eu acho que é isso." Ela suspirou e dirigiu-se para a tenda, curvando-se sob o cobertor.

A primeira lágrima caiu de seus olhos e no nariz, pousando em seu travesseiro, mas ela não fez nenhum movimento para limpar o rosto seco. Um pouco mais caiu, mas ela ainda não podia envolver-se em torno do que ela estava sentindo. Ela viveu toda a sua vida sem Edward, mas o pensamento de nunca vê-lo novamente, não era algo que ela pudesse suportar.

O vento parecia pegar e transportar um uivo baixo com ele. Ouvidos de Bella tocaram com o som, como seu cérebro tentasse decifrar se o que tinha ouvido era realmente um lobo ou apenas o vento. Mas em seguida, ele voltou, e desta vez foi mais claro e mais alto, fazendo com que Bella se sentasse. Ela não se atreveu a se mover enquanto ela esperava o som novamente. A terceira vez que o som veio, foi um gemido claro, e era perto.

Abrindo a barraca com cuidado, o abrir lento do zíper tocou alto na noite. Bella abriu a porta da tenda para baixo, e olhando para o parque de campismo, ela sentiu como se ela pudesse respirar de novo. Sentado a quatro pés da tenda estavam Edward e Jake.

Bella se arrastou para fora da barraca e Edward encontrou-a no meio do caminho. Os dois em suas mãos e joelhos, Edward correu seu rosto, da testa ao rosto, ao longo de Bella.

"Eu não achei que você ia voltar." Bella disse, principalmente para si mesma.

Edward olhou para ela de perto e, em seguida, respondeu: "Bella -ficar- Edward."

Bella colocou os braços em torno de Edward, os levantando para cima em seus joelhos para se abraçarem. Ela tinha ficado tão aliviada ao vê-lo de que não foi até o momento que ela percebeu que ele tinha encontrado uma maneira de sair de sua roupa novamente. Ela olhou por cima do ombro de Edward, e atrás dele, ofegando com um sorriso parecendo feliz em seu rosto, era Jake.

Ela se afastou e suspirou. "Eu não posso ficar aqui, Edward."

Edward parecia frustrado, ele tinha algo a dizer, mas não sabia quais palavras, e ele virou-se e apontou para Jake. Bella assistiu enquanto ele olhou para ela e resmungou.

"Lobo?" Perguntou ela, querendo saber se essa era a palavra que ele estava perguntando.

Edward acenou com a cabeça "Bella -ficar- lobo." E, em seguida, ele bateu no peito "Edward."

Bella deixou as fantasias de que Edward estava fazendo lavagem sobre ela. A ideia de ficar com ele e os lobos na floresta tinha atravessado sua mente. A ideia de viver de forma simples e naturalmente sempre tinha apelado para ela e ela não conseguia pensar em uma pessoa melhor para fazê-lo. Mas como com qualquer fantasia, era fácil de estourar, as verdadeiras questões apareceram: O que ela comeria? Como é que eles viveriam? E sobre o seu "período" do mês? Nenhumas das perguntas eram muito agradáveis, mas todas elas eram muito reais. Não era uma coisa boa. Ela não tem que responder a nenhuma delas ainda. Bella poderia levar alguns dias e fingir. Além disso, ela queria ver como Edward morava. Ela tinha visto um pequeno vislumbre, mas agora eles tinham uma familiaridade, e ela podia participar e desfrutar das coisas que ele mostrou a ela.

Ela olhou de volta para a barraca e depois para Edward, decidindo. Edward, curioso com o que ela estava olhando, fez o seu caminho para dentro da tenda. Bella seguiu feliz e assim o fez Jake. Tudo ocorreu tão rápido que Bella não percebeu até a barraca estar em ruínas ao seu redor. Jake tinha pisado no colchão de ar, suas garras fizeram quatro furos nele e fez um som de estalo, o que assustou o lobo, que em seu pânico recuou, e derrubou a tenda com ele.

Bella queria rir, mas quando percebeu que Edward estava fora da confusão, ela encontrou-se preocupada. Lutando para sair da tenda, ela finalmente encontrou a porta e saiu. Ela olhou freneticamente ao redor do acampamento pelos dois, mas não podia vê-los em qualquer lugar.

"Edward? Jake?" ela gritou, esperando que eles não tivessem ido longe demais.

A cabeça de Edward saiu da árvore em primeiro lugar, e por outro lado, Jake o seguiu. Ambos lentamente fizeram seu caminho em torno da árvore até Bella.

"Cada um por si, não é? Acho que nossa próxima aula vai ser cavalheirismo." Bella ponderou.

Eles não se preocuparam com a reconstrução da tenda, em vez disso, Bella deixou Edward levá-la de volta para a caverna. Ela não tinha certeza de como os outros lobos iriam responder a vê-la de volta, depois de Edward ter ido também. Jake sempre tinha tomado um gosto por ela, mas ela não sabia se os outros lobos seriam tão complacentes por roubar seu companheiro.

O lobo colorido chocolate aproximou-se primeiro, e cheirou-lhe uma vez antes de empurrar a mão dela com a sua cabeça. Bella sorriu ao acariciá-lo suavemente. O lobo cinza-escuro se aproximou dela e olhou-a com cuidado, mas era com a loba cinzenta que Bella estava preocupada, e com razão. A loba mostrou os dentes quando Bella se aproximou da entrada da caverna e rosnou. Bella deu um passo para trás e Jake andou para trás, para tampá-la.

Edward rosnou de volta para a loba cinza, e Bella ficou subitamente preocupada. Edward poderia ser forte, mas se essa loba estava com raiva, não haveria chance. A loba enfiou as orelhas para baixo contra a cabeça e fez um som bufando. Edward levantou-se e soprou-se, parecendo tão grande quanto possível, ele soltou outro rosnado. A loba cinza deu um passo em direção a ele, mas o maior lobo, o preto e cinza, entrou no meio, empurrando-a para trás com a cabeça. A loba cinzenta não perdeu tempo de virar e correr para o mato. Bella sentiu um alívio quando ela tinha ido embora, mas ela sabia que isso estava longe de estar resolvido.

Bella entrou na caverna primeiro, seguida por Edward e os outros lobos. O chão de terra parecia convidativo e ela sorriu para suas memórias de dormir lá entre Edward e os lobos. Ela mergulhou em sua fantasia e afastou todos os pontos negativos, incidindo apenas sobre as partes boas de estar lá na selva com ele.

O ar da noite tinha esfriado e Bella viu-se tremendo, e ela percebeu que Edward parecia com frio também. Aborrecimento ferveu dentro dela quando ela percebeu que ela tinha o mantido na civilização e que ele tinha se acostumado tão rapidamente. Isso tinha tomado quase pouco tempo, nem mesmo uma semana, e Edward já estava tendo problemas de adaptação de volta ao seu mundo. Ela teria que tomar uma decisão e cumpri-la, ou Edward seria proscrito em qualquer mundo que ela escolhesse.

Sentou-se no chão, Edward veio e deitou-se ao lado dela, enquanto o terreno não podia ser considerado confortável, isso deu-lhe algum conforto. Edward colocou seu braço sobre o estômago e acariciou seu rosto em seu pescoço.

"Boa noite, Edward." Bella sussurrou quando sentiu que era o bastante e viram os outros lobos se estabelecerem ao redor dela.

O mundo escureceu rapidamente, e Bella morava em sonhos de correr por entre as árvores e os encontros íntimos nos prados. Quando ela acordou, Edward estava apoiado num cotovelo olhando para ela. Bella sentiu suas bochechas corarem com o calor que o seu sonho voltou, correndo sobre ela. E Edward, nu e pairando sobre ela, era quase mais do que ela poderia tomar.

Seus olhos castanhos olharam em seus sorridentes verdes e ela lambeu os lábios enquanto se preparava para ser beijada. No entanto, o beijo não veio de quem ela estava esperando, porque só então, Jake lambeu sua bochecha do outro lado.

"Jake, ewwww" Disse ela, empurrando o focinho com a mão.

"Jake?" Edward disse, claramente confuso. "Lobo."

Bella bateu em seu peito. "Bella." Então Edward, "Edward", em seguida, apontou para Jake, "Jake".

Edward ainda não chegou a fazê-lo, mas compreendeu o suficiente. Ele apontou para o lobo chocolate e resmungou. Bella olhou para o lobo e depois de volta para Edward.

"Eu não sei, eu não falar esse." Edward olhou para ela dura, estudando suas palavras por alguma reconhecível.

"Aquele". Ele apontou para trás, o lobo. Em seguida, ele reiterou "Jake... Aquele."

"Não," Bella disse quando ela percebeu o que ele pensou. Mas quando ele olhou para ela, para mais informações, ela estava perdida novamente. Ela tentou chegar a um nome para satisfazer Edward, e por alguma razão, apenas material de escritório estava correndo por sua cabeça. Quando ela estava prestes a desistir e chamar o lobo de Bic, ela veio com um nome perfeito. "Quil".

É claro que Edward tinha dificuldade em pronunciar a palavra difícil e acabou soando mais como 'kweel' quando ele disse isso.

Uma vez que Bella tinha acabado de nomear os lobos, Sansão para o grande de tamanho cinza-escuro e Leah para a loba, os dois se dirigiram para a floresta. Bella se perguntava se ela deveria ter trazido o refrigerador com eles, mas Edward a levou a um arbusto cheio de morangos silvestres. Bella comeu alegremente fora da árvore e viu como Edward fez o mesmo.

Bella nunca tinha sido uma grande comedora de café da manhã, mas uma hora depois, seu estômago começou a rosnar. Com toda a caminhada e uma pequena quantidade de comida, ela estava se sentindo faminta. Edward notou o som e o conheceu imediatamente.

Era fascinante ver Edward se transformar em modo de caça, tornando-se estranhamente calmo e quieto enquanto ouvia sua presa. Bella sentiu-se prendendo a respiração para impedi-la de doar a sua posição. Seu corpo se movia em movimentos vigorosos e elegantes e o cérebro de Bella teve um tempo fácil para combinar aqueles movimentos com o sonho que tivera. Ela soltou um suspiro trêmulo, sem conseguir prendê-lo por mais tempo, e Edward virou a cabeça para ela rapidamente.

Ela ficou lá parada, com o coração batendo e os joelhos tremendo enquanto Edward mudou seu alvo de sua presa de comida para ela. Ele agachou-se para se erguer totalmente em um movimento suave. Bella não conseguia parar os olhos de viajarem sobre a sua forte mandíbula, através de suas clavículas salientes, e para baixo no seu abdômen firme, e antes de vê-lo mover-se, logo ele estava pressionando-a contra a árvore.

Bella beijou-o forte, os dentes batendo nos seus enquanto ela tentava se aproximar ainda mais do que a pele permitiria. Ela podia senti-lo, mas suas roupas estavam no caminho e por isso ela o empurrou e agarrou a barra da camisa, puxando-a e jogando-a para o lado. As mãos de Edward estavam em seus seios e seus movimentos foram se tornando mais e mais naturais a cada vez que ele fazia isso.

Enquanto Edward brincava com o peito dela, Bella empurrou suas calças para baixo e chutou para fora as sandálias. Uma vez que Edward viu que o obstáculo foi embora, ele colocou as mãos em sua calcinha e com maestria assumiu o comando. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e para a árvore, mas a dor não a incomodava ao todo, não quando Edward estava trabalhando sobre ela como estava. Ela o queria, mais do que ela jamais quis ninguém, e assim, quando Edward agarrou a mão dela e colocou-a sobre sua ereção, ela empurrou-o para trás. Edward gemeu e tentou novamente, mas desta vez, Bella tomou sua mão e empurrou-a bem. Ela aliviou para baixo suas calcinhas e a chutou para fora. Então ela o agarrou, levantou uma perna ao redor de seu quadril, e tentou orientá-lo para ela.

Edward podia ver o que ela estava tentando fazer, mas o ângulo e a altura tornaram difícil. Sua frustração era evidente quando ele perdeu a entrada pela terceira vez. Bella fez seu próprio som descontente e olhou em volta. Não havia um bom lugar para se deitar, mas havia uma árvore caída que estava em uma altura decente. Lembrou-se de Edward tentando acasalar com ela naquela manhã, então ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando ela se aproximou da árvore e inclinou-se sobre ela, apresentando-se a ele. Ela olhou para ele por cima do ombro e ele já estava em movimento, um fogo em seus olhos que tanto a assustou como emocionou.

Quando Edward entrou nela, Bella sentiu uma dor aguda, que lhe disse que isso não era uma fantasia, isso era real. Ela estava perdendo sua virgindade em uma floresta com um homem que falava apenas algumas palavras, e embora isso não pudesse ter sido como ela imaginou sua primeira vez, foi perfeito.

Ela agarrou a árvore quando ele empurrou em movimentos fluidos, mantendo-se estável. Com o fogo lentamente transformado em prazer, ela sentiu suas mãos apertarem seus quadris enquanto ele empurrou uma última vez e gritou. O interior de Bella se apertou ao ouvir o som do seu prazer e seu próprio prazer percorreu seu corpo.

Quando Edward recuou, Bella levantou-se e virou-se para ele. Ele tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e Bella não poderia deixar de retribuir. Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e puxou-o para baixo, beijando seus lábios.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Ela sussurrou.

"Amor - Bella." Edward respondeu.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ow Bella e Edward na floresta na pervisse kkkk**

**que HOT ui mo calro aki em**

**Tinha q ser a Leah a loba chata ne ¬¬'**

**Enfim Bella vai ficar com Edward na floresta? Vocês ficariam?**

**Eu não kkkk, mas eu não sou do tipo que gosta de mato, mas mesmo assim deixar a civilização pra trás é complicado.**

**Mas quem sabe nê Bella gosta da floresta rsrs**

**saberemos no próximo então bora comentar povo ;)**

**Amandoo o amor de vcs pelo Selvagemward ;)**


	15. Chapter 14

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 14**_

Bella respirou fundo e estudou os objetos à sua frente. Seu lábio enrolou para baixo de um lado quando ela tomou o lado oposto, entre os dentes. Finalmente ela escolheu o objeto. Edward inclinou a cabeça para o lado e lambeu os lábios, o que Bella tinha começado a aprender, era o sinal dele pensando muito fortemente. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e, em seguida, eles atiraram para cima.

"Peeedaaa", disse ele, e então seus olhos olharam para Bella para ver se ele estava correto.

"Sim, pedra" Disse ela animadamente e pegou o próximo item.

Edward estudou este por menos tempo, antes que ele respondeu: "Árvore."

O rosto de Bella caiu e o de Edward em seguida dela. "Amora." Disse ela, estalando um dos frutos doces em sua boca.

Eles estavam trabalhando na linguagem na maioria da manhã. Bella pensou que ensinar-lhe palavras que estavam em seu ambiente podia ser mais fácil do que ensinar-lhe palavras como 'torradeira', quando ele nunca tinha visto uma. No geral, ela tinha ficado muito impressionada com a sua capacidade de aprender o que ela estava tentando passar para ele, mas ela poderia dizer que ele estava começando a se encher, e ela estava ficando com fome.

"Comida." Bella disse a Edward, e ele reconheceu a palavra certa "Bella, fique."

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder, Edward tinha saltado para dentro da floresta, caçando o seu almoço. Bella decidiu que se Edward ia ser o caçador, então ela seria a coletora. Ela olhou por cima das muitas floras e faunas ao seu redor, em busca de algo comestível. Ela tinha sido muito boa quando ela era mais jovem a identificar as plantas, mas quando seus olhos passaram sobre a área em torno dela, ela sabia que estava um pouco enferrujada. Fazendo uma nota mental para obter um livro sobre o assunto, Bella percebeu o quanto ela estava considerando se hospedar na floresta. E uma vez que ela ainda estava mantendo a mente aberta para todas as opções, ela começou a fazer uma lista mental de coisas que ela poderia fazer para tornar a vida mais fácil para ela e Edward a longo prazo.

A planta parecendo familiar chamou sua atenção e ela se abaixou para inspecioná-la. As violetas eram algo que ela tinha certeza, então ela pegou um par de flores e, em seguida, continuou a olhar. Ela encontrou uma abundância de trevos, e ao misturá-los juntos, ela tinha uma salada feita, ela só precisava de uma tigela. Então, ela se lembrou de algo. Dando um salto, ela voltou para dentro da caverna e olhou para o que ela tinha deixado para Edward. A loba, Leah, estava descansando e parecia irritada com a invasão de Bella, mas ela não se preocupou muito, só xingando e colocando a cabeça para trás e para baixo para continuar seu sono.

Não encontrando o pote ali, ela voltou para fora da caverna, ela procurou por toda a área até encontrar uma pequena área com um solo bem plano. O pote e faca que ela deixou para Edward estavam lá, mas havia mais uma coisa lá também. Bella jogou o punhado de salada de vida selvagem na tigela e depois se abaixou para pegar o item. Ela não sabia que estava desaparecido ou até mesmo quando ele o pegou, mas lá estava ele. Ela tinha conseguido o moletom de seu pai em seu último aniversário antes dele morrer, como ela nem mesmo soube que estava desaparecido?

Não estava com raiva de Edward ter confiscado seu moletom, em vez disso, encontrou-se sorrindo, perguntando como ele tinha pegado-o.

"Bella?" A voz de Edward chamou, e ela revelou-se do seu lugar.

Edward olhou para ela, e então para baixo para sua mão segurando o moletom. Bella esperava que ele mostrasse algum tipo de remorso, mas ele apenas sorriu e ergueu os esquilos mortos com orgulho e exclamou: "Comida."

Ele comeu a salada, mas Edward fez uma careta ao sentir o gosto, o que Bella não podia culpá-lo porque ela estava tendo um momento difícil ao comer ela mesma o esquilo. Ela tinha cozinhado um deles para si, mas Edward queria o seu cru. Ela se sentiu um pouco enjoada quando ele rasgou a carne com os dentes, mas foi o sangue escorrendo pelo queixo que fez ela enjoar.

"Só me deixe cozinhar um pouco." Ela implorou até que ele cedeu.

Não querendo exagerar, mas foi o suficiente para que ela fosse capaz de vê-lo comer e não perder o seu próprio apetite. Bella pensou sobre que outras coisas que ela poderia ensinar-lhe que existia em seu próprio mundo. As possibilidades eram infinitas, o que também significou que a tarefa parecia difícil. Mesmo no deserto, onde não havia muito o que aprender, a linguagem sábia, Bella se viu sobrecarregada com a tarefa à frente. Além de seu mundo, de volta à cidade, havia milhões de palavras novas para aprender, e junto com cada uma dessas palavras tinham coisas tão estranhas para Edward, que ela nem sabia como começar a explicá-las. Se Edward tivesse vivido há 80 anos, a sua mudança de selvagem à civilizado teria sido muito mais fácil, mas como você explicar a alguém que nunca viu um livro, que dirá a internet?

Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais se perguntava se Edward jamais teria uma vida normal. E se ele não poderia ser normal na cidade, era melhor para ele ser normal na floresta? Onde é que Bella se encaixava nisso, ela se perguntava. Não havia como negar que ela estava mais feliz lá na floresta com Edward do que ela tinha estado na cidade, mas a longo prazo, como ela conseguiria? Enquanto ela não era mimada, havia certas coisas que ela não ficaria sem para uma vida confortável, por longos períodos de tempo, coisas como sabonete, pasta de dente, papel higiênico, absorventes e, só para citar alguns.

Após o almoço, Bella seguiu Edward para a água e ela viu quando ele inclinou-se e bebeu direto da fonte. Bella sentiu-se corar com a visão de seus músculos, firmes e fortes. Ela se sentiu pulsar por ele e a dor desagradável que a lembrou do encontro agradável no dia anterior. Bella sempre foi capaz de manter-se sob controle quando se tratava de seus hormônios, mas seus pensamentos sobre como o tempo pode ser fugaz, e o fato de que ele era o homem mais atraente que ela já tinha encontrado, foi tornando-se difícil.

Com a combinação de sol quente e suas fantasias tórridas jogando em sua cabeça, Bella olhou para a água como um amigo bem-vindo. Enquanto Edward lambeu o líquido frio, Bella rapidamente se despiu e entrou na água. Seus olhos corriam para trás e para ele, até que ela foi coberta pelo rio. Empurrando as mãos na água, Bella sentiu-se melhor quando o frio esfriou sua dor. Ela deixou cair a cabeça para trás, deixando seu cabelo mergulhar para baixo.

Edward quando em terra, podia deslocar-se em qualquer coisa. Na água, no entanto, tornava-se algo semelhante a um touro numa loja de porcelana. Ele espirrou através da água, e Bella puxou sua cabeça para cima quando ela o ouviu. Sentia-se nervosa em sua abordagem, muito consciente de que ele estava nu, e ainda mais consciente de que ela estava nua também. Seu sorriso indiferente e postura não teria enganado ninguém, exceto Edward. Ele devolveu o sorriso e jogou um pouco de água para ela. A boca de Bella se arregalou em choque antes de rir, golpeando a água de volta em seu caminho. Edward deu mais um empurrão de água nela, antes que ela agarrasse seu braço.

"Oh não, você não." Disse ela, rindo e jogando todo o seu corpo no braço de Edward para que ele não conseguisse movê-lo.

Edward passou o outro braço em torno da cintura de Bella e puxou-a para seu peito. O bom humor mudou e eles estavam subitamente presos juntos, o peito subindo e descendo junto, quando seus lábios encontraram um ao outro. Bella colocou as palmas das mãos sobre o peito de Edward e ele a colocou em seus braços. Perdida em seus pensamentos e decidindo o quão longe ela ia deixar isso ir, Bella nem sequer ouviu o uivo baixo atravessando a distância. Edward ouviu o chamado de seu bando e se afastou de Bella imediatamente, correndo para a praia.

Outro baixo uivo veio com o vento enquanto Bella seguia Edward para a terra. Ela se moveu mais rápido do que ele na água, seus anos de aulas de natação se pagando. Ela o pegou, logo que ele saiu da água, mas antes que ela pudesse falar, ele se foi num piscar de olhos. Bella correu atrás dele, o uivo agora um coro de lobos. Bella sentiu seu coração quebrar, ela sabia em um instante que algo estava errado. Seus pés ardiam quando eles desembarcaram em galhos e pedras, e ela tropeçou quando um grande galho cortou seu pé.

"Merda;" Ela gritou quando ela caiu no chão.

Edward estava muito longe para ouvi-la cair, e ela o viu desaparecer na floresta. Ela olhou para o pé dela, o sangue saindo em jorros de bombeamento. A visão a fez ficar tonta e ela murmurou para si mesma, "Band -Aids estão indo na lista."

Os lobos uivaram de novo e Bella se puxou do chão e saiu mancando em direção ao som. Ela estava suando de novo, mas desta vez ela não tinha roupa com ela. Seu corpo estava úmido e pingando água do lago, mas ela ignorou o desconforto, sabendo que algo estava errado com os lobos.

Com Bella mancando na floresta, com o ferimento no pé e se movendo tão rápido quanto podia, ela se perguntava o que ia encontrar quando ela chegasse aos lobos. Edward deve ter percebido o que os gritos queriam dizer, do jeito que ele a tirou com tanta pressa. Seu calcanhar doía de colocar todo o seu peso sobre ele, mas ainda assim ela viajou adiante, se preocupando mais com o que pode ter acontecido com um dos lobos do que ela mesma.

Como o pior dos piores ultrapassou seu cérebro, Bella imaginou o doce Jake deitado ferido em algum lugar e nenhum veterinário para ajudá-lo. E se ele tivesse sido atacado...

E se ele tivesse levado um tiro?

Bella pegou o ritmo, gritando quando seu pé entrou em contato com qualquer coisa afiada. Bella parou por um segundo, quando ela percebeu que não estava mais a seguir nada. O uivo tinha parado e ela estava muito consciente de que ela não tinha ideia de onde estava. Nua e sangrando, ela permitiu que suas emoções ultrapassassem qualquer instinto de sobrevivência.

"Edward." Ela gritou, esperando que ela tivesse chegado perto o suficiente para ele ouvir. Ela foi respondida com um pedido de ajuda.

Os sons eram diferentes dos gritos anteriores, quase como se eles estivessem chamando. Ela correu de novo, os uivos a mantendo motivada. Enquanto ela se aproximava deles, ela gritou novamente, e desta vez foi saudada com a voz de Edward chamando de volta.

Edward correu para encontrar Bella , acelerando quando a viu ferida. Ele a agarrou pelo braço, jogando-a em torno dele e pegando-a em um estilo saco de batatas antes que Bella teve um momento para protestar. Ele fez uma curta caminhada para o resto dos lobos, mas Bella estava reconhecidamente feliz por estar fora de seus pés.

Quando Edward a deixou, ela encontrou os lobos em um clima sombrio. Sansão, que ela diminuiu para Sam para facilitar, estava inclinado sobre Leah, enquanto os restos se reuniam ao redor. Edward ficou para trás quando Bella deu alguns passos mais perto, percebendo que Sam estava lambendo a perna de Leah. A ferida era fresca, mas mesmo quando Bella olhou para isso, ela tinha certeza de que a loba iria sobreviver.

Suspirando, ela recuou e sentou-se em uma árvore abatida nas proximidades. Ela puxou o pé para cima no colo e deu uma olhada em seu próprio prejuízo. Não demorou muito para que Edward estivesse sentado ao seu lado, choramingando enquanto pegava os restos de seu corte. Jake, ouvindo Edward, virou-se e caminhou o seu caminho até Bella também. Ele se inclinou e lambeu o pé, fazendo com que Bella recuasse.

"Jake, não." Bella disse, fazendo uma careta, mas Edward pegou sua mão e acenou com a cabeça.

Isso era o que eles faziam, eles cuidavam uns dos outros, e isso era como lobos cuidavam de suas feridas. Bella olhou para Edward, querendo explicar que sua lambida não iria ajudá-la, mas ela percebeu a preocupação em seus olhos. Jake lambeu seu pé novamente e Bella sussurrou. Edward se inclinou e encontrou seus lábios com os seus, sua própria língua varreu para fora e provou os lábios, tentando manter sua mente fora do desconforto que Jake estava causando.

Quando as fêmeas do bando tinham sido cuidadas, todos eles voltaram para sua caverna. Leah e Bella trocaram olhares uma com a outra quando elas regressavam, Bella sendo apoiada por Edward e Leah por Sam. Bella se perguntou se isso seria o início de uma nova camaradagem, mas quando Leah esbarrou em Bella e mandou-a afastar-se quando ela tinha ficado um pouco perto demais, Bella decidiu não prender a respiração.

Naquela noite, o bando estava abraçado junto, membros, caudas e cabeças em todos os lugares, e no meio estavam Bella e Edward, nus e quentes. Bella se perguntou se ela já havia se sentido tão aceita e amada por um grupo de pessoas quanto ela era por estes lobos.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: ownt os lobos cuidando un dos outros que fofo *.***

**Leah ainda é uma chata u.u**

**Eita sera que Bella vai mesmo ficar na floresta? Oo**

**ammandoo essa fic e vcss**

**Postando antes por que vcs merecem ;)**

**Ah e lembrem que quando a Bella perdeu a virgindade, o Edward perdeu também né rsrs *.***


	16. Chapter 15

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 15**_

O pé latejante foi a primeira coisa que Bella percebeu quando acordou pela manhã, e isso estava dizendo alguma coisa, porque o corpo de Edward estava meio em cima de suas costas, sua mão estava segurando seu peito, e sua virilha estava pressionada firmemente no seu traseiro.

Os lobos tinham deixado a caverna antes, quando Bella estava dormindo , mas ela pensou que era um bom sinal, isso significava que Leah estava bem. Seu pé tomou de volta seus pensamentos rapidamente e ela resmungou enquanto tentava rolar o corpo dela e, posteriormente, o de Edward. Ela empurrou o traseiro para cima para lhe dar alavancagem e causou a Edward segurar mais apertado em seu peito. Com uma pedra ela rolou Edward para fora, fazendo com que ele finalmente acordasse quando ele caiu no chão. No começo, ele pulou, no pronto, mas quando viu que estavam apenas os dois, ele sorriu.

Bella tentou devolver o sorriso, mas se transformou em uma careta quando ela sentou-se, trazendo as pernas ao redor de sua frente. Edward se arrastou até ela em suas mãos e joelhos, vendo a aflição dela. Ele pegou o pé um pouco menos devagar do que Bella teria gostado e estudou. Ele tinha sangrado novamente no meio da noite e havia uma camada de sangue seco sobre a ferida, e Edward não poderia dizer o seu tamanho ou profundidade.

"Água." Bella disse a Edward, e depois fez um movimento de limpeza sobre o corte. "Limpar."

Edward pareceu entender sua necessidade de forma rápida e levou-a para fora da caverna. Rastejando atrás dele, Bella manteve os olhos em seus tornozelos, temendo que ela fosse esquecer a sua missão se ela se aventurasse mais alto. Edward se levantou e ofereceu sua mão - bem, mais todo o seu braço - a Bella, e ela agarrou seu braço, puxando-se para cima. Ela soltou um gemido quando o sangue correu de volta para o pé e fez pulsar mais forte.

Edward virou-se e ofereceu-lhe as costas e ela levantou-se, muito consciente de que ela ainda estava nua. Ele segurou-a como se ela não pesasse nada e sabia que, mesmo sendo tão magra como ela era ele ainda era incrivelmente forte. Eles fizeram o seu caminho para o lago Edward e Bella pararam pela borda da água. Ela sentou-se e mergulhou o pé no córrego, estremecendo novamente.

Ela aliviou o sangue seco fora, e depois de algumas limpadas, ela podia ver claramente o corte. Era menor do que a dor a fez pensar, mas precisava estar limpo para torná-lo melhor. Ela avançou para dentro da água, deixando-a cobrir as pernas dela enquanto ela lavava a sujeira. Edward entrou e sentou-se, deixando sua perna encostar em Bella. Inclinada para frente, Bella empurrou a água sobre suas pernas, e Edward seguiu o exemplo.

Quando eles estavam limpos novamente, Bella notou algo acenando de uma árvore próxima. Edward ajudou a se levantar e ela mancava seu caminho para descobrir as roupas dela, empoleiradas em duas árvores diferentes. Ela pegou seu moletom e olhou para ele com indiferença. Ela já havia se acostumado a estar nua. Ela agarrou a costura lateral e arrancou cerca de dois centímetros para dentro do tecido. Então ela rasgou horizontalmente em torno da camisa até que ela veio com um longo, embora desigual, remendo de tecido. Edward observou fascinado como ela amarrou-o em torno de seu pé, e com a cobertura extra, Bella descobriu que podia andar um pouco mais fácil.

Bella se vestiu, mas estava claro que Edward estava triste com esse fato também. Ele olhou para ela com grandes olhos tristes quando ela cobriu os pedaços privados do mundo.

"Não olhe para mim desse jeito, não é como se você nunca mais vai vê-los novamente." Bella resmungou em uma mansão de provocação.

A expressão de Edward virou-se para uma de confusão e frustração, e Bella decidiu que era hora para outra lição. Ela levou-o através das palavras que ele já tinha aprendido e ele as lembrou perfeitamente. Por nunca ter ensinado ninguém antes, Bella se perguntou como você ensinava a estrutura da frase. E então algo a golpeou, qual foi à primeira coisa que aprendi depois de algumas palavras básicas?

"O alfabeto."

Bella olhou ao redor e encontrou um pedaço de pau na floresta. Ela encontrou um lugar na terra que era grande o suficiente para a sua lição e ela começou a gravar as letras no chão. Uma vez que todas as vinte e seis, estavam deitadas na frente dela, ela apontou para a primeira.

"A."

"A." Edward repetiu, mas ele claramente não entendeu o que A era.

"Air*" Bella respondeu. "A é para ar." E então ela tomou uma profunda e forte inspiração e expiração.

Os olhos de Edward se iluminaram enquanto ouvia as novas palavras de A Z. Eles caminharam juntos por entre as árvores e Edward ocasionalmente apontava um objeto e dizia a palavra nova que tinha aprendido. Bella não podia ajudar, mas se sentiu elevada por sua atitude para a aprendizagem. Não demorou muito para que eles mesmos houvessem voltado para seu acampamento. Tudo estava como haviam deixado, e Bella foi para a tenda desabando e cutucou-a com o pé. Ela ajoelhou-se e encontrou seu caminho para a entrada, agarrando-a mala de dentro, e as chaves do carro de um dos bolsos. Fazendo o seu caminho para o carro, Edward agarrou seu braço.

"Bella vai?" Ele perguntou com tristeza.

"Não." Ela respondeu. "Eu só vou pegar o frigobar."

Edward seguiu até o carro e abriu a porta de trás, puxando para fora o refrigerador. Todo o gelo havia derretido e feito uma bagunça nos alimentos perecíveis. Bella tirou algumas barras de granola e algumas águas e ofereceu um para Edward. Ele a observou torcer a tampa dela e ele seguiu o exemplo, bebendo da garrafa. Algumas gotas derramaram abaixo dos lados da boca e Bella riu.

Edward trouxe a garrafa para o chão e rosnou brincando com ela. Bella, na expectativa do que estava para acontecer, fechou a tampa antes de derrubar sua garrafa e correu. Edward baixou a dele tão rápido, mas quando a sua atingiu a terra quando sua água derramou, criou uma poça. Bella sabia que ela não iria longe, mas ela não esperava que ele fosse pegá-la depois de apenas três passos. Ela gritou quando ele a agarrou pela cintura e levantou-a do chão. Ele caminhou com ela alguns passos antes dele a colocar sobre o capô de seu carro.

Quando ela se endireitou, sua panturrilha roçou contra Edward, e ela podia sentir que ele estava duro. Edward puxou a roupa e Bella moveu-se para permitir. Suas pernas se soltaram facilmente, mas Edward tinha mais problemas com seu sutiã, tentando puxá-lo para baixo assim até que Bella finalmente empurrou as mãos dele e puxou-o sobre sua cabeça.

Bella se sentiu animada e nervosa sob o seu olhar. Ela passou um dia nua com ele, mas havia algo em se despir para a intimidade que a fez vibrar toda. Edward colocou um joelho sobre o capô do carro, e depois com uma mão de cada lado dela, ele se arrastou para o veículo. Bella deitou enquanto ele engatinhava em cima dela, e ela tremeu em antecipação com a visão de seu corpo duro, inclinando-se sobre o dela.

Levando as mãos até os ombros por meio de um desvio através de seus peitorais e sobre suas clavículas, Bella se viu já louca de desejo por ele. Quando ele finalmente se inclinou para baixo, dobrando os cotovelos em uma posição de empurrar, Bella não conseguia pensar em nada além de Edward.

Os minúsculos pêlos nos braços de Bella se levantaram no fim quando os lábios de Edward tocaram os dela. Ele apertou com firmeza, mas quando Bella começou a mover os dela, Edward pegou rápido. Bella colocou os braços ao redor dele, tentando puxá-lo para mais perto, mas ele era muito mais forte do que ela para ceder. Para um homem que nunca teve que responder a nada, mas a seus mais vis impulsos, ele certamente estava fazendo um bom trabalho provocando a pequena mulher abaixo dele.

Frustrada e precisando de fricção, Bella envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e levantou a metade inferior fora do carro. Edward olhou para baixo, e seus olhos se iluminaram no desejo em suas ações. Ele sentou-se sobre os joelhos, fazendo com que Bella se deslizasse em direção a ele. Sua pele derrapando sobre o capô não era a sensação mais confortável do mundo, mas Bella esqueceu a dor quando Edward a agarrou e usou seu pau para procurar seu buraco. Sem o conhecimento de Edward, sua procura pela entrada foi uma preliminar incrível. Bella gemeu e resistiu quando ele deslizou por seus lábios, fazendo-o deslizar para frente e bater no clitóris com seu pênis.

O pequeno espasmo causou que Edward recuasse, sem saber se ele a tinha machucado, mas Bella estendeu a mão e agarrou-o e conduziu-o ao seu centro. Quando ele finalmente estava revestido dentro dela, Bella sentiu como se ela pudesse respirar de novo. Bella pegou as mãos de Edward e as colocou em seus quadris, mostrando-lhe como prepará-la, e então ela começou a se mover.

Edward observou fascinado por alguns momentos antes de se juntar. Sua face pura maravilha pela forma como Bella se moveu e se contorcia embaixo dele. Isso não era nada parecido com o que os lobos faziam, e ele de repente descobriu novos usos para suas mãos. Ele correu uma mão ao peito e brincou com ele, observando os pequenos botões eriçarem. Sua pele tinha pequenas colisões sobre ele enquanto ele corria o dedo ao redor do mamilo.

"Edward." Bella gemeu, fazendo com que a sua atenção voltasse a eles como um todo. Ele percebeu que ele tinha parado de se mover a sua metade inferior e ele começou a empurrar.

Bella se moveu contra ele, gemendo enquanto ele tocou em um bom ponto extra dentro dela. Ela poderia dizer que ele estava perto, e ela estendeu a mão e massageava seu clitóris. Seus olhos rolaram para trás e a outra mão bateu plana sobre o carro quando ela veio. Então, trancada em seu próprio prazer, ela ainda não tinha notado que Edward estava vindo também.

As pernas de Bella caíram da cintura de Edward para o carro, eles se sentiram como se estivessem cheios de moleza e Bella se divertia com o sentimento. Edward saiu e deitou-se ao lado dela no capô. Ela olhou para a árvore acima deles, dando-lhes abrigo do sol, e desejou que ela pudesse congelar este momento, tudo era perfeito. Ela fechou os olhos e se aconchegou em Edward, ambos estavam fora por minutos.

Quando Bella acordou, era um grunhido feroz. Ela abriu os olhos e Edward a tinha presa embaixo de seu corpo. Ela olhou em volta com medo do que ele estava rosnando, mas não viu nada. Edward, nem mesmo percebeu que Bella estava acordada, olhou ao redor mais algumas vezes e, em seguida, em um movimento gracioso saltou do carro. Ele caminhou alguns passos antes que ele se agachou e levou as mãos ao rosto.

Bella deslizou para fora do carro e foi até ele em voz baixa. Ela tocou seu ombro, e quando ele virou a cabeça para ela, ela podia ver que ele estava chorando.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou , ajoelhando-se ao lado dele. "O que há de errado?"

Edward olhou para ela, sem saber como comunicar apenas como ele estava se sentindo. Então seus olhos marejados se iluminaram e ele fugiu, retornando rapidamente com uma vara. Ele desenhou na areia e levou a Bella um momento para perceber que ele estava desenhando, mas depois ela viu. Eram três pessoas, uma menor do que as outras, e um urso. Ele olhou para Bella e fechou os olhos antes de bater em sua cabeça com a palma da mão.

"Você sonhou isso?" Perguntou ela. "Sonho?" Bella fingiu dormir, e Edward acenou com a cabeça.

Então ele olhou para a imagem no chão, e com o pau na mão, ele esfregou as duas pessoas maiores. Bella olhou para ele quando o significado a pegou.

"Oh, Deus."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Sera que Edward lembrou :'(**

**Ai tadinho**

**Bella da um abraço bem apertado no selvagemward pobrezinho**

**Ai o que sera que rola agora Edward ta lembrando doa pais?**

**Amando essa fic ****e vcs?**

**Apaixonadas ne**

**Eu vejo as reflexões de vocês e adoroooo**

**Mas eu a primeira vez que li também ficava e agora? **

**Eles ficam na floresta? Voltam pra civilização?**

**Gente antes de tudo Bella é pobre e sozinha**

**Os pais do Edward eram ricos, mas morreram então não vai sair grana dali também kkkk**

**Então a ideia dela comprar ou construir uma casa na floresta seria legal, mas é complicado sem dinheiro não rola**

**Então vamos esperar pra ver o que a autora vai aprontar ne rsrs**

**bjss e até quarta**


	17. Chapter 16

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 16**_

Bella agarrou o volante, ás dez e dois, assim como seu pai havia lhe ensinado. Ela olhou para o espelho retrovisor a cada poucos segundos, como todo bom motorista fazia. O problema era que ela ainda tinha que ligar o veículo.

Edward sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando para ela com a confusão em seu rosto. Ele não queria entrar no carro, mas quando Bella entrou, ele pensou melhor do que deixá-la entrar e dirigir sem ele como tinha feito na primeira vez. Eles estavam em um impasse, só que não era um contra o outro, era eles contra o mundo. Nenhum deles queria deixar a floresta logo em seguida, mas Bella sabia que tinha que encarar a realidade, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e estava parecendo que mais cedo estava ganhando.

Edward se inclinou e cutucou seu ombro com a cabeça. Ele estava agindo mais humano ao seu redor, mas quando ele estava nervoso ou assustado, ele tendia a reverter para o que sabia melhor, seus instintos animais.

Bella finalmente suspirou quando ela ligou o carro, recusando-se a pensar. Ela pôs o carro em marcha à ré e virou-se, indo para a estrada principal. Edward tornou-se arisco, ela poderia dizer que ele não queria deixar sua casa, e Bella se perguntou se deveria tê-lo deixado onde estava enquanto ela lidava com o que ela precisava. Mas, quando ela olhou para ele, ela poderia dizer que ele estava preocupado com ela, e isso significava que levá-lo era a melhor solução.

Saber que Edward sonhava com sua família tinha jogado Bella para um circuito. Ela se perguntava o quanto ele se lembrava, mas sabendo que ele se lembrou de um ataque de urso, ela sabia que era o suficiente. Bella queria que ela tivesse um jeito de perguntar a quanto tempo ele estava tendo esses sonhos, ou se mostrar para ele a foto de sua família o que desencadearia.

A viagem para casa era hora de Bella fazer uma lista mental. Havia um monte de coisas que ela queria fazer, e tão assustadora como a lista era, ela sabia que teria que encontrar uma maneira de realizá-las. Quando eles chegaram ao apartamento de Bella, ela abriu a porta e Edward entrou. Ele parecia nem feliz nem infeliz por estar de volta, mas Bella sentiu-se cansada já.

Edward soltou a toalha que ele usava deixando-a cair assim que ela fechou a porta, e Bella sorriu. Eles estavam nus quando eles entraram no carro, mas Bella tinha encontrado um par de reposição de roupas de corrida na parte de trás para ela e uma toalha para Edward vestir. Foi o suficiente para levá-los para a cidade, mas Bella se sentiu limitada por seu top de yoga.

Olhando para o relógio, Bella percebeu que não havia muito que pudesse fazer naquele dia, ela teria que esperar até que as coisas abrissem no dia seguinte para começar a sua pesquisa. Em vez disso, ela deixou Edward na sala de estar e foi para seu quarto. Abriu o armário e chegando até a prateleira de cima, Bella puxou para baixo a caixa de sapato e abriu a tampa. Ela cavou através das imagens até que ela achou o que ela estava procurando.

Ela tinha por volta de quatro anos na imagem e seus pais estavam em pé atrás dela, sorrindo. Era raro encontrar uma foto de todos os três juntos, e ainda mais raro encontrá-los felizes. Bella tirou a foto e deixou a caixa em sua cama.

Edward estava sentado em frente à planta, olhando para ela como se estivesse zombando dela, e foi apenas um momento antes que ele surgiu para defender sua honra.

"Não se atreva." Bella disse, fazendo com que Edward olhasse para ela e esquecesse a planta. Ele caminhou até ela e ela tomou sua mão, levando-o para o sofá.

O artigo do jornal ainda estava lá e Bella pegou a imagem e estendeu-a para Edward. Ele olhou para o menino e sua família por um momento. Quando ele olhou para Bella, ela prendeu a foto dela para cima para ele ver.

"Bella.", disse ela, apontando para a menina e, em seguida, apontou para Charlie e Renee. "Papai... Mamãe..."

Edward olhou para a foto dela, e depois para ela e sorriu. Então ele olhou para sua própria imagem e tocou colar do menino.

"Edward?" Ele perguntou, apontando para o garoto. Bella acenou com a cabeça. Edward tomou nota dos demais na foto pela primeira vez.

"Mamãe... Papai... " Bella repetiu quando ela apontou para sua família.

Edward olhou para ambas as fotografias, claramente confuso com a qual os adultos tinham os mesmos nomes.

"A mãe de Bella, o pai de Bella." Ela tentou.

"A mãe de Edward, o pai de Edward." eEe repetiu quando ele olhou de volta para a sua própria imagem.

Seus olhos mostraram pouco reconhecimento, mas estava lá. Bella sabia que ele provavelmente não entendia porque eles estavam com ele, mas ele conhecia seus rostos. Ela tinha certeza que ele tinha sonhado com eles, não importa o quão confuso o quadro era.

Bella deixou Edward sentar-se com a imagem por um tempo, usando o tempo para ir ao banheiro e dar uma olhada melhor no corte em seu pé. Depois de enxaguar na pia e respingar uma dose dolorosa de peróxido sobre ele, ela realmente achava que não parecia tão ruim. Ela não precisava de pontos, mas ela pegou alguma gaze para envolvê-lo antes de colocá-las no lugar.

Ambos encontraram o sono rapidamente naquela noite, mas Bella acordou a cada hora ou assim e olhou para Edward para ver se ele ainda estava dormindo pacificamente. Não foi até a quarta vez que ela finalmente dormiu pesado.

Com as persianas e cortinas fechadas ainda estava escuro no quarto quando Bella acordou, embora fosse quase meio-dia. Ela sentou-se e esfregou os olhos e Edward agitou-se ao lado dela. Ele olhou para ela, mas ela encontrou sua cara difícil de ler novamente.

Bella manobrou Edward no chuveiro e limpou ambos completamente, lavando fora a sujeira da floresta e, em seguida, raspando as pernas.

Depois de alguns sanduíches de pão dormido, Bella tomou conhecimento de seu apartamento. Ela olhou para o calendário e não encontrou nada excepcional que ela tenha perdido. Não que ela alguma vez levasse uma vida social agitada. Tal como acontece com o seu calendário, a sua mensagem de voz estava vazia. Nem um único amigo tinha ligado para verificar-se sobre ela, o que também lembrou que tinha sido meses desde que ela tinha falado com a mãe dela. Bella sabia que não era nada contra ela, sua mãe era apenas volúvel e esquecida. Ela desejou que não fosse o caso, mas ela tinha que viver com o que ela tinha. E agora o que ela tinha era um homem no outro quarto que estava completamente dependente dela para o seu futuro, o que não estava certo. Não era ela que ele devia escolher, mas ela não podia suportar a ideia de mandá-lo embora.

Como ele poderia tomar uma decisão informada quando ela não tinha ideia de como informá-lo? Ela tinha algumas míseras poupanças da herança que recebeu de quando Charlie morreu, mas ela não tinha emprego, e se ela não encontrasse um, ela perderia a capacidade de cuidar de si mesma, muito menos de Edward. Bella nunca tinha encontrado a sua paixão a seguir, ela nunca tinha ido para a faculdade. Ela tinha tomado um curso de seis semanas de assistente administrativo no centro de aprendizagem local, mas que era a extensão de seu ensino superior. Sem saber como ela poderia encontrar um emprego para sustentar os dois, Bella se perguntou se ela teria que encontrar para Edward uma situação mais adequada para se viver.

Bella bufou um pouco para si mesma. Ela odiava estar de volta à cidade, onde tudo parecia muito mais terrível. Não se pode esquecer as coisas e empurrá-las para fora, elas pareciam estar olhando para ela.

Bella espiou a cabeça para a sala e viu Edward hipnotizado com a televisão novamente. "Edward." Ela disse suavemente, pegando sua atenção. "Eu estarei de volta, Bella voltar." Ela esperou para ver se ele tinha alguma ansiedade exterior quando ela abriu a porta, mas ele voltou sua atenção para a TV e ela saiu facilmente.

Colocando suas moedas na máquina, Bella puxou a tampa e pegou um jornal. Ela voltou para seu apartamento e encontrou Edward descansando confortavelmente onde ela o havia deixado. Sentando na cadeira ao lado dele, ela abriu o jornal e voou direto para os anúncios classificados. A maioria dos trabalhos era fácil de descartar, não em sua profissão, e não em sua área, e ela certamente não estava disposta a ser treinada como uma massagista para trabalhar em um lugar chamado de Sinderella.

Suspirando com a aparente falta de emprego adequado, Bella mudou seu foco e virou para o mercado imobiliário. Ela encontrou a seção rural e os leu, olhando para ver o quão barato um grande pedaço de terra poderia ser. Infelizmente, mesmo os terrenos sem construção sobre eles eram muito íngremes para Bella pagar. Bella sentiu-se oprimida, uma sensação de que ela estava ficando doente. As coisas não iam apenas trabalhar magicamente para ela e ela estava começando a ver apenas quão longa a estrada estava à sua frente.

Havia um lugar no mundo onde Bella fazia o seu melhor pensamento, e que era no túmulo de Charlie. Então, ela arrumou Edward para dentro do carro e dirigiu para o cemitério. O sol estava começando a se pôr quando eles chegaram, mas Bella não precisava de luz brilhante para encontrar o túmulo de seu pai, ela poderia fazê-lo com os olhos fechados.

Edward ficou perto, mas aproveitou a oportunidade para correr. Ele abaixou-se para baixo em suas mãos, quando ele correu, embora a maior parte do tempo, quando ele entrou, ele estava ereto. Sentou-se e sorriu um pouco em nome de seu pai.

"Oi pai." Ela começou. "Eu espero que você não tenha prestado atenção em tudo o que eu tenho feito ultimamente, mas eu suponho que você começa a ter ideia da situação. Eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Quero cuidar de Edward, mas... Como posso? E se eu entregá-lo para outra pessoa, ele vai acabar um experimento científico ou em uma instituição mental? Eu não sei nem por onde começar e eu preciso de um emprego, mas isso significa que eu não posso ficar no bosque e eu adoro isso aqui. E o mesmo acontece com Edward. Se ele perder os lobos, eu não tenho certeza que ele não vai perder toda a sua identidade."

Fechando os olhos, Bella levou um momento para apenas meditar. Ela sabia que seu pai não poderia lhe dar todas as respostas do além, mas falar as coisas para sua lápide era geralmente o suficiente para ajudá-la a ficar focada. Quando se sentiu centrada, ela se levantou e limpou os joelhos. Olhando em torno de Edward, ela reparou nele nas árvores, se divertindo. Ela sorriu e se encontrou apenas passeando para dar-lhe algum tempo sozinho.

O cemitério era muito diversificado, havia de tudo, desde lápide modesta como a de Charlie para grandes cruzes de pedra e anjos elaboradamente esculpidos, por isso não foi até Bella estar quase ao lado da mulher antes de ela ter notado. A mulher idosa estava de costas para Bella e sua mão em uma lápide que ela trabalhava para levantar. Bella correu e pegou o braço dela, ajudando-a.

"Oh." Disse a senhora chocada. "Obrigado, querida. Meus joelhos não são o que costumavam ser."

"Está tudo bem." Bella disse, soltando o braço quando a senhora se endireitou. "Posso ajudá-la para o seu carro?"

"Isso seria ótimo." Respondeu a mulher. Bella ficou impressionada com como ela era bonita. Mesmo que ela estivesse em seus sessenta, setenta anos, provavelmente, ela estava perfeitamente mantida. Ela usava uma saia de cor rosa com um blazer combinando, sua blusa branca tinha sido passada a perfeição e adornando suas pequenas mãos estavam um par de luvas brancas, mostrando apenas uma quantidade moderada de poeira de seu contato com a lápide.

Bella olhou para trás procurando por Edward, para registrar onde ele estava, mas a senhora tomou conhecimento.

"Você tem um amigo esperando? Não o deixe esperando."

"Oh, tudo bem, ele está apenas... tomando algum tempo." Bella exagerou.

"Muito bem, então."Ela respondeu e começou a andar a caminho da estrada de cascalho. Bella se perguntou como ela andava tão facilmente através da grama e sujeira em saltos de três polegadas, mas a mulher deslizou sobre o terreno macio como se fosse nada.

Bella a alcançou e caminhou ao lado da mulher, perguntando-se por que ela queria que ela caminhasse para o veículo quando ela estava claramente fazendo muito bem por conta própria.

"Qual é o seu nome, querida?" Ela perguntou quando ela se aproximou de um envelhecido, mas bem conservado caminhão. Bella podia ver um homem sentado atrás, olhando-a resignado, mas amigável.

"Bella."

"Bem, Bella, eu estava pensando se você poderia me fazer outro favor?" Bella se moveu nervosamente em seus pés, ela estava incerta do que a mulher iria perguntar, mas ela sabia que deveria voltar para Edward em breve. "Eu prometo que não é muito ruim. Gostaria de saber se você pode pendurar alguns deles em sua área da cidade." Ela estendeu uma pilha de papéis para Bella. "Eu já os pendurei ao redor de toda a orla da cidade, mas nós não estamos obtendo qualquer resposta."

Bella olhou para o papel e leu.

Necessário: Auxiliar para a área de pequena fazenda.

Idosos donos de casa não desejam voltar para a cidade e precisam de uma mão com a criação e manutenção simples. Uma pequena casa de hóspedes está disponível para os trabalhadores que não desejem viajar diariamente.

Um salário pequeno, bem como alimentação e passagem é oferecido.

Entre em contato com Emmett e Rosalie McCarty

Bella olhou para a senhora e depois de volta para o papel, chocada. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas depois um longo uivo soou na distância e Bella levantou a cabeça.

"Então, você vai fazer isso?" Perguntou a Sra. McCarty.

"Sim." Bella disse, olhando para ela e, em seguida, à distância. "Preciso correr, mas eu vou lidar com isso."

O casal de idosos partiu quando Bella correu para encontrar Edward.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eita voltaram pra civilização e agora?**

**O que Bella fara?**

**Emmett e Rosie velhinhos q fofos *.***

**nunca tinha visto e vcs?**

**curiosa pra ver o que rola e vocês?**

**Bora comentar povo pervo**

**Desculpa a demora nas traduções, as revisoras tem fugido de mim kkkk**

**Ta complicado, mas sempre que recebo to postando ok**

**Essa semana ainda tem pirataward e vampward ;)**


	18. Chapter 17

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 17**_

Bella ficou olhando para o cadáver de seu amigo tardio. Ele parecia tão mutilado, ela se perguntou como seu agressor não tinha parado muito antes deste ponto. Ela alimentou-o desde o início e ele sempre trouxe calor e felicidade. E agora ele se foi, tudo o que restava era casca lascada e algumas folhas perdidas.

"Edward." Bella castigando-o. "Eu só tinha ido por dez minutos."

Edward sentou-se no canto parecendo indiferente, bem, tão indiferente como poderia quando se agachou sobre as quatro patas. Bella balançou a cabeça, indo para a cozinha para pegar um saco de lixo e descartar o que restava de sua árvore.

Com uma vassoura e uma pá de lixo, Bella varreu e varreu até tudo o que restou foram algumas folhas em lugares espalhados que ela não iria descobrir até mais tarde. No momento em que ela terminou, Edward parecia estar arrependido o que tornou mais difícil para ela ficar brava com ele, depois de tudo o que ela sabia que ele tinha que expulsar pela árvore e ela os deixou a sós. Ela suspirou quando ela tomou em sua aparência, um banho estava definitivamente na sequência.

Bella correu até a banheira e Edward foi rápido atrás dela, olhando para ela de perto de seu lugar no chão. A pequena sala aqueceu rapidamente com vapor e Bella estava quente e abafada. Ela puxou a camisa solta e trouxe-a por cima da cabeça. Era estranho para ela estar tão confortável na nudez, mas Edward nunca a fez se sentir autoconsciente. Sua nudez não era sobre sexo com ele, até que era, mas estava tudo bem também. Jogando sua camisa na direção da porta, Bella virou-se para encontrar Edward olhando para ela com olhos famintos. Este ia ser um desses momentos.

"Oh, não, você não." Disse ela. "Você matou a minha planta. Sem sexo para você."

Edward, ainda de quatro, levantou-se lentamente, e Bella teve dificuldade em manter os olhos em seu rosto. Ela deu um passo para trás, Edward deu um passo adiante e então ela estava fora da sala, com as pernas pressionadas contra a banheira. Edward fechou a distância e de repente seu corpo foi pressionado contra o dela. O calor parecia saltar para trás e para frente em toda a sua pele, um novo tipo de eletricidade que aqueceu bem quando crepitava e estourou.

"Bella, toque." Edward falou, com a voz baixa e profunda.

"Agora, isso não é nem justo." Bella lamentou que sua determinação estivesse escorregando. Ela realmente quis dizer quando ela disse que não, que ela ainda estava brava com ele pela planta que estava sendo usada como um poste. Afinal, não era uma coisa de gato? Mas agora com ele ali, irradiando sexo, Bella não tinha chance.

Suas mãos se moveram para frente de sua bermuda e pegaram no botão. Ele tinha visto ela algumas vezes, e apesar de sua técnica ser desleixada, ele conseguiu desfazer a engenhoca complicada para que ele pudesse empurrar para baixo os shorts. Bella estremeceu quando seus dedos roçaram seus quadris e ela cedeu, estendendo a mão e passando as mãos até os planos de seu peito. Sua construção muscular magra deixava Bella louca de excitação, algo que ela nunca tinha experimentado, e ela teve a sorte que tinha se emparelhado com amor.

Bella empurrou para trás o peito de Edward, e ele pareceu confuso por um momento, mas Bella tinha que desligar a água, e seria mais fácil mostrar do que explicar. Ela se inclinou e apertou o botão, mas quando ela fez, Edward encontrou seus quadris e os agarrou. Ela perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para frente, com as mãos pousando planas contra a parede do chuveiro. Bella se perguntou o que ele faria com sua roupa de baixo ainda no caminho, mas, neste momento, ela não poderia se importar menos.

Enquanto Edward nunca a tinha machucado, ele era definitivamente mais animal que homem civilizado na cama. Ele parecia apreciar o que ela lhe ensinou de preliminares, mas quando ele desceu para o ato, ele estava focado e impulsionado, e algo sobre essa combinação tinha feito os joelhos de Bella tremerem.

Ela sentiu Edward agarrar a renda nos quadris e puxá-la para baixo. Quando bateu nos joelhos deixou-a cair e ela saiu delas, e, em seguida, para sua surpresa, ele a ajudou a se apoiar e virou-a.

Bella se perguntou se depois de tudo isso, ele ia dizer não para ela, mas o olhar em seu rosto lhe disse que ele tinha algo em mente. Edward pegou Bella pela cintura e a colocou em cima da pia, isso a fez mais alta para ele e lhe permitiu inclinar-se e tomar-lhe o mamilo na boca. Ele chupou e lambeu todo o mamilo antes de recuar e olhar para ela.

"Bom?" Perguntou ele.

Bella tinha ensinado para ele a palavra na noite anterior. Ela usou para ajudá-la a descobrir que tipos de comida, música e bebidas que ele gostava. Parecia que ele tinha entendido o conceito.

"Sim, bom." Bella disse com firmeza.

Edward voltou suas atenções para os seios, provocando e tentando coisas novas, e deixando Bella insana cada vez que ele parava e perguntava: "Bom?"

Quando tudo o que restava de Bella eram gemidos incoerentes e pernas trêmulas, Edward se levantou, parecendo um pouco presunçoso consigo mesmo. Bella limpou aquele olhar de seu rosto, chegando e pegando seu comprimento endurecido e apertando suavemente. O olhar complacente de Edward virou feroz quando ele agarrou Bella, levantando-a do balcão e sobre sua ereção em um movimento fácil.

Ele moveu seus quadris, mas encontrou dificuldades para obter o movimento desejado, com ele segurando-a no ar, então ele girou e apertou-a contra a porta.

"Uh." Bella gritou quando suas costas bateram na porta. Ela balançou e revirou os quadris em um apelo silencioso para mais.

Edward apertou-a com força para a porta e encontrou o seu ritmo, gemendo e ofegando enquanto ele empurrava dentro dela. Bella estendeu a mão e agarrou o rack na parte superior da porta para seu roupão e segurou forte quando ela moveu novamente.

O poder dos movimentos dele fizeram com que Bella batesse na porta com um baque a cada impulso, e o som a deixava louca. Logo ela estava choramingando quando ela veio. Com mais um impulso, Edward empurrou-a com força para a porta e se esvaziou dentro dela. O corpo de Bella ainda balançou dois minutos depois, quando ele a colocou de volta no chão.

"Eu acho que o banho é para nós agora." Bella disse, rindo.

Uma vez que eles estavam impecáveis e Edward tinha sido barbeado, Bella desceu as escadas para pegar um jornal. Com uma caneta vermelha e os classificados, sentou-se e começou a caça ao trabalho novamente. O folheto da mulher mais velha lhe tinha dado esperança, mas depois que ela deixou uma mensagem, dois dias antes e ainda não tinha ouvido falar de volta, ela determinou que fosse uma causa perdida. Bella tinha dito a si mesma que parecia bom demais para ser verdade, mas mesmo assim não a impediu de pensar nisso no dia seguinte ou no seguinte.

Bella era exigente com suas escolhas de trabalho, mas com o passar dos dias em semanas, ela se viu circulando anúncios que ela não teria pensado duas vezes antes. Toda manhã começava com um sentimento de pânico e desespero, que ela lutou para esconder de Edward.

Mesmo que sua caça a trabalho estivesse progredindo lentamente, as competências linguísticas de Edward vinham crescendo rapidamente a cada dia. Sua compreensão era incrível e ele mesmo estava falando pequenas frases ocasionalmente. Ele ainda tinha muito a aprender, mas agora Bella sentiu como se estivesse realmente conhecendo-o. Ele era capaz de comunicar gostos e desgostos, desejos e preferências, e o melhor de tudo, ele parecia compreender o que ele estava dizendo a cada vez que ele disse a ela que a amava.

Ao lado de sua busca de trabalho, Bella tinha tomado outra tarefa ao longo das últimas semanas, para ver se ela poderia encontrar qualquer família de Edward, mas tudo o que ela descobriu que ele era apenas filho único. Não só isso, mas até mesmo a maioria dos colegas de trabalho de Carlisle tinham se mudado e ou se aposentado. Ela conversou com uma enfermeira chamada Heidi, que havia trabalhado com Carlisle, mas tudo o que era realmente capaz de dizer que ele era um médico fantástico que todas as enfermeiras tinham paixões por ele, não exatamente a informação sobre herança que ela queria cobrar por Edward.

Bella suspirou e jogou o papel para a mesa, sentindo-se exausta por sua incapacidade de encontrar uma forma de apoiar a ambos. Edward apareceu na porta do quarto e caminhou até ela. Ele raramente andava sobre suas mãos e pés mais quando eles estavam no apartamento, mas ele parecia voltar quando ele era brincalhão no parque ou cemitério.

Sentado ao seu lado, ele passou o braço em torno do seu ombro e puxou-a para ele. "Bella está triste?" Ele perguntou, e ela cruzou as pernas para cima do sofá para aprofundar o abraço.

"Não, Bella está frustrada, eu estou frustrada." Ela ensinou-lhe ' eu' e ' você ', mas depois de falar na terceira pessoa por tanto tempo, ela teve um tempo difícil para quebrar o hábito.

"O que é frustrada?" Ele perguntou no que Bella tinha apelidado o tom estudioso. Ele estava interessado em tudo, e assim que Bella tinha lhe ensinado o suficiente para comunicar suas perguntas, ele tinha se tornado muito sério em aprender tudo o que podia.

"Isso significa que eu me sinto mal, porque as coisas não estão funcionando do jeito que eu quero que funcionem." Respondeu ela.

Bella sabia que Edward estava rolando em torno de sua mente, levando o que ela disse e tendo certeza que ele entendeu o conceito. Se não o fizesse, ele iria perguntar-lhe mais perguntas. Quando ele ficou em silêncio, ela sabia que ele tinha entendido isso. Ela não podia ajudar, mas pensou que se ele não tivesse sido criado na floresta que ele poderia ter sido um médico ou um cientista. Talvez ele pudesse ter a cura do câncer, não que ela fosse tendenciosa ou qualquer coisa, afinal ele sobreviveu com quatro anos de idade, com apenas lobos para ajudá-lo. Se isso não é um sinal de inteligência, ela não sabia o que era.

Edward deitou-se um pouco no sofá e Bella entrou em seu abraço. Ela gostou do carinho que ela recebeu de Edward e soube que parte de seu desejo para este tipo de toque originou a partir de sua criação. Ela sabia que ele sentia falta de seus lobos, ele poderia se comunicar o suficiente para transmitir isso, mas ele também estava muito convencido de que ele queria ficar com Bella. O que a surpreendeu mais foi que ela sentia falta dos lobos também. Ela se perguntava o que Jake estava fazendo e se Leah gostaria dela ainda menos agora que ela tinha levado Edward para longe por tanto tempo.

Ela estava tão profunda no pensamento, não foi até o terceiro toque do telefone que ela ouviu. Edward relutantemente a deixou ir e ela fez bem a tempo antes que o correio de voz pegasse.

"Olá?"

"Olá?" Uma voz idosa respondeu de volta.

"Sim, olá" Bella repetiu, perguntando por que ela havia se levantado para a chamada em tudo.

"Bella?"

"Sim, é." Bella respondeu, perguntando-se claramente quem estava ligando. Ela recebeu muito poucas ligações, sendo a maioria dos operadores de telemarketing, e se chamavam pelo seu nome era geralmente Ms ou Isabella Swan.

"Esta é Rosalie McCarty retornando sua chamada. Me desculpe, que eu não retornei para você mais cedo, querida, mas meu marido teve uma pequena temporada no hospital."

"Oh, me desculpe, eu espero que ele esteja bem."

"Ele está bem, mas obrigado por perguntar. Na nossa idade você tem que acabar no hospital uma ou duas vezes por ano para alguns ajustes." Ela riu um pouco em sua piada e Bella riu junto. "Eu queria dizer que a vaga ainda está em aberto, se você ainda não encontrou trabalho em outro lugar."

"Sério?" Bella disse, a emoção a pegando.

"Como eu disse no cemitério, o salário não é muito, mas nós podemos oferecer alojamento e alimentação, se isso é algo que você gosta. Nós temos uma casa livre de pé em nossa propriedade que é perfeita para um casal, se você estiver interessada."

"Sim, sim, eu estou interessada." Bella disse, e me perguntei se Edward iria assustar o velho casal se o vissem correndo em volta de sua propriedade, mas ela iria lidar com esse obstáculo mais tarde, sua primeira intenção era garantir este trabalho.

"Bem, se você gostar de vir um dia desta semana, então eu posso lhe dar um passeio e mostrar-lhe a casa, você pode decidir se é certo para você."

"Parece perfeito." Disse Bella. "Se amanhã funciona para você, eu possa ir então."

"Isso é bom, querida." Rosalie respondeu, e então elas se despediram.

Bella foi para o quarto de armazenamento para pegar um par de caixas vazias que ela guardava lá dentro, e ela começou a arrumar algumas coisas. Ela sabia que poderia estar pulando a arma, mas ela tinha três dias restando até o fim do mês e se ela poderia se mudar para fora antes disso, ela não estaria no gancho para mais aluguel. Quando ela se mudou para o apartamento, ela tinha gostado que fosse mês a mês, ela não gostava de se comprometer com um lugar sem quintal, mas sei que ela sabia o real motivo. Ela sempre soube que se ela encontrasse uma maneira de sair, ela queria tomá-la o mais rápido possível. A cidade não era para ela.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ow quando parecia não haver mais esperanças surge uma luz *.***

**E com os fofos Rosie e Emmett velhinhos**

**Como sera que eles vão encarar Edward e sua er... paixão por natureza u.u**

**kkkkk**

**vai ser ****interessante**

**curiosíssima**** para ver o q rola e vcs?**

**Bora comentar povo \o/**


	19. Chapter 18

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 18**_

Bella deu uma olhada ao seu redor. Ela ficou surpresa com o tamanho da propriedade, não esperando o tanto de terra. E enquanto Rosalie tinha dito que era um pouco longe da cidade, Bella não tinha realmente pensado que seria tão aninhado nos bosques, com apenas um vizinho à vista. Não que isso fosse um problema para ela, na verdade, ela achava que parecia quase perfeito.

O vento roçou através de seu cabelo e, embora ela ainda tivesse alguma ansiedade sobre o fato de que Edward estava sozinho em seu apartamento, ela se sentiu bastante pacífica lá. Era um lugar que ela gostaria de viver, e quando ela imaginou isso, Edward estava ao seu lado. Rosalie havia dito a Bella para ir em frente e dar uma olhada depois que ela havia respondido a porta com um avental delicado e combinando com luvas de lavar louça floral. Bella pediu desculpas por interromper suas tarefas, mas Rosalie varreu isso e disse que havia sempre as tarefas, eles não têm que parar a vida.

Ela sabia que haveria um jardim, mas o que estava na frente dela era um pouco maior do que ela esperava, e havia vacas, cinco grandes vacas leiteiras pastando em uma área de curral. Além do trecho de campo estavam mais árvores, densas e verdes.

"O nosso jardim é um hectare inteiro." Bella assustou-se quando Rosalie veio por trás dela. Rosalie deu um sorriso simples, mas era a única coisa simples sobre a senhora mais velha. Seu cabelo estava preso e perfeito, e até mesmo suas 'roupas de trabalho' estavam imaculadamente passadas e limpas. "Nós vendemos o que não precisamos no mercado local dos fazendeiros e o resto usamos para nós mesmos. Nós plantamos principalmente batatas, alface, cenoura, tomate e ervilhas. Nós também plantamos várias ervas, mas se você olhar um pouco mais lá..." Ela disse enquanto apontava apenas para a direita da casa "Temos seis macieiras. Essas são apenas para nós. Sr. McCarty ama tortas de maçã."

Quando a mulher falou sobre seu marido, seus olhos brilhavam com tanto amor. O olhar fez Bella pensar em Edward novamente, fazendo Rosalie dar-lhe um olhar sabedor quando ela levou seu olhar para o pasto. Elas passaram por um pequeno galinheiro no caminho e Rosalie informou que Bella precisava reunir os ovos todas as manhãs, por volta das cinco para o café da manhã que estaria pronto até as seis para o Sr. McCarty.

"As vacas vão para o celeiro à noite. Elas são muito particulares. Elas precisam ser ordenhadas duas vezes por dia. É algo que eu gosto de fazer, mas cinco está começando a ser um pouco demais, então eu gostaria que você ajudasse com isso."

"Uh."Bella gaguejou: "Eu realmente nunca ordenhei uma vaca antes."

"Não se preocupe, querida." Rosalie lhe disse e ela deu um tapinha no braço. "Se você pode dar um trabalho de mão*, você pode ordenhar uma vaca."

_*pra quem não pegou "dar um trabalho de mão" é masturbar um cara._

Bella parou em suas trilhas quando Rosalie riu e voltou para a casa. Uma vez lá dentro, Bella finalmente encontrou algo que era exatamente como ela esperava. A casa era um pouco maior que pequena, com piso de madeira polida. Havia tapetes embaixo de tudo, do sofá, das mesas de café, e até mesmo um na entrada da sala. O mobiliário era antigo, mas bem conservado e o ar cheirava fresco, e não o tipo de fresco que você encontraria em uma lata.

Rosalie trouxe uma bandeja de prata com um pequeno bule de chá e dois copos. Ela colocou abaixo para Bella e serviu-lhe uma xícara. Fizeram um pequeno bate-papo enquanto tomavam o chá até que um estrondo sacudiu a cadeira de Bella. Ela virou-se rapidamente para ver o que o barulho era, mas Rosalie não pareceu notar ou se importar. Um homem grande entrou na sala, sua presença gigante veio de dentro dele e reverberou direto em sua voz.

"Rosie!" Disse ele, e caminhou até sua esposa, curvando e dando-lhe um beijo forte nos lábios.

"Emmett, comporte-se." Ela riu e lhe deu um tapa no braço. "Nós temos uma convidada."

Sr. McCarty era tudo que sua esposa não era, ele era barulhento, onde ela era quieta, grande, onde ela era pequena, grosseiro e ela era refinada, mas o que eles tinham em comum era um brilho nos seus olhos quando eles olhavam o outro. Bella se perguntou se ela e Edward jamais seriam aquele casal. Estes dois na frente dela tinham feito todo o seu trabalho com as diferenças, por que eles não poderiam?

Bella rapidamente se viu perdida na companhia dos McCartys. Eles estavam cheios de histórias e reflexões e ela descobriu que gostava muito deles. Circulavam-se mutuamente e, juntos, eles eram perfeitos. Não foi até que ela percebeu o relógio que ela percebeu que tinha ficado longe de Edward por quase três horas.

"Muito obrigado pelo chá." Bella disse educadamente enquanto ela estava a desculpar-se.

Rosalie já tinha dito a ela que o emprego era dela se ela quisesse. Bella já estava animada para começar, embora as vacas ainda a preocupavam.

"Oh, eu não lhe mostrei a casa de campo, no entanto." Rosalie disse, limpando os copos da mesa.

"Eu tenho certeza que ela está bem, eu não sou honestamente exigente em tudo."

Rosalie estava prestes a insistir quando Emmett sentiu a necessidade de Bella de ir. Ele dirigiu sua esposa para longe de oferecer mais uma vez com um beliscão rápido em suas costas e um beijo no pescoço.

"Bem, então, vamos mostrar-lhe quando você voltar com suas coisas. Estou ansiosa para conhecer aquele seu jovem."

"Bem, ele é muito tímido..." Bella começou, mas me sentiu mal por mentir. "Ele não é realmente uma pessoa do povo." Pelo menos essa foi mais verdadeira.

Bella tinha seu aviso pronto à mão para seu senhorio se a entrevista de emprego tivesse ido bem, e uma vez que ela estava voltando para casa com um sim, ela decidiu parar por um instante e entregá-lo. Não houve resposta na porta então ela simplesmente o escorregou sob e voltou-se para seu apartamento.

Ela ouviu a música estridentemente alta antes de chegar à porta. Confusa e preocupada, ela abriu a porta e correu para dentro. Não havia nenhum sinal de movimento na sala de estar, ela desligou o aparelho de som e fez seu caminho para o quarto. Edward estava agachado no canto do outro lado da cama, e ele estava tremendo.

"Edward?" Bella disse baixinho, não querendo assustá-lo ainda mais.

Girando ao som da voz dela, Edward parecia dividido entre correr para ela e ficar em seu lugar seguro.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou ela.

Edward colocou as mãos sobre as orelhas e disse: "Alto." Bella se aproximou e se agachou ao lado dele, colocando uma mão reconfortante nas costas. "Eu não gosto."

"Você não gosta disso." Bella disse, corrigindo a sua sentença, e teve o efeito que ela esperava. Edward endireitou-se quando ele guardou a lição em sua mente.

"Eu não gosto disso" Disse ele novamente.

Bella tomou o rosto de Edward em suas mãos e ela o beijou, um simples toque de seus lábios contra os dele, mas ele carregava toda a sua emoção por trás dele.

"Estamos nos mudando."

"O que é mudando?"

"Estamos indo viver em outro lugar agora." Edward deu a ela um olhar vazio, e Bella sorriu, sacudindo a cabeça. "Você vai ver" Disse ela, sem saber como explicar isso melhor. Ela estava muito cheia de emoção e energia nervosa.

Edward foi facilmente persuadido a sair do canto após o beijo, mas ele era mais do que uma distração, quando Bella começou a fazer as malas. Sem saber o que ela estava fazendo, ele ficou perto dela, e Edward perto e nu deixou uma Bella boquiaberta.

Ela tirou uma caixa e começou a embalar as coisas menores em torno de seu apartamento em si. Ela não tinha um monte de coisas, mas o que ela tinha era importante para ela. Havia fotos de seus pais, na sua maioria sozinhos, e um par de ornamentos que Bella tinha feito para o seu pai quando ela era uma garotinha. Depois que ele morreu, Bella ficou tocada em encontrá-los bem visíveis em sua casa. Ela levou-os como um lembrete de quanto seu pai a amava.

Quando ela colocou a caixa contra a parede, Edward se inclinou sobre ela novamente. Ele estava olhando por cima do ombro durante todo o dia e, a cada olhar era um toque ou um arranhão que fazia com que o coração de Bella pulasse e sua temperatura subisse.

Bella finalmente não aguentava mais e ela ensinou Edward como embalar uma caixa, deixando-lhe livros e outras coisas fáceis para reunir. Ele se mantinha ocupado enquanto Bella embalava sua gaveta de roupas íntimas.

Na hora do jantar, Bella tinha cerca de metade de seu lugar lotado e um caminhão de mudança reservado para daqui a dois dias. Edward estava como um cachorro nervoso, ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas ele simplesmente não o entendia ainda. Bella reconheceu a necessidade de Edward ser consolado e o acalmou, então depois ela colocou algumas pizzas caseiras no forno, ela pegou a mão dele e levou-o para o sofá.

Edward sentou ao lado dela, mas eles se olharam. Bella pegou a mão dela e colocou-a na bochecha, e ele se inclinou para ela. Ela empurrou-o de volta para sua cabeça e, em seguida, para baixo de seu pescoço. Ela repetiu o movimento algumas vezes, até que ela sentiu que ele começou a relaxar.

"Você vai ficar comigo." Ela disse suavemente. "Onde eu for você vai."

Edward sorriu para ela. "Eu te amo." Ele respondeu.

Bella colocou os braços ao redor dele e reclinou-se no sofá, com o corpo quente caindo em cima dela e sua cabeça se encaixando alegremente em seus seios. Ela acariciou sua cabeça e suas costas."Eu também te amo."

Edward estava muito mais tranquilo depois de jantar e ele ainda tentou ajudar com os pratos. Bella tinha sido cautelosa para que ele tentasse novamente depois que ele tinha quebrado três pratos da última vez que ele tentou ajudar, mas aquela noite de limpeza saiu sem problemas.

No momento em que Bella se arrastou para a cama, ela estava exausta, o dia foi cheio de emoção e ela estava ansiosa para uma noite repousante. Edward se juntou a ela, pulando em cima da cama e deslizando ao seu lado. Quando ele encontrou o seu lugar, Bella descansou a cabeça em seu peito, encontrando rapidamente o sono.

Edward acordou antes de Bella na parte da manhã e ele deu-lhe um momento para estudá-la sem que ela soubesse. Ele olhou por cima do seu corpo, igual a ele, mas tão diferentes. Ela era suave e redonda, onde ele era duro e angular. Ele estendeu a mão e roçou seu estômago, observando o arrepio aparecer. Moveu a mão para baixo, Edward focado no lugar onde estava tocando, então ele não percebeu quando Bella abriu os olhos.

"Isso é bom." Disse ela, fazendo-o saltar. Edward olhou para Bella, puxando sua mão para trás. "Está tudo bem." Seu sorriso tranquilizador pediu-lhe para colocar a mão sobre ela e continuar sua jornada.

Suas mãos acariciaram seus quadris e coxas, até o lado dela e sobre seu estômago. Bella ficava reclinada quando ela gostava de seus toques suaves. Edward não estava pensando sexualmente quando ele traçou sobre seu peito, mas o pequeno gemido que Bella emitiu mudou seu curso.

Mesmo que Bella soubesse que tinha um longo dia pela frente, preparando-se para se mudar, ela não tinha intenção de dizer a Edward não. Ela não podia sequer fingir que se arrependeu se fosse depois das onze que ela iria finalmente tomar banho e vestir-se para o dia.

Edward ainda estava cauteloso sobre o que estava acontecendo quando Bella pegou as caixas e começou a enchê-las novamente, mas ele estava menos ansioso do que estava no dia anterior, e Bella sabia que era apenas mais um par de dias e esperava que as coisas fossem melhores.

Depois de algumas horas embalando as coisas, houve uma batida em sua porta. Ela olhou para Edward e ele torceu o nariz, sabendo que companhia significava que ele tinha que colocar calças. Ele caminhou para o quarto, enquanto Bella abriu a porta.

"Hey." Ela disse enquanto abria a porta para encontrar seu senhorio do outro lado.

"Oi, Bella. Recebi seu aviso e eu só vim para agendar um horário para o seu aluguel final."

Bella nunca tinha tido qualquer problema com seu senhorio, por isso mesmo que ela não fosse obrigada a dar qualquer aviso, ela se sentia um pouco culpada sobre o curto prazo. Ela sabia que era improvável que ele iria receber um locatário até o próximo mês.

"Claro, quando for bom para você. Podemos fazê-lo agora, se você quiser?"

Edward saiu do quarto, com um par de shorts pendurados embaixo de sua cintura. Ele olhou para o homem na porta suspeitando. O senhorio passou a mão pelo cabelo loiro e balançou a cabeça quando ele moveu sob o olhar de Edward.

"Eu só vou voltar amanhã, se estiver tudo bem?"

Bella olhou para Edward, mas ele manteve os olhos sobre o homem na porta. "Claro, isso é bom." Bella respondeu, e o homem saiu rapidamente.

Ela fechou a porta e se virou para encarar Edward. "O que foi aquilo?"

"Eu não gosto dele." E então ele se lembrou de sua lição do dia anterior. "Eu não gosto dele."

"Por quê?" Bella perguntou, claramente confusa.

"Ele quer tocar Bella."

Bella balançou a cabeça e riu, o que fez o rosto de Edward se tornar ainda mais severo. "Não, ele não quer. Ele..." Ela não tinha certeza de como explicar o que ele estava fazendo ali.

Ela podia ver a insegurança escorrendo de Edward e ela percebeu que ele estava com ciúmes. Ela caminhou até ele e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros. "Não importa quem quer tocar Bella . Eu só quero tocar em você." Ela pontuou o comentário dela com um beijo em seu peito.

Edward colocou seus braços em torno de Bella protetoramente e ele respirou fundo, determinado a aprender a se comunicar melhor.

"Estamos nos mudando amanhã, Edward, precisamos continuar a embalar."

Edward a soltou, e seguiu seu exemplo, ajudando a terminar a empacotar. Ele sabia que havia uma mudança chegando, mas ele não entendeu as implicações. Ele perdeu sua família de lobos, mas ele não queria se separar de Bella. O mundo era um lugar confuso, mas ele encontrou sua paz com Bella. Ele podia lidar com tudo isso, enquanto ela estivesse ao seu lado.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ownt adoro esse selvagem *.***

**Bella mudando com Edward sera que ele vai gostar da nova casa?**

**parece ter bastante lugar pra correr kkkk**

**como sera que Rosie e Emmett encararão esse selvagemward?**

**curiosa e vcs?**

**Edward bem melhor na fala em *.***

**Parece estar se adaptando a civilização**

**Bora comentar para sabermos o que mais vai acontecer**


	20. Chapter 19

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 19**_

Bella estava cheia de emoção, agora que era finalmente o dia da mudança, e sua energia foi passando para Edward, que não parecia lidar com isso, assim como ela estava. Decidindo que uma caminhada podia acalmá-los, ela levou Edward ao parque, segurando sua mão, quando eles tomaram um passeio.

Tudo estava pronto para a mudança, Bella era capaz de realmente usar este tempo para desfrutar de sua última viagem a seu parque vizinho. Ela fazia isso quando ela precisava de seu toque de natureza. Ela sorriu percebendo que ela não precisava, ela ia estar vivendo bem perto dela.

Edward ficou perto dela enquanto caminhavam, com a mão ligada na dela. Parecia que ele tinha o desejo de correr, mas o dia trouxe muita incerteza para ele e ele não estava deixando Bella fora de sua vista. Ele observava as pessoas que passavam por eles, sua expressão intensa, como tinha sido no primeiro dia em que saiu.

Bella, percebendo isso, puxou sua mão e o levou para fora do caminho sob uma árvore. Ela estendeu a mão e segurou seu rosto com a mão. Acariciou o rosto com o polegar, ela usou a outra mão para puxá-lo para baixo, inclinando-se sobre ele para que pudesse beijá-lo.

Assim que seus lábios pousaram sobre os dela, ele ficou desesperado, estendendo a mão e puxando seu corpo ao dele. O beijo foi muito mais intenso do que Bella tinha planejado, mas com seu aperto, ela não teria sido capaz de afastá-lo, se ela quisesse.

Não foi até a mão dele subir para o lado dela e segurar-lhe o peito que ela entendeu que ele não tinha intenção de parar. Ela quebrou o beijo, mas os lábios dele apenas encontraram um novo lugar para beijar, descendo por seu queixo e pescoço.

"Edward, pare." Disse ela, embora não muito convincente. Então, ao invés de cumprir, ele a empurrou para trás até que ela bateu na árvore.

Os olhos de Bella estavam abertos, varrendo a área para ver se havia alguém olhando, sua mente tentando descobrir como sair desta e seu corpo tentando ver se havia uma maneira de fugir com ele. Quando uma senhora e um pequeno cachorro passaram e fizeram um barulho bufando, Bella lembrou-se a si mesma. Ela colocou as mãos em seu peito e empurrou com mais força.

"Edward, não." Ela disse com mais firmeza. Edward ouviu desta vez, com os olhos cheios de mágoa quando ele olhou para ela. "Nós não podemos fazer isso aqui." Ele olhou ao redor, mas não entendia.

"Vamos para casa." Disse ela, pegando sua mão e levando-o de volta para o condomínio.

Bella estava sentindo os efeitos depois do toque de Edward, e por isso o seu passo era rápido quando eles voltaram. Assim que eles estavam no prédio, Bella virou-se e estendeu a mão, puxando Edward para um beijo. Ele devolveu o beijo ansiosamente, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer a sua jogada, ela foi embora de novo, subindo as escadas. Ele a alcançou rapidamente, mas apenas manteve as mãos nos quadris enquanto ela abria a porta.

Quando a porta se abriu, Edward ficou tenso, e os olhos de Bella esquadrinharam o quarto para ver o porquê.

"Bella, oi." O senhorio levantou-se de onde estava agachado pela sua parede de caixas. "Eu vim para fazer o pagamento final e você não estava em casa, então eu pensei que tinha acabado de começar."

Bella olhou para ele com ceticismo, mas realmente não sabia o que dizer. Ela tinha certeza que ele não tinha permissão para entrar em seu apartamento sem informá-la primeiro, mas ela estava se mudando, de modo que mal poderia ter feito?

"Ok, então tudo parece bem?" Ela pressionou.

"Sim, não há problema. Eu só vou." Ele estendeu um envelope e colocou-o em cima de suas caixas. "O depósito de segurança" Explicou.

Ele olhou para Edward antes de mover-se além do casal. Edward agarrou o braço dele quando ele foi para a porta.

"Ei, cara, larga" O senhorio cuspiu.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Bella gritou em alarme.

Edward enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta do homem e tirou uma caixa. Bella reconheceu imediatamente,era uma pulseira que Charlie tinha comprado quando ela se formou no colegial.

"Você estava me roubando?"

O homem olhou para Bella, e depois para Edward, que ainda tinha uma boa aderência sobre ele. Ele parecia uma doninha com medo, e Edward estava prestes a colocar um pouco mais de medo nele, quando houve uma batida na porta. Edward soltou o proprietário para abrir a porta, e assim que o fez, o homem loiro saiu correndo, empurrando seu caminho através dos homens do outro lado.

Edward foi correndo atrás dele, mas Bella agarrou seu braço. "Basta deixe-o ir." Disse ela. "Não é como se nós não soubéssemos onde ele mora."

Os homens da mudança desconsideraram a confusão da situação, e começaram a pegar móveis e caixas para se moverem. Edward começou a se preocupar novamente, então Bella deixou os homens com as chaves e levou Edward até o carro. Ela queria chegar antes que eles em McCarty de qualquer maneira, ela ainda tinha que ver a casa e ela queria uma ideia de onde dizer-lhes para colocar as coisas.

Quando eles chegaram até a propriedade dos McCarty, ambos estavam nervosos, e o ar dentro do carro era tenso. Os dois se alimentando de preocupações um do outro, Edward, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, e Bella, preocupada que ela teria que explicar Edward antes que ela estivesse pronta.

Bella saiu do carro e viu tanto Rosalie quanto Emmett longe no campo. Emmett levantou o braço e acenou, e Bella deu um aceno tímido de volta. Edward saiu de seu lado do carro, tendo recentemente aprendido a trabalhar à porta. Ele deu a volta e ficou perto de Bella, parecendo um pouco esperançoso em seu entorno.

Abrindo a porta traseira do carro,Bella deu a Edward algumas coisas para levar. Havia alguns tesouros quebráveis ela não queria deixar nas mãos da mudança. Após Bella encher seus próprios braços, eles fizeram o seu caminho para a casa de campo. De perto era um pouco maior do que Bella pensava, e havia um bilhete na porta.

_Bem-vinda, Senhorita Swan,_

_Sinta-se em casa, estaremos aqui depois que terminarmos as tarefas do meio-dia para ver como que você se ajustou._

_~ R & E McCarty_

A justaposição da formalidade escrita de Rosalie e do fato de que ela havia dito "trabalho manual" poucos dias antes tinha feito Bella rir. Edward deu a Bella um olhar estranho, mas a tensão parecia diminuir à medida que o seu riso encheu seus ouvidos.

Quando Bella abriu a porta, ela soltou um suspiro suave. O lugar era bonito. Uma pequena lareira de madeira ficava no canto da sala de estar. As pedras planas do chão pareciam subir a parede e em torno dela, criando uma imagem impressionante de calor mesmo sem uma lareira. Eles colocaram suas caixas e sacos para baixo contra a parede e entraram na cozinha. Era pequena, mas arrumada. Os aparelhos eram mais velhos, mas Bella poderia dizer que tinha sido o top de linha na sua época e seria muito preferível ao conjunto em seu antigo apartamento. Os armários pareciam feitos à mão com detalhes intrincados ao longo das bordas.

"É lindo." Bella disse para si mesma.

Edward deslizou sua mão na dela, e ela virou a cabeça e sorriu para ele. Ela estudou sua expressão e não viu nada, a não ser confiança, ele estava seguindo para isso e sua aceitação em sua decisão era absoluta.

"Vamos ver o quarto." Disse ela, sentindo um pouco de luxúria misturada em seu amor.

O quarto era nada menos que incrível. O piso de pedra continuava lá e as paredes do quarto a fez sentir como se você estivesse dormindo em uma casa na árvore. Na parede ao lado da porta havia uma banheira aberta com uma cortina de chuveiro em torno dela que pendia do teto. Para a esquerda estava um pequeno banheiro com um vaso sanitário e uma pia. Mas a melhor parte eram as portas duplas que davam em cima de uma pequena varanda na parte de trás, olhando diretamente para a floresta.

Bella não poderia ter sonhado com nada mais perfeito para ela e Edward, e ela esperava que ela fosse capaz de fazer um bom trabalho para os McCarty para justificar tais acomodações.

"Esta é a nossa casa agora." Disse a Edward, virando o rosto para ele ver se ele entendia.

"Casa?" Perguntou ele. "Com a Bella?"

"Sim" Respondeu ela, e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso. Tomando-a nos braços, os dois estavam na varanda apenas olhando para fora e pensando sobre o seu futuro.

"Olá?" A voz de Rosalie veio através da porta do quarto.

Bella soltou Edward e olhou para ela, esperando que ela não fosse perder o emprego devido ao seu homem lobo estranho tão rapidamente.

"Oi." Bella disse, colocando um sorriso no rosto e foi cumprimentar a mulher.

"Desculpe, eu bati, mas eu acho que você não me ouviu." Rosalie disse com um sorriso malicioso, olhando para Edward.

Bella corou. "Uh, sim, nós estávamos apenas olhando para fora. É uma bela vista."

Emmett veio atrás de Rosalie e olhou para as duas mulheres. "Eu disse para você não atrapalhar, Rosalie."

"Eu não atrapalhei." Rosalie respondeu com altivez.

"Não." Bella disse, tentando apaziguar a situação antes que ela se tornasse mais estranha.

"Só vim ver como você estava indo. Sei que não está muito acostumada aqui, você não pode ficar na internet, mas temos wi-fi em casa, e você deve ser capaz de se conectar aqui se você precisar."

"É lindo, adoramos." Bella disse com sinceridade.

"Portanto, este é o seu rapaz?" Rosalie perguntou."Muito bom." A última parte foi dita num sussurro com uma piscadela.

"Sim, este é Edward." Bella disse, e ao ouvir seu nome, ele veio para fora da varanda.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Emmett disse, colocando a mão para Edward apertar. Edward olhou para o lado e depois para Bella. Bella olhou para o lado, e entãopara Emmett. O McCarty estava olhando com interesse, mas não disse nada. Edward estendeu a mão, mas estava bem longe de Emmett. Não chateado de jeito algum, Emmett agarrou a mão de Edward e apertou. "Sou Emmett, e esta é minha esposa, Rosalie."

Edward ficou em silêncio, processando tudo, então Bella falou em vez disso, "Nossa mudança deve estar aqui em breve, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer enquanto esperamos?"

"Não." Rosalie acenou para ela. "Vocês dois se instalam, você vai ter muito que fazer na parte da manhã."

A mudança ia e vinha e Bella tinha a maioria de suas coisas descompactadas e a cama feita no momento em que Emmett veio até a porta com o jantar.

"Não acho que você tenha quaisquer mantimentos, assim Rosalie fez o jantar."

"Oh." Bella disse, surpresa. "Isso é muito gentil, muito obrigado." Emmett acenou para ela agradecendo e entregou-lhe a bandeja. Quando ele foi embora, Bella parou. "Estaria tudo bem se eu levar Edward para uma caminhada ao redor da propriedade esta noite? Gostaria apenas de lhe mostrar onde eu estou trabalhando."

."Claro,Bella Esta é a sua casa agora, você pode tratar este lugar como o seu próprio." O tom de Emmett e rosto amigável haviam feito Bella sorrir.

"Obrigado."

Com outro aceno de mão, Emmett voltou para a casa.

"Caminhe comigo?" Bella perguntou assim que ela terminou de limpar a mesa.

Edward pegou a mão dela e eles fizeram o seu caminho para fora da casa. Bella levou-o para mostrar-lhe o pasto onde as vacas estavam, ainda era cedo o suficiente para que eles estivessem fora. Edward olhou para elas com curiosidade, com certeza ele nunca tinha visto tal animal, mas mesmo com seu tamanho, era fácil ver que era uma criatura dócil que não continha nenhuma ameaça para ele.

"Este é o lugar onde vou trabalhar, mas você não pode me acompanhar durante todo o dia. Vou ter tarefas para fazer." Bella olhou para Edward, à espera de perguntas.

"O que é trabalho?" Perguntou ele.

"É o que eu faço para que possamos comer e viver na casa de campo." Bella respondeu, apontando para seu novo lar.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e seguiu Bella quando ela fez seu caminho para o galinheiro. Bella olhou para os passarinhos presos em sua gaiola, e depois para Bella. "Trabalho?"

"Sim, as galinhas são parte do meu trabalho."

Edward acenou com a cabeça novamente e pulou a cerca pequena, correndo, instintivamente, depois as galinhas espalharam-se imediatamente, bem ciente da ameaça. Asas bateram e sons estridentes vieram de suas bocas.

"Edward, não!" Bella gritou e pulou atrás dele. Ela o pegou um momento antes que ele pusesse as mãos em torno de uma. Edward franziu a testa.

"Eu ajudo." Disse ele, confuso por que ela não iria deixá-lo.

"Não, as galinhas não são alimentos." Ela respondeu, e então o rosto contraiu. "Bem, essas galinhas não são alimentos. Sem comer galinhas." Ela agarrou seu braço e puxou-o para fora e afastou-se.

Edward olhou para a ave ainda em pânico e sentiu um pouco de saudade, como se soubesse que teria um bom gosto, mas nunca iria contra o que Bella tinha dito. Ou pelo menos é o que Bella pensava até que ela se virou e Edward fez outra pausa para ele. Ouviu-o fugir e ela se virou, correndo atrás dele. Ele pulou a cerca do frango novamente, só que desta vez ele caiu com seu pé e rosto plantados no chão. Bella foi capaz de apanhar e falar com ele novamente.

"Edward venha agora" Disse ela com força e um pouco de pânico. As galinhas eram muito barulhentas e agora ela estava preocupada que o McCarty saísse e visse o que todo o alarde era. "Casa." Disse ela, apontando para a casa de campo, e Edward abaixou-se sobre as mãos e correu de volta.

"Senhor, me ajude." Bella disse enquanto seguia de volta.

~ BS ~

Rosalie observou a cabeça do jovem casal voltando para sua casa antes de fechar as cortinas e ir para a cama.

* * *

**N/Paulinha:kkkkkkk**

**Pobres galinhas rsrs**

**Mesmo edward ficando nais hunano ele sempre sera um lobo rsrs**

**Sera que Rosie e Emmett vão perceber que ele é meio selvagem? O que Bella vai explicar Oo**

**Bora comentar povo para sabermos**

**Quem ta amandoo essa fic, pq eu to \o/**


	21. Chapter 20

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 20**_

Bella olhou em seus olhos, seus redondos olhos implacáveis. O impasse vinha acontecendo por quase 15 minutos, e Bella sabia que se ela não conseguisse o que veio buscar, era provável o fim de sua nova vida. Estendendo a mão, ela o pegou de volta logo que o pássaro inclinou sua cabeça. Quando Rosalie tinha dito a ela o que fazer, parecia fácil. Mas Bella tinha certeza depois do susto que tiveram com Edward na noite anterior, eles estavam atrás de sangue.

"Por favor, não me bique." Bella implorou.

"Bicar" Respondeu o pássaro, sua cabeça balançando para frente e para trás em movimentos curtos e afiados.

"Está tudo bem." Bella disse novamente, estendendo a mão para fora. "Eu só quero roubar alguns de seus filhos ainda não nascidos."

A galinha bateu as asas e saltou para fora em Bella, fazendo com que seus nervos crescessem, e ela soltou um grito. Com o barulho abrupto, logo todas as galinhas estavam correndo ao redor dos seus pés, gritando e batendo. Bella tomou isso como seu momento e olhou nos ninhos. Suas mãos trabalharam rápido nas caixas, retirando os ovos deixados pelos frangos traumatizados.

Quando a cesta estava cheia, todos os frangos tinham deixado o golpe e ela ficou sozinha. Tomando um grande suspiro de alívio, Bella foi para a casa principal. O cheiro de pão fresco bateu nela enquanto ela tomava os dois passos até a varanda. Ela bateu na borda da porta de tela.

"Entre, querida." Rosalie chamou. "Eu estou na cozinha."

Bella fez seu caminho para dentro da casa, lembrando-se apenas para onde ir. Ela encontrou Rosalie na cozinha, um avental azul amarrado ordenadamente em torno de sua cintura. Bella colocou os ovos em cima da mesa da cozinha.

"Perfeito, eu estava pronta para isso."

Rosalie pegou vários ovos e rachou-os para a panela, adicionando um pouco de presunto picado e pimentas para fazer uma omelete. A casinha chamou a atenção de Bella pela janela, era uma visão perfeita de sua nova casa. Ela sorriu quando ela se lembrou do alarme de manhã cedo e a recusa de Edward para sair da cama.

Bella tinha passado quase toda a noite, depois que eles voltaram para casa explicando a Edward o que podia e não podia fazer na fazenda. Ela sabia que tinha sido um pouco rigorosa sobre as regras, mas até que ela encontrasse algo que Edward pudesse ajudar, era melhor ele permanecer dentro de casa. Mas quando ela olhou para a porta da frente, ela viu Edward que tinha uma ideia diferente.

Havia um pouco de distância, por isso Bella não poderia fazer exatamente tudo, mas ela podia ver que ele estava nu. Bella estava horrorizada, mas ela não tinha ideia do que ela poderia fazer. Ela estava prestes a desculpar-se quando Rosalie suspirou.

"Oh, querida." Os olhos de Bella dispararam para ela, e ela podia sentir seu coração bater no peito. "Eu estou sem sal para minha omelete. Você pode olhar esse, enquanto eu pego um pouco mais?"

Bella tinha certeza que ela estava pálida como um fantasma, mas ela balançou a cabeça e tomou o lugar de Rosalie no fogão. Ela viu a mulher abrir a despensa e Bella suspirou, pensando que Edward não havia sido visto. Quando Rosalie voltou, pegou a panela para longe de Bella e agradeceu-lhe. Bella imediatamente olhou para fora da janela novamente, mas Edward estava longe de ser visto.

Rosalie jogou a omelete em um prato e colocou-o sobre a mesa, assim que Emmett entrou na sala. Sentou-se e sorriu para sua esposa.

"Parece delicioso, e a comida não é ruim também."

Rosalie revirou os olhos, mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto. Rosalie reuniu os ovos da cesta e começou a colocá-los em caixas de papelão vazias. Quando ela terminou, ela olhou de volta para a cesta e, em seguida, para Bella.

"Era isso?" Perguntou ela.

Bella trocou de pé para pé. "Sim." Respondeu ela.

Rosalie olhou para Bella quando ela falou: "Engraçado, elas costumam colocar um pouco mais do que isso, a menos que elas estiveram sob estresse." Bella arregalou os olhos, e Rosalie sorriu. "Venha comigo, querida."

Bella seguiu Rosalie para a próxima sala, as palmas das mãos suando, enquanto esperava para ser demitida. Ela só sabia que de alguma forma Rosalie havia descoberto sobre Edward perseguindo as galinhas. Em vez de parar, Rosalie levou Bella em direção ao celeiro. Por trás da beleza de idade, Bella estava nervosa. Ela esperava Rosalie dizer algo e a antecipação era insuportável.

Rosalie agarrou os dois pequenos bancos pela porta e entregou um a Bella. Então ela pegou dois baldes de metal e caminhou até os estábulos. Rosalie pegou o chumbo e conectou-o à vaca em volta do pescoço e, em seguida, definiu o balde debaixo dela. Depois de assistir Rosalie se estabelecer ao lado da vaca, Bella fez o mesmo na vaca vizinha. Sua vaca não parecia cooperar tão bem quanto a de Rosalie, mas ela conseguiu o chumbo e o colocou.

Sentando-se, Bella enfiou a cabeça debaixo da vaca e viu quando Rosalie explicou como tirar o leite dela.

"Você só aperta e puxa um pouco." Ela começou. "Não tenha medo de colocar um pouco de pressão nisso." Bella olhou para as mãos de Rosalie em movimento habilmente nas tetas, e ela corou, lembrando as palavras de Rosalie na noite anterior.

"Eu posso fazer isso." Disse Bella baixinho.

Ela pegou a teta e puxou, uma pequena gota de leite saiu. Ela tentou mais algumas vezes e logo foi recompensada com um fluxo constante em cada puxada. Acho que foi tão fácil como dar um trabalho de mão.

Elas trabalharam em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de Rosalie pigarrear. "Agora esta é a sua casa, então eu quero que você sinta como se estivesse em casa aqui. Não há julgamento. Se vocês dois estão em jogo de filhote de cachorro isso é entre vocês dois, mas você precisa manter seu _animal de estimação_ longe do galinheiro."

"Claro." Bella concordou, e então congelou, com a mão ainda apertando a teta, causando na vaca um mugido. Ela soltou abruptamente. "Espere, o quê?"

"Emmett é um homem muito seguro, e eu poderia dizer que ele tem razão de ser, mas eu não acho que ele vai ter a amabilidade de ver seu jovem correndo de quatro."

"Você viu?" Bella disse, ainda não processando tudo que Rosalie tinha dito. "Quer dizer, eu tenho certeza que é um equívoco. Vou falar com ele e... Espera, o que é brincar de cachorro?" Ela olhou debaixo da vaca e Rosalie passou por baixo dela para olhar para trás.

Rosalie estudou Bella, e então respondeu: "É onde a mulher tem um homem como um'animal de estimação. Assim como um dominante levaria um submisso."

Bella tinha apenas ar em sua boca e ela ainda conseguiu sufocar. Ela tossiu e tossiu, sua vaca virou a cabeça para ver sobre o que todo o alarido era.

"Não, Edward não é o meu animal de estimação... Ele é..." Bella nunca teve a chance de terminar o seu pensamento porque logo em seguida, Edward apareceu, no estábulo, e fez o seu caminho para ela em todos os quatro membros.

Rosalie se levantou e fez o seu caminho de volta para onde Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella, suas mãos colocadas entre os joelhos, como um cão. Ela olhou-o de cima para baixo, parando no meio do caminho para um longo olhar.

"Sem julgamento, Bella. Basta mantê-lo vestido. Meu coração está bem, mas eu não tenho certeza que ele pode lidar com muita emoção." Com um sorriso, ela se virou e pegou o balde de leite e saiu do celeiro.

Bella soltou um suspiro de frustração.

"Eu não gosto de ficar sem Bella." Seus olhos eram de desculpas, ele sabia que estava errado.

"Está tudo bem, vamos lá, vamos fazer com que você se vista."

Bella levou Edward de volta para a casa e encontrou um par de calções e uma camiseta para ele vestir. Depois de puxar as roupas, eles voltaram para o celeiro e Edward sentou-se enquanto ela ordenhava o resto das vacas.

Ele ficou próximo ao seu lado enquanto ela cumpria as tarefas na lista que Rosalie lhe dera. Por volta das duas e meia, ela acabou a lista, mas considerando que ela tinha começado às cinco da manhã, ela estava cansada.

Quando seu dia de trabalho acabou, Bella amarrou Edward no carro e se dirigiu para a cidade. Ela sabia que era melhor estocar bem tudo o que ela precisava porque era muito tempo para estar dirigindo semanalmente, e desde que ela teria acesso ao leite fresco e ovos, a única coisa que preocupava era o pão. Ela comprou um pouco de farinha, esperando que ela fosse capaz de descobrir como fazer o seu próprio pão no futuro. No futuro próximo.

Edward seguiu para cima e para baixo nos corredores do supermercado, com os olhos em busca de alguns de seus próprios favoritos. Ele desenvolveu um gosto por carne seca, o lanche foi fácil de digerir e ele gostou do jeito que sentiu para comer. Ao vê-los na prateleira, pegou alguns pacotes e jogou-os no carrinho.

Bella caminhou pelo corredor final, produtos de limpeza de um lado e produtos de volta à escola do outro. Ela notou um livro e ela parou e pegou. Eram linhas pontilhadas para se conectar a fazer cada letra e Bella sorriu. Ela jogou-o no carrinho e deu uma olhada em alguns dos outros livros de educação primária que eles tinham. Depois de escolher cerca de cinco, ela e Edward fizeram o seu caminho para a saída.

Quando eles estavam de volta no carro e na estrada, Edward falou: "Onde está a família de Edward?"

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. "Sua família se foi." Respondeu ela.

Edward olhou para ela, com o rosto amassado em alarme. "Jake foi? Leah foi?"

Quando Bella percebeu que ele quis dizer a sua família lobo, sua boca se abriu em horror. "Não, não. Eles não se foram. Eles estão de volta na floresta... você sente falta?"

"O que é sentir falta?" Edward perguntou.

"Quando você perde algo ou alguém, isso significa que você quer vê-los de novo. Você quer ver os seus lobos de novo?"

Houve um silêncio no carro novamente, enquanto Edward pensava. "Sinto falta de lobos."

Bella queria que ela soubesse o que era certo para Edward. Ela sabia que não queria ficar sem ele, mas ela também sabia que poderia vir o tempo que ela poderia ter que deixá-lo ir. Uma vez que ele aprendesse mais, e experimentasse o seu mundo, ele podia tomar um caminho diferente, que levava para longe dela. Ela sabia que não havia garantias, mas também sabia que não adiantava o desperdício de energia como esse. Quando Edward fizer a sua escolha, em seguida, ela iria lidar com isso.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado da janela, estudando alguns dos materiais que ela tinha comprado para Edward. Ele já havia demonstrado interesse por eles e tinha ainda feito algumas tentativas instáveis para as letras. O processo parecia interminável. Será que Edward nunca seria capaz de funcionar adequadamente na sociedade, se é isso que ele escolhesse fazer?

Olhando pela janela, Bella viu Edward passar correndo e, em seguida, saltar para cima no convés traseiro. Ele entrou pela porta do quarto e encontrou-a sentada com seus pensamentos esmagadores. Ele pegou a mão dela e puxou-a para fora da cadeira, guiando-a para o quarto.

Bella seguiu, ela não estava inteiramente certa do que ele queria, mas desta vez ela não estava indo liderá-lo. Todas as decisões eram dele hoje à noite, ela estava tomando uma pausa. Inclinando-se, ele roçou os lábios nos dela, sempre tão suavemente. Ele fez todo o seu corpo formigar.

Edward desabotoou a blusa e deixou-a cair de seus ombros. Seus seios subiam e desciam com a respiração quando ele chegou ao redor e desabotoou o sutiã. Seus movimentos começaram lentos, mas, quando cada peça de roupa caiu no chão, seu desejo construiu. As calças caíram e ele rosnou, sua calcinha de renda caiu no chão e o sentiu imprensar seu corpo ao dela imediatamente. Ela recuou, tropeçando quando bateu as pernas na cama. Edward estava orgulhoso e feroz ao olhar enquanto ele pairava sobre ela. Bella lembrou-se quando ela o conheceu, como tinha medo deste olhar dele, agora ele parecia ter um efeito completamente diferente.

Edward estendeu a mão e agarrou seus quadris, empurrando-a de volta na cama e girando-a em um movimento. Bella foi rápida em ler a sua intenção e ela se levantou sobre suas mãos e joelhos, assim quando ele a puxou de volta em direção a ele novamente. Ele colocou um joelho na cama, manteve o outro pé no chão, e então ele empurrou-se para dentro dela.

Bella gritou de prazer enquanto ele se movia dentro dela. Ela agarrou os lençóis e empurrou para trás, dando-lhe o que ele queria, e o que ele queria era trazê-la mais perto de suas próprias necessidades. Eles se moviam juntos, forte e rápido, tanto à procura de algo diferente e ainda tudo o mesmo. Quando Edward enfiou o último impulso, gritou o nome de Bella. Tinha sido a primeira vez que ele disse muito mais do que "tocar" durante a relação sexual e a primeira vez que ele usou o nome dela no clímax. Bella fechou os olhos quando sua vista escureceu com a força de sua própria explosão.

Quando os abriu, ela ficou surpresa que o sol tinha saído. Ela literalmente desmaiou com o prazer dela e dormiu a noite toda. Ela riu, vertiginosa com o pensamento. Ela virou-se para beijar Edward, mas tudo o que ela viu foram os números vermelhos do relógio sobre o criado-mudo. Rastejando para fora da cama para se preparar para coletar os ovos, ela agarrou suas calças e uma camiseta.

"Edward?" Ela gritou, dirigindo-se para a cozinha para um café rápido.

Quando não houve resposta à sua chamada, ela chamou novamente. "Edward?"

Seu coração começou a bater e de repente ela estava muito acordada. Ela correu para a porta do deck no quarto e a abriu. Ela engasgou quando viu Edward parado ali... sangrando.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Eita o que Edward aprontou?**

**curiosas?**

**bora comentar para sabermos rsrs**

**kkkkk**

**Pelo menos Edward parece estar gostando da casa hehe**

**Pelo menos das galinhas ele gostou**


	22. Chapter 21

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 21**_

"Eu ajudo, Bella cozinha" Edward disse, deixando a carcaça de coelho na frente de Bella. Ela não podia chamá-lo de um coelho em sua mente, que se tornava mais difícil.

Bella soltou um suspiro de alívio quando percebeu que nada do sangue estava vindo de Edward. Quando ele se aproximou dela, Bella estendeu a mão e balançou a cabeça.

"Edward, eu lhe disse isso. Nós temos nossa comida da loja. Você não pode matar os animais por aqui."

"Bella não cozinhar?" Seus olhos pousaram nos dela, cheios de inocência.

Quando Bella balançou a cabeça, Edward parecia um pouco aliviado, e ele jogou a carcaça de volta para a floresta.

"Não tem gosto que eu lembro" Disse ele lentamente, procurando as palavras.

"Não tem o gosto que você se lembra?" Bella perguntou. Edward balançou a cabeça e fez uma careta, fazendo Bella rir.

Bella tinha esperado Edward até que ela pudesse obter alguns panos molhados para ele limpar-se do lado de fora. Ela esperava que isso significasse que o gosto de Edward para a carne crua fosse diminuindo cada vez mais. Enquanto ela o limpava, ela notou que ele parecia triste.

"Edward?" Ela olhou para ele a partir de sua posição agachada, limpando a última sujeira de sangue de sua perna. "O que há de errado?"

Com a vulnerabilidade que Bella tinha chegado a amar, ele olhou para baixo, colocando o queixo no ombro dele. "Eu não ajudar lobos. Eu não ajudar Bella."

Bella nunca tinha realmente considerado como a dinâmica do pacote havia trabalhado. Enquanto era óbvio que os lobos tinham tratado Edward como família, ela nunca tinha pensado sobre o seu papel. Ele estava longe de ser tão rápido, e enquanto ele poderia derrubar pequenas presas, duvidava que pudesse abater algo tão pesado quanto um cervo para ajudar a alimentar a matilha.

E agora que ele estava em seu mundo, o mundo no qual ele foi feito para ter nascido, houve uma chance para ele ser útil, mas não sabia como. Bella se sentiu horrível por rejeitar sua oferta de manhã, quando viu a razão por trás disso. Edward queria aprender, mas ele também queria trabalhar, contribuir para o seu novo pacote... Ela.

Bella percebeu o relógio e pareceu culpada quando ela se levantou. "Eu tenho que trabalhar... Se vista e se junte a mim?"

"Eu vou com você?"

Sorrindo, em troca, ela respondeu: "Você pode vir."

Depois de pegar para Edward algumas roupas frescas, Bella estava correndo para trás. Ela se perguntou se não teria sido uma ideia melhor ir cuidar das galinhas sozinha no começo, mas como eles estavam correndo de mãos dadas em direção do galinheiro, ela sabia que era tarde demais para essa opção.

Pegando a cesta de fora do muro, Bella reprimiu qualquer medo residual da manhã antes e começou a cavar. As galinhas fugiram, para fora do caminho quando ela enfiou a mão em cada ninho para recuperar os ovos. Edward vigiava de perto, e quando ele viu o que ela estava fazendo, ele se moveu rapidamente e habilmente, puxando ovos e adicionando-os à cesta. As galinhas, no entanto, pareceram lembrar-se de Edward, e se espalharam rapidamente e ruidosamente quando ele reuniu seus ovos. Mantendo um olhar atento sobre Edward, caso ele decidisse perseguir novamente, Bella foi surpreendida pela forma como ele estava sendo gentil com elas. Talvez depois de sua caça de manhã, ele não estava mais tão interessado em carne crua. Bella só podia esperar.

Quando eles chegaram à casa principal, Bella instruiu Edward a esperar do lado de fora, enquanto ela levava os ovos para dentro. Infelizmente, Rosalie apareceu na porta no meio do discurso de Bella.

"Venha, Bella, e traga o seu jovem." Disse ela.

Edward olhou para Rosálie, depois para Bella. Ele podia ver a preocupação em seu rosto, ele sabia que ele era a causa do mesmo.

"Eu espero em casa." Disse ele antes de virar em direção à pequena cabana. Ele caiu em suas mãos e, em seguida, lembrou-se, erguendo-se de novo e caminhando em direção a sua casa.

Bella o assistiu, e quando ela se virou para Rosalie, a mulher mais velha tinha um olhar contemplativo em seu rosto.

"Desculpe-me, eu não disse nada antes." Bella começou.

"Você não disse nada agora, mas vamos lá, eu preciso cozinhar ovos."

Bella tirou os sapatos e seguiu Rosalie para a cozinha. Com seu cabelo bem preso à cabeça como sempre estava, e seu avental limpo e pressionado, Rosalie começou a cozinhar, dando a Bella alguns momentos para reunir seus pensamentos.

"Edward é diferente." E isso seria o eufemismo do ano.

"Eu posso ver isso, querida. Vai me dizer como ele é diferente?" Rosalie fez seu caminho para a torradeira e colocou duas fatias de pão. Bella não sabia se ela estava sendo cortês, não encarando-a para essa conversa ou se ela não tinha ideia do quão bizarro isso ia ser.

"Edward perdeu seus pais quando era jovem. Estava com quase quatro anos quando isso aconteceu."

Rosalie parou e virou-se para Bella, com a boca virada para baixo nos cantos. "Que horror... Deve ter sido um impacto tão grande sobre um jovem."

"Edward foi impactado por ela, de muitas maneiras. Sua família estava acampando e houve um ataque de urso. Sua mãe morreu quase que instantaneamente. Seu pai ficou com algumas lesões, e Edward estava perdido."

"Céus." Rosalie disse, sua atenção em Bella e uma espátula ainda na mão. "Por quanto tempo?"

"Até cerca de um par de meses atrás," Bella disse lentamente, mas tão logo as palavras foram registradas, Rosalie deixou cair o utensílio e engasgou. Ela olhou pela janela, quase como se ela esperasse ver Allen Funt com sua câmera escondida esperando para dizer: "Te peguei!"

Emmett escolheu aquele momento para entrar na sala. "Rosie, os ovos", disse ele, assustado com a fumaça deles. Sua voz a pegando claramente desprevenida, ela pulou antes de fazer seu caminho para a frigideira e empurrando-os fora do queimador.

E assim, durante a hora seguinte, o café da manhã foi ignorado, as tarefas foram esquecidas, e foram ditos muitos "Oh queridos" quando os McCartys ouviram a história de Edward. Quando Bella estava acabando, ela podia ver tantas perguntas estampadas nos rostos de ambos Emmett e Rosalie, e ela tinha certeza de que a resposta para a maioria deles era 'Eu não sei'.

"Bella, eu imagino como deve estar sua cabeça." Emmett disse abruptamente.

"Eu sei." Respondeu ela em voz baixa. "Eu... Eu não sei o que fazer. Se eu tirá-lo e forçá-lo a viver na cidade, bem... Eu acho que ele seria infeliz."

"Bem, então vamos ter que encontrar uma maneira de ter certeza de que isso não aconteça, mas Bella ele precisa ver um médico. Não há nenhuma maneira que você pode ensinar-lhe tudo o que ele precisa para sobreviver neste novo mundo."

"Eu não sei nem por onde começar." Bella suspirou. Enquanto era bom ter finalmente compartilhado seu segredo, ela não podia mais ignorar os problemas dela. A sensação esmagadora voltou, mas desta vez ela estava determinada a vencê-la.

"Eu posso fazer algumas ligações." Emmett ofereceu. "A primeira coisa que precisamos fazer é sua documentação, e para isso vamos precisar provar quem ele é."

Bella olhou para ele, hesitante. "Você acha que existe uma maneira de lidar com isso e manter Edward fora da mídia?"

Emmett olhou para Rosalie e depois voltou para Bella. "Eu duvido, mas se mantivermos Edward aqui na fazenda eles não serão capazes de chegar até ele. A história vai morrer para baixo em algumas semanas e então podemos começar a educá-lo. Mas, um passo de cada vez."

Bella olhou para Emmett e sua gratidão brilhou. "Obrigado." Ela se levantou da mesa e disse: "Eu acho que é melhor eu ir para as vacas."

Assim que ela chegou à porta, Emmett gritou: "Bella, estaria tudo bem se eu passasse algum tempo com Edward?"

Bella rolou essa ideia em sua cabeça, ela não tinha certeza se Edward estaria confortável junto com o homem corpulento, mas Emmett tinha uma bondade evidente para ele, e Edward era um bom juiz de caráter.

"Eu não vejo o mal em tentar." Disse ela.

Já perdendo uma hora do seu dia, Emmett não procurou Edward naquele dia, mas o que surpreendeu Bella foi Edward não vir encontrá-la também. Foi no final da tarde o momento em que ela fez seu caminho de volta para a casa de campo. Ela estava com fome e quente do sol.

Indo direto para a cozinha, Bella se surpreendeu ao encontrar Edward sentado debruçado sobre algo na mesa. Ela pegou uma garrafa de água na geladeira antes de se inclinar por cima do ombro para ver no que ele estava trabalhando. Bella ficou chocada quando viu que ele estava trabalhando nas letras no caderno que ela tinha comprado para ele, e não apenas trabalhando, mas dominando.

Ele havia traçado as linhas pontilhadas e, agora, ele estava trabalhando a mão livre e fazendo um trabalho estelar.

"Eu aprendo."

"Eu vejo." Bella respondeu com um sorriso.

"Eu fico com a Bella?"

Bella agachou-se ao lado da cadeira de Edward e colocou a mão em seu joelho. "Sim, você vai ficar comigo."

Edward soltou um suspiro, e quando ele colocou a caneta para baixo, Bella podia ver o retorno de cor para os dedos, depois de ter dominado tão apertado. Ele sentiu algo errado antes e Bella sabia que ele estaria se preocupando com isso o dia todo.

"Venha aqui." Disse ela, e pegou sua mão, levantando-se e puxando-o para fora da cadeira. Ela serpenteou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e descansou sua bochecha contra seu peito. Edward foi rápido para tomá-la em seus braços.

"Você me ensina alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, ainda segurando ela.

"Você não fez o suficiente hoje?" Bella respondeu, pensando em quão longe ele tinha chegado no caderno, dominando até a letra P.

"Por favor?" Ele se afastou o suficiente para olhar para ela, e seus olhos eram tão sérios que ela sabia que não podia negar-lhe.

O estômago de Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para rosnar e, em seguida, ela teve a ideia perfeita do que ensiná-lo. Tomando os ingredientes da geladeira, Bella colocou sobre o balcão.

"Ralador de queijo." Bella disse, puxando o triângulo de metal para fora e entregando-o a Edward. "Esta parte é afiada, como uma faca." Seu dedo pairou sobre os minúsculos furos.

Bella se posicionou por cima do balcão e deu a Edward uma tigela pequena. Segurando sua mão na dela, ela lhe ensinou a deslizar o queijo para baixo e produzir as tiras. Em seguida, ela mostrou-lhe como medir o creme de queijo e a manteiga. Ela misturou-as em uma tigela e Edward espalhou a mistura sobre o pão.

Edward já havia sido ensinado que o fogão era quente, assim como o fogo. Ele se tinha mantido longe dele, mas agora chegou a hora de mostrar-lhe a segurança, em oposição à evasão. Ela deu-lhe a espátula e deixou o homem com os sanduíches, e quando ele acabou, ele tinha um grande sorriso e dois levemente carbonizados sanduíches de queijo grelhado.

Bella comeu o dela como se fosse a melhor coisa que ela nunca tinha experimentado, e isso quase foi por causa do orgulho, que Edward mostrou em sua realização. Foi então que ela percebeu que não tinha sido um desafio suficiente para Edward, ela tinha acabado de tomar conta dele, e não era isso que ele queria. Ele queria ser útil.

Bella sabia que ela estava no caminho certo, mas, naquela noite, quando Edward tomou-a com tanta paixão e afirmação ela sabia que tinha acordado o homem nele. E enquanto as maiorias dos homens não se sentem como se eles forneceram cozinhando alguns sanduíches de queijo grelhado, Edward sentiu que tinha sido útil, que poderia contribuir para Bella. Quando ela deitou ofegante e olhando para o teto, naquela noite, ela jurou que iria encontrar uma maneira todos os dias para fazê-lo se sentir assim.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella ficou surpresa ao ver Emmett no galinheiro esperando por ela. Ela olhou de volta para Edward, calibrando sobre como ele estava se sentindo sobre o grande homem surpreendê-los.

"Bom dia, Bella." Ele disse, e então balançou a cabeça na direção de Edward. "Edward."

"Bom dia." Bella disse, e Edward se manteve ao seu lado.

"Edward gostaria de vir comigo esta manhã?" Perguntou ele.

Edward olhou para Bella para a tradução, havia muitas palavras que ele não entendia nessa frase.

"Você vai com Emmett?" Bella disse, sorrindo calorosamente na esperança que Edward iria aceitar sua oferta.

"Eu venho de volta? Para Bella?" Bella acenou com a cabeça e Edward estudou Emmett por um momento antes de assentir com a cabeça.

Bella assistiu as duas cabeças para fora atrás do celeiro, e enquanto ela estava um pouco nervosa por Edward, ela confiou no McCartys. Eles tinham sido gentis e compreensivos, e ela sabia que eles iriam pensar sobre o que era melhor para Edward, assim como ela tentou.

Reunir os ovos foi se tornando mais fácil e mais fácil a cada dia. As galinhas ficaram acostumadas com ela e eles se moviam sem muito barulho com suas mãos explorando. Com uma cesta cheia, Bella foi para a casa principal para deixá-la . Rosalie estava sorrindo e cantarolando quando Bella entrou na cozinha.

"Gostaria de ficar para o café da manhã?" Ela perguntou , pegando um par de ovos para fora do cesto e rachando-os na panela. "Tenho a sensação de que os meninos não vão estar em um bocado de tempo."

"Você... Você sabe o que eles estão fazendo?" Bella perguntou, sentindo talvez que não fosse o seu direito perguntar.

"Eu acho que Emmett estava levando Edward para o barraco de madeira."

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram. "Você não acha que ele vai dar um machado a Edward não é?"

Rosalie virou, com os olhos cheios de diversão. "Eu acho que ele vai. Edward é um homem adulto, Bella. Ele pode ter crescido na floresta, mas ele é inteligente." Ela caminhou até Bella e deu um tapinha no braço dela. "Além disso, se você não deixar um homem ser um homem, não vai ficar por aqui por muito tempo." Quando Bella não parecia mais confortável com a ideia, Rosalie adicionou. "Emmett está lá, ele não vai deixar Edward cortar a própria perna. Ou qualquer outra coisa que você pode precisar."

A boca de Bella caiu aberta quando Rosalie piscou. Em seguida, as duas começaram a rir.

~ BS ~

Assim que elas estavam limpando o último prato do café da manhã, Edward e Emmett correram para dentro.

"Figuras." Rosalie murmurou baixinho.

Bella foi para Edward imediatamente, à procura de qualquer sinal de perigo, mas ao invés disso ele parecia feliz, seus olhos enrugando com o seu sorriso. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Eu estou indo ordenhar as vacas, você vem?" Perguntou ela.

Edward olhou rasgado por um momento, sua cabeça lançando para frente e para trás entre Emmett e Bella.

"Eu vou Emmett, cerca sexo (piadinha sobre consertar = "fix" e o Edward trocou por sex = sexo)".

As sobrancelhas das duas mulheres quase deixaram seus rostos e Emmett tossiu na mistura de palavras. "Consertar a cerca, Edward. Nós vamos consertar a cerca."

"Consertar cerca." Edward repetiu, sem saber o significado de seu erro, "Com Emmett."

"Ok." Bella disse suavemente, indo para Edward e levantando-se para beijá-lo. Ele se inclinou, mas manteve o lábio fechado deixando casto tudo por conta própria.

Mesmo que Bella tenha saído da casa em primeiro lugar, deixando Emmett e Edward para tomar café da manhã, ela não podia evitar, mas sentir como se tivesse tido um beijo de adeus do homem antes de ele sair para o trabalho. O olhar em seu rosto estava cheio de orgulho e objetivo. Bella não podia evitar a pulada extra em seus passos quando ela fez seu caminho para o celeiro.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Edward encontrando seu lugar no mundo *.***

**Amandoo essa fic cada vez mais e vcs?**

**Bora comentar povoo**

**Povo falar uma coisa séria, cada os comentários, tão diminuindo não to gostando, e essa semana só vou postar duas vezes u.u**

**Na mardade mesmo aki u.u**


	23. Chapter 22

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 22**_

Bella bocejou enquanto observava as sombras dançarem no teto. O sono não vinha, não importa o quão cansada estava. A chuva bateu na janela, e ela virou a cabeça, sua atenção agora, seguindo as gotas como elas deslizavam para baixo do vidro. Bella sabia que se ela estivesse sozinha na cama, ela estaria se revirando, mas o afundado colchão ao lado dela e o homem o pesando a manteve colada no lugar.

Bella passou as últimas semanas se afogando por stress, perguntando o que ela ia fazer, e agora que ela tinha certa estabilidade e Emmett tinha se oferecido para ajudá-la com Edward, ela não conseguia dormir. Seu mundo não era simples novamente, mas ela não estava mais perdida nele.

Jogando as pernas para o lado da cama, Bella se levantou. Ela olhou para o chão enquanto ela o testou com os pés. Ela se perguntou se ela iria encontrar o sono lá, como ela fez na noite em que chegou em casa depois de estar com Edward na floresta, mas quando ela olhou para a cama, ela sabia que a caverna não tinha trazido seu conforto, tinha sido o homem. E, infelizmente, Edward não estava atraindo-a para dormir naquela noite.

Ela caminhou até a cozinha, o som da chuva parecendo mais suave, sem a porta de vidro para apedrejar. Agarrando o bule de chá para fora do armário, Bella fez-se uma xícara de chá. Com o cotovelo na mesa e sua cabeça descansando contra sua mão, ela tomou um gole de chá esperando que ele fosse ajudá-la a dormir.

O final da xícara veio, Bella não era mais capaz de descansar do que ela era antes. Percebendo que o caderno de Edward estava em cima da mesa, ela abriu e olhou para o seu progresso. Ela sorriu quando ela correu um dedo sobre cada uma de suas letras. Quando ela chegou ao final do livro, havia uma página livre e Edward havia desenhado nela. A imagem era simples, básica, mas ela poderia dizer o que ele estava desenhando. Era uma foto deles dois enrolados com os lobos. Ela se perguntou se essa era a sua forma de diário, ou se ele tinha um lado criativo.

Levantando-se, Bella fez seu caminho até a geladeira, onde ela mantinha sua lista de mercearia e de material, e escreveu "caderno de desenho" nela.

A memória veio sobre ela, que ela não tinha pensado nisso por um longo tempo. Sua mãe tinha ido sempre com as modas. Mas assim que ela começava alguma coisa, ela queria a próxima coisa. Uma de suas missões tiveram Bella e ela em uma aula de arte. Bella tinha se mostrado promissora, mas quando Renee quis sair depois de quatro classes, Bella foi incapaz de encontrar um caminho para a aula. Ela ficava desenhando sozinha até que seus suprimentos acabaram, e então Renee foi para a próxima coisa e não estava disposta a comprar novos livros e lápis para sua filha. Bella nem sequer se sentiu decepcionada, ela sabia como sua mãe era.

Bella caminhou ao redor da sala, o chão de pedra estava frio contra seus pés, mas depois do calor do dia, parecia bom. Três coisas aconteceram em rápida sucessão, um grito veio do quarto, seguido por um estrondo, e terminando com o coração de Bella tentando escapar através de seu peito.

Voltando para o quarto, Bella encontrou Edward no chão, sua mesa de cabeceira capotada e os cobertores presos na cintura.

"Edward." Bella disse, correndo para o lado dele.

Os olhos de Edward estavam arregalados e em pânico, mas quando viu Bella, ele se acalmou um pouco. O luar entrava pela janela e iluminava o peito de Edward, que subia e descia rapidamente.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou. Ele lutou por ela, com os braços pesados quando eles enrolaram em volta da cintura e a puxou fora de equilíbrio e sobre o cobertor ao lado dele.

"O que é isso, Edward?" Ela solicitou. "Você teve um pesadelo?"

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça e apertou-a.

"Tratava-se de seus pais?" Perguntou ela. Ele balançou a cabeça novamente.

Em vez de empurrar, ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros e acariciou para cima e para baixo os braços enquanto ele esmagou seu corpo ao dele. Ela podia sentir sua pulsação em seu peito, e como ele diminuiu a velocidade, eles encontraram-se deitados no meio de cobertores no chão. Bella apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Edward, seus firmes braços em volta dela, e logo depois, ambos encontraram o sono.

A dor aguda no braço de Bella acordou-a antes de seu alarme. Ela saiu de Edward e esticou os braços para fora. O chão duro, combinado com o ângulo que seu pescoço estava, fez todo o seu corpo doer. Olhando para o relógio ela estava feliz que era o seu último dia, até que ela teria dois dias de folga. Rosalie tinha lhe dado uma semana de trabalho regular com a ressalva de que seu fim de semana era sexta-feira e sábado.

Edward não se moveu quando ela se levantou. Ele tinha estado tão apavorado na noite anterior, e ela não tinha ideia se ele não se lembrava de seu sonho ou se ele se lembrava e não queria falar sobre isso. De qualquer maneira, tinha exigido muito dele, e ela estava indo deixá-lo dormir.

Bella nunca se lembrava de gostar de café antes, na verdade, ela tinha certeza de que antes desse trabalho ela odiava, mas depois de algumas manhãs levantando-se cedo, ela estava começando a ver os seus benefícios. Mas, depois da noite que ela tinha tido, ia precisar de um copo cheio e rápido.

Depois do terceiro copo, ela ainda estava se sentindo exausta e dolorida mas pelo menos tinha a energia para se vestir. Ela passou por Edward, que ainda não tinha se movido desde que ela tinha acordado, e ela sorriu para sua forma adormecida. Não havia dúvida de que ele era bonito, mas havia algo em suas costas musculosas que realmente fazia isso por ela. Ela tinha um pensamento fugaz sobre a colocação de um espelho em cima da cama, mas depois reconheceu que poderia ser brega.

Quando Bella estava pronta para ir ao trabalho, ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado de Edward, colocando a mão nas costas dele.

"Edward." Ela murmurou baixinho enquanto esfregava entre as omoplatas dele.

Quando ele se mexeu, finalmente, rolou, fazendo com que o lençol caísse abaixo de sua cintura e sua nudez entrasse em seu ponto de vista. Agora, Bella se tornou muito acostumada de Edward estar nu, mas ela ainda estava muito afetada por ele.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, Bella não estava olhando para o rosto dele, então ela assustou-se quando ele estendeu a mão e tocou seu rosto. Corou por ter sido pega, ela limpou sua garganta e encontrou seu caminho para seus pés.

"Eu preciso sair agora. Você vem?"

Edward sorriu, entendendo o básico do porquê Bella estava nervosa, mesmo que ele não entendesse a necessidade de estar constrangido em primeiro lugar.

Uma batida em sua porta fez Edward parar de responder a ela. Bella pareceu surpresa quando ela abriu para encontrar Emmett do outro lado. Ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Estou aqui para Edward. Ele vai me ajudar a terminar a cerca."

"Oh." Bella disse, e então se virou para ver se Edward ia sair do quarto nu. "Ele só..."

"Não se preocupe com a gente." A voz de Emmett explodiu: "Eu vou tomar cuidado."

Bella ponderou por um momento antes de ela decidir simplesmente confiar em Edward e Emmett e ir embora. Em seu caminho, porém, ela não podia deixar de rir quando ouviu Emmett gritar: "O que é isso danado? Vista umas calças, rapaz!"

Bella não viu Edward pelo resto do dia, ela estava cansada demais para realmente se preocupar com isso. Até o momento que ela conseguiu voltar para a casa, ela mal conseguia enxergar direito e ela foi direto para a cama, se despiu, e adormeceu.

Bella acordou com a sensação de uma língua deslizando pelo seu tronco em pequenas lambidas. Parcialmente fez cócegas, mas quando ela abriu os olhos e viu como a língua de Edward chegou a seu peito, a visão a fez suspirar. Ele não olhou para a reação dela, mas ele continuou se movendo ao vê-la. Não foi até que ele lambeu seu mamilo que ela se abaixou para colocar a mão em seu cabelo. E então ele olhou para ela, e a vista quase a deixou sem fôlego.

Edward se arrastou até seu corpo em uma maneira que nenhum homem normal seria capaz de fazer. Seus músculos pareciam rolar em seus braços e costas enquanto ele continuava baixo, movendo-se para beijá-la. Ela pensou que ele era um beijador nato, mas agora que teve tempo para aprenderem juntos, ele era estelar. Ela não sabia se era de beber com ele, mas Edward parecia ter um controle sobre a língua que era de outro mundo. E não importa onde em seu corpo ele colocava, ele parecia fazê-lo com uma técnica que, se ela não soubesse melhor, ela imaginaria que foram construídos ao longo dos cursos de muitas amantes.

Bella tinha ensinado preliminares a Edward, por isso era sempre lento e sensual, mas agora ela queria ensinar-lhe algo novo. Ela agarrou sua cintura e foi para rolá-lo de modo que ela acabaria por cima, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi um empurrão e um grunhido e Edward olhando para ela divertido.

"Ah, cala a boca e deite-se." Disse ela, envergonhada por sua falta de força.

Edward inclinou a cabeça, sem entender, mas afastando-se dela e afundando na cama, olhando para ver se ele havia interpretado corretamente. Uma vez que ele estava de costas, Bella montou seus quadris e inclinou-se, lambendo uma linha reta até o peito. Edward fez um barulho agudo e Bella sorriu quando ela o beijou de volta para o centro de seu peito. Cada linha do seu abdômen, cada travessão do seu corpo, recebeu atenção especial tanto de suas mãos ou sua língua.

Edward contraiu os quadris freneticamente para Bella, mas ela ficou de fora dessa área, construindo-o. Ela brincou com as pernas para baixo, massageando quando ela deslizou para baixo e depois para cima uma da outra. A respiração de Edward tornou-se mais difícil e Bella se sentia embriagada com o poder. Não que ela nunca fosse negá-lo, mas sentiu o poder da sua feminilidade.

Bella levou os dedos para o alto no peito de Edward e ela passou as unhas para baixo, ganhando um silvo quando ela deslizou sobre seus mamilos.

"Bella." Edward gritou de necessidade e Bella decidiu não brincar mais. Ela pegou a mão dela e a colocou em torno de seu eixo, e ele empurrou em sua mão uma vez antes de gozar tudo sobre os dois.

Bella sentiu uma onda de decepção, ela tinha empurrado longe demais e agora ela já não conseguiria ter a sensação dele dentro. Mas o sentimento foi rapidamente lavado quando Edward se levantou e empurrou-a de volta para a cama, enterrando seu rosto entre as pernas dela até que ela estava tão satisfeita quanto ele.

A última coisa que Bella fez antes de dormir naquela noite foi rolar e desligar o alarme.

Edward se moveu inquieto ao lado dela durante toda a noite, e enquanto ele não teve a mesma reação a seu sonho que ele teve na noite anterior, Bella ainda poderia dizer que eles não eram bons sonhos. Tanta coisa havia mudado em tão pouco tempo para Edward e, embora ele parecesse estar lidando surpreendentemente com isso, talvez um pouco de familiaridade fosse útil.

Bella levantou-se cedo na manhã seguinte, extremamente bem descansada e com um plano em mente. Ela rapidamente embalou as coisas que eles precisavam. Sentiu-se tonta quando ela colocou o cooler dentro do carro. Depois de fechar a porta, ela se virou para encontrar Edward parado ali por ela, nu.

"Edward, nós conversamos sobre isso. Você só está autorizado a ficar nu em casa."

"Você está indo embora?" Edward perguntou, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Não." Ela respondeu baixinho, quando ela percebeu o que ele pensava. "Estamos indo em uma viagem."

"Edward vai?"

Bella acenou com a cabeça e tomou-lhe o braço, levando-o de volta para a casa. Ela estava animada para pegar a estrada, mas tinha algo que ela precisava fazer primeiro.

"Sente-se." Ela pediu , apontando para o sofá. Edward, ainda parecendo inseguro, graciosamente abaixou-se para o sofá. Bella sentou-se em frente a ele na mesa do café, os joelhos se tocando no meio. "Eu não vou deixar você, Edward. Nunca. Se eu for, eu sempre vou voltar. Eu te amo."

"E os pais vão embora, não voltar." O coração de Bella afundou, e ela não tinha vontade de corrigir a sua gramática, ainda que tivesse sido a coisa mais fácil de lidar na sentença.

"Eu não posso prometer que nunca vou embora assim, Edward. Mas posso prometer que, se eu puder voltar para você, eu vou."

Edward conseguia entender um pouco de sua intenção, mesmo que ele não conseguisse entender todas as palavras, e por isso ele tentou dar-lhe um sorriso. Bella tomou seu tempo explicando o significado de suas palavras, ensinando-lhe o que significava promessa e as diferentes maneiras que as pessoas podem ir embora. Ele ouviu com paciência, mesmo quando ele não tinha conhecimento. Bella sabia que haveria um longo caminho a percorrer antes que ele realmente entendesse a morte, mas ele estava indo.

"Qual é a viagem?"

"Agora é uma surpresa." Disse ela, sorrindo de volta.

Tomando sua mão, ela o levou para o carro com o último dos sacos em sua outra mão. Bella abriu sua janela e deu aos McCartys um aceno enquanto se dirigiam para fora da propriedade. Uma vez que a estrada estava diante deles, Bella ligou uma música, mas ela foi incapaz de esconder o sorriso no rosto. Edward olhou para ela com diversão e curiosidade, não tendo nenhuma pista que ele estava em seu caminho para ver sua família.

* * *

**N/Paulinha:Ownt eles vão ver os lobos *.***

**Como será que vai ser agora que o Edward ta mais humano?**

**Ha uma leitora falou no comentário do capítulo anterior, e eu ri tanto quando li, ela falando que é chato, mas o Edward age como cachorro kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Mas pior é que é verdade, ele é meio que um cachorro, tadinho, mas amamos ele mesmo assim ;)**

**Agora me vou curtam o capítulo bjsss**


	24. Chapter 23

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 23**_

Bella riu quando Edward entrou com força total na água. Quando ela parou o carro, ele sabia exatamente onde ele estava. Ele fugiu imediatamente, rindo enquanto ele corria para a água e jogou-se, completamente vestido. Ela não o tinha visto tão despreocupado por um tempo e foi reconfortante para o seu coração. Ela pegou a barraca do carro, ela não sabia o que esperar da viagem, mas ter abrigo se eles precisassem era importante, então Bella passou a trabalhar na criação da tenda.

Quando ela se agachou e pegou uma vareta, Edward veio por trás dela e apertou em volta da cintura, pegando-a e girando-a de volta no processo. Seu grito era brincalhão quando ela chutou as pernas e tentou escapar de seu alcance. Quando Edward a deixou ir, ele balançou a cabeça sobre a dela, a água de seu cabelo dando-lhe um pequeno chuveiro e fazendo com que ela guinchasse novamente.

Bella se virou e pulou, envolvendo suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, tendo dado o fato de que ela agora estava molhada. Eles sorriram um para o outro, cada um montando uma lembrança em estar de volta ao lugar onde eles se conheceram.

Seus lábios se juntaram no meio, ambos se inclinando, respirações quentes e pele fria. O beijo moveu rapidamente a partir de lúdico para latente, as línguas e as mãos entrelaçadas errantes. Bella agarrou o cabelo de Edward, sua mente perdida enquanto seu corpo falava, as línguas de ambos estavam fluentes do lado de dentro. Eles se beijaram até que nenhum dos dois conseguia respirar e, em seguida, Edward colocou Bella para baixo, com os pés mal tocando o chão antes que ele a soltasse e começasse a puxar suas roupas. A energia em torno deles cantarolava, uma frequência que aumentou à medida que os seus corpos sintonizavam juntos.

Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto ela empurrava a camiseta molhada do corpo de Edward, pequenas gotas de água percorriam seu peito e ela se inclinou e lambeu uma que já estava em rota para seu abdômen . Edward ergueu os braços, mas com a camisa molhada, e a diferença de altura, Bella precisava de alguma ajuda para tirar o tecido pesado.

Edward baixou as mãos e agarrou a parte inferior da camisa e acabou puxando-a para cima e fora. Ele deixou-a cair para o lado deles, e antes de bater no chão, ele estava retirando a de Bella também. As mãos de Edward ainda estavam frias da água e Bella sentiu a pele reagir, criando centenas de pequenos arrepios. Quando Edward enfiou a mão no sutiã dela, ela realmente gritou com a sensação.

As calças molhadas foram um pouco mais difíceis de sair. Bella precisava ajoelhar-se e puxar para obter o tecido pegajoso sobre os quadris magros de Edward. Mas o esforço valeu a pena, e Bella sorriu enquanto olhava para a recompensa diante dela. Bella logo se despiu também, deixando o casal nu e pressionado juntos em seus joelhos. Era uma sensação que ela teve um tempo difícil para se acostumar, estar tão completa.

Quando Edward sentou-se sobre os joelhos, Bella avançou para copiá-lo. Sua mão encontrou a dele e segurou firme como ela empalou com ele rapidamente.

Peito a peito, cara a cara, eles se moveram na unidade. A respiração entre eles era compartilhada, cada um dando e recebendo. Aqui eles eram iguais, Bella não tem que explicar, Edward sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Embalando, lentamente no início e depois mais apressado, costas arqueadas sinalizando para Edward o clímax iminente de Bella e suas mãos se moveram para seus quadris, travando apertado o dedo longo e puxando-a para baixo com força. Um grito. Um grunhido. E, em seguida, o êxtase para ambos.

Uma vez que os arrepios haviam diminuído e os corpos resfriaram, os dois recuperados, em roupas secas, e depois de terminar de configurar sua tenda. Bella preparou um jantar simples sobre a fogueira e ela viu como Edward manteve o seu trabalho nas madeiras. Após sua reprodução improvisada, já era tarde demais para se estabelecer na esperança de encontrar os lobos naquela noite.

Bella limpava a bagunça do jantar, enquanto Edward ficou olhando para as árvores. Ele parecia... Esperançoso, pensou Bella. Com o vento e o ar frio da noite se instalando, Bella pegou a mão de Edward e persuadiu-o para dentro da tenda.

Com Edward nas costas e Bella envolta em seu peito, os dois caíram no sono rapidamente.

O sono não durou muito tempo. Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Bella acordou , sentindo-se gelada. O corpo quente não estava mais embaixo dela e como ela alcançou todo o colchão, parecia que ele não estava na cama de modo algum.

"Edward?" Bella gritou, sentando-se, mas ainda sentindo-se tonta de seu sono.

Sem resposta, Bella ficou preocupada. Ela esperava que Edward estivesse lá fora para se aliviar, mas o buraco em seu estômago disse a ela que não era provavelmente o caso. Bella pegou sua mochila e abriu o zíper, puxando seu capuz e sua lanterna. Ela saiu da tenda e começou a piscar a luz para as árvores.

"Edward?" Ela ligou de novo, um pouco mais alta desta vez. Ela não se moveu, não respirava, mas ainda não havia nenhum vestígio de um som.

Ela ficou ali, olhando as árvores lentamente e mecanicamente enquanto ouvia qualquer ruído, e então ela ouviu. Um longo e solitário grito seguido por vários latidos dos outros lobos. Bella sabia em um instante que Edward tinha ouvido sua família, e assim ela fez seu caminho em direção aos lobos.

Demorou um pouco para ela chegar, os lobos não eram contínuos em seu lamento e por isso ela teve que parar por alguns minutos a cada vez para obter uma indicação de onde manter a direção. Ela também não tinha ideia de quanto tempo Edward tinha partido. Ela não tinha certeza se ela estava preocupada com ele ou desapontada que ela não iria testemunhar seu reencontro. A maneira como ele agisse quando os visse novamente com certeza lhe daria uma ideia sobre se ele estava realmente no lugar onde ele queria estar, com ela.

A floresta parecia familiar para ela, mas ela não se lembrava para onde ir. Ela manteve seu olho onde a água estava em relação a ela, apenas no caso de ela precisar encontrar seu caminho de volta para o acampamento. Quando ela sentiu se aproximar, ela desligou a lanterna, não querendo assustar os lobos. A lua era apenas uma pequena parte e Bella teve dificuldade em ver muito mais do que alguns metros à sua frente, por isso não foi até que ela quase correu para ele que ela encontrou Edward. Ele certamente a ouviu, mas seu foco estava entre as árvores. Ele estava apoiado contra um grande tronco, olhando ao redor para alguma coisa. Bella deu um passo atrás dele e colocou a mão em suas costas. Só então ele se virou e encarou-a.

"E se os lobos não sentir falta Edward?" Ele perguntou, claramente nervoso. Bella não tinha resposta, então ao invés de responde algo, ela esfregou as costas no conforto.

Sentindo-se encorajado por ter Bella lá, Edward deu um passo para fora da árvore. Bella ficou onde estava, observando quando ele entrou na pequena clareira pela caverna. Não havia nenhum barulho na caverna quando Edward se aproximou. Quando ele tinha cerca de dez metros de distância, ele caiu em suas mãos, se arrastando um pouco menos fluente do que ele costumava fazer.

O lobo avermelhado foi o primeiro a sair da caverna. Ele parou, como se assustado ao ver Edward, e depois se sentou. Os dois participaram de um olhar. Bella viu os olhos de Jake, incapaz de ver Edward, de costas para ela. Ela havia previsto um regresso a casa muito diferente e ela estava completamente inconsciente de como lidar com esta.

Bella cruzou uma perna sobre a outra, a tensão e antecipação juntamente com o ar frio da noite estava dando-lhe vontade de fazer xixi. Justamente quando ela pensou que não aguentava mais, Jake se levantou e caminhou até Edward. O movimento foi silenciado, cada pata parecia subir lentamente e pairar no ar antes de cair de volta para o chão. Quando chegou a Edward, ele abaixou a cabeça e encontrou o rosto de Edward com o seu focinho.

O rosto peludo gigante de Jake encontrou um Edward barbeado, seu pescoço quase em volta de Edward e sua cabeça descansando contra o cabelo cor de cobre. Quando a ação quebrou, Edward virou a cabeça em direção a Bella, mas sua atenção foi de curta duração quando Sam saiu da caverna. O rosnado foi instantâneo e Jake imediatamente deu um passo para trás.

A saudação foi certamente diferente do que Edward tinha acabado de receber. Ficou claro que Sam não queria o homem lá. Bella não conseguia entender a mudança, e pelo olhar no rosto de Edward, ele estava ainda mais confuso do que ela. Sam tomou alguns passos para frente, os dentes travados e a pele cinza-escura em seu pescoço e costas se levantaram. Edward, ainda em seus pés e mãos, começou a se mover para trás, manter um olho sobre o lobo com raiva. Seu rosto estava vazio de emoção humana, ele só estava preocupado com a sobrevivência. Sam não continuou indo, e só rosnou mais alto quando Jake fez um movimento em direção a Edward. O avermelhado lobo olhou para Edward e depois voltou para o seu Alfa, colocando o rabo para baixo e voltou-se para Sam.

Edward tinha voltado cerca de cinco metros, quando Bella viu o que havia causado a mudança. Para fora da caverna correram seis pequenos lobos. Os filhotes pararam Edward em seu caminho brincando correndo para o homem, mas quando Sam rosnou e moveu-se para colocar-se entre os filhotes e Edward, ele se moveu de volta.

Bella teria pensado que os pequenos caninos eram bonitos, se não tivessem estado pondo em perigo o amor de sua vida.

Os filhotes eram de Leah, Bella não a viu sair quando ela estava muito ocupada com os filhotes, mas quando ela correu para recuperar sua ninhada, ela parecia um pouco surpresa ao ver Edward. Ela parou e olhou para o ex- membro do bando e depois voltou para Sam. Ele rosnou, e suas orelhas abaixaram e seu rabo balançou. Ela olhou para Edward, seus olhos sobre ele por alguns segundos antes de ela pegar um lobo cinzento pelo pescoço e fazer o seu caminho de volta para a caverna com os outros a reboque.

Edward fez um movimento para se aproximar novamente, mas Sam estalou, e Edward se moveu para trás até que ele estava à beira das árvores. Jake deixou Sam para ficar sozinho, não vendo nenhuma ameaça de Edward, mas Sam manteve-se firme até que Edward estava fora de vista.

Bella ficou onde estava até que Edward fez o seu caminho de volta para ela. Ela não tinha palavras de conforto para ele quando ele se levantou e pegou a mão dela. Os dois caminharam em silêncio em direção ao acampamento. Bella não tinha ideia se Edward sabia o caminho, mas ela estava indo segui-lo. Ele poderia levá-la onde quer que ele queira.

Ele havia acabado de passar o equivalente a ser deserdado. Se foi o nascimento dos filhotes ou há muito tempo atrás, não havia nenhuma maneira de saber. Mas os porquês não importavam, Edward não era mais bem-vindo em sua antiga casa. Não importa o fato de que Edward tivesse feito a escolha, Bella ainda se sentia como se fosse culpa dela. Agora, ele estava preso em seu mundo. Não havia nenhuma casa para ele mais aqui e Bella sentiu a perda também.

Bella tentou o seu melhor para deixar Edward processar o resto do dia. Ela sabia que ele estaria frustrado pela barreira da língua, se ela o empurrasse para obter mais informações do que ele era capaz de dar. Então, ao invés ela cozinhou para ele e segurou sua mão. Ele descansou a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto ela massageava seu couro cabeludo. À noite chegou a tempo, eles estavam exaustos com a emoção e caíram rapidamente para dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou envolta nos braços de Edward. Ele estava acordado e olhando para ela, com os olhos ilegíveis.

"Você está bem?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu não pertenço a lobos. Pertenço a Bella."

O sorriso de Bella nunca alcançou seus olhos. Porque mesmo sabendo que as suas palavras eram verdade, isso não significa que não doeu.

"Você sempre será bem-vindo comigo." Bella disse a sério.

Eles colocaram calmamente os braços um no outro, até que ouviram um barulho do lado de fora da tenda. Foi o suficiente para assustar Bella. Eles não tinham mais nenhum aliado na floresta. Edward sentou-se e abriu o zíper da barraca. Bella queria gritar com ele para não fazer isso, mas ela sabia que era bobagem. Eles estavam em uma barraca, se alguma coisa realmente queria entrar, ela iria.

Bella o viu assim que a porta basculante caiu para dentro. Uma pequena criatura sangrenta estava na entrada da tenda. Inclinando-se para que ela pudesse ver do lado de fora, Bella colocou o braço em torno de Edward enquanto eles observavam Jake sentado na entrada do bosque. Ele segurou seu olhar por alguns instantes antes de virar e voltar para a floresta.

Foi provavelmente à última vez que veria qualquer um dos lobos, e os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas quando Edward levantou a mão e sussurrou: "Adeus".

* * *

**N/Paulinha:Ai que triste**

**Tadinho do Edward :'(**

**Mas agora ele ta mais humano que lobo e não pertence mais a floresta **

**Enfim, o que sera que rola agora com eles?**

**Bora comentar pra saber **


	25. Chapter 24

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 24**_

"O que é isso?"

"Velocímetro, ele mede o quão rápido estamos indo."

"O que é isso?"

"Esse é o sinal de retorno, ele diz para os outros carros para que sentido estamos retornando."

"O que é isso?"

"Edward, você não acha que é o suficiente por agora?" Bella suspirou cansada de suas perguntas.

Eles estavam na estrada há pouco mais de uma hora, e Edward tinha estado a fazer perguntas durante todo o caminho. Era como se ele soubesse que tinha que se encaixar no mundo civilizado e estava estudando para um teste desconhecido. Bella tinha um monte de paciência, mas até mesmo sua natureza calma foi tomando uma batida com suas perguntas excessivas. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, empurrando-a para trás de seu rosto.

"O que é isso" Ele repetiu, um pouco frustrado, assim como pela sua recusa em responder.

"Essa é a chave para as luzes." Bella respondeu, cansada.

Ela olhou a estrada, mas com o canto do olho, ela podia ver Edward se movendo. Ela esperou que o caminho de carro para casa tivesse sido o lugar onde ele se abrisse e dissesse-lhe como se sentia. Ao contrário, ele estava jogando o nome das partes do carro.

Descobriu que o silêncio era pior do que as perguntas. Bella se viu olhando para ele a cada dois minutos, à procura de alguma coisa, uma pista de como ele estava se sentindo, mas cada vez que ela se deparou com o perfil dele, ele estava olhando fixamente para fora da janela.

Incapaz de aguentar mais, ela parou e soltou o cinto de segurança, virando-se para Edward.

"Edward." Ela disse suavemente, mas foi recebida com silêncio, então ela repetiu mais uma vez, "Edward".

Sua cabeça virou-se lentamente e seus olhos verdes encontraram os dela, mas eles não se emocionaram. Ele tinha, no entanto, um olhar cansado, e isso causou dor no coração de Bella.

"Sinto muito sobre os lobos. Estou arrependida que as coisas mudaram." Bella começou.

"O que é mudaram?" Edward perguntou.

"É mover de um lado para o outro a sua vida. Dos bosques para a nossa casa, isso que é mudança."

"Eu gosto de morar com Bella." Edward respondeu com sinceridade.

Chegando e colocando as mãos em seu rosto, ela suspirou. "Eu sei que você gosta. Mas não há problema em estar triste, também."

"Por que os lobos não quer mais Edward?"

Bella pensou nos pequenos filhotes e como o tempo pode ter sido preenchido desde que Edward foi embora. Ela poderia ter muitos palpites, mas a verdade era que ela não sabia.

"Eu não sei."

Edward respirou fundo e saiu trêmula enquanto ele expirava. Seus olhos se transformaram e se encheram de lágrimas. "Toque... Bella, toque." Ele implorou.

Ela estendeu a mão e soltou o cinto de segurança de Edward antes de subir ao longo do console central e em seu colo. Ela encostou-se ao painel de instrumentos e embalou a cabeça para o seu peito. Bella podia sentir as lágrimas molharem a camisa quando ele balançou levemente contra ela. Suas mãos se moviam através de seu cabelo, e para baixo na parte superior das costas, tentando proporcionar conforto.

Era quase noite quando Bella se arrastou de volta para o banco do motorista e foi para casa. Ela não tinha ideia se Edward se sentiu melhor depois de seu choro, mas ele caiu no sono rapidamente, uma vez que eles estavam de volta na estrada.

Quando ela parou no caminho de cascalho, ela desligou o carro e sacudiu Edward para acordá-lo. Eles pegaram suas malas e se dirigiram para a casa de campo, exaustos do dia.

Deitados nus na cama, eles tocaram um ao outro para conforto e necessidade, e quando caíram no sono naquela noite, eles ainda estavam ligados.

Quatro e meia chegou cedo na manhã seguinte. Bella gemeu e bateu em seu despertador, pois apitou incansavelmente para ela. Edward estava rastejando debaixo do travesseiro tentando fugir do barulho quando ela finalmente apertou o botão certo. Jogando os cobertores para trás, ela encontrou seu caminho para o chuveiro no piloto automático. Quando ela se secou e se vestiu e fez seu caminho para a cozinha, ela se surpreendeu ao ver Edward levantado fazendo café.

Ela viu quando ele colocou o filtro, como se ele a tivesse visto fazer, mas quando ele pegou a lata para começar a virar, ela o impediu.

"Não, apenas três delas." Disse ela, mostrando-lhe como usar a colher pequena. "Um, dois, três."

Edward acenou com a cabeça, e ela entregou-lhe o pote e mostrou-lhe a linha para preencher a água, também. Ele sorriu agradecido por não assumir toda a tarefa, e rapidamente voltou com o pote cheio.

Uma vez que o café começou, Edward fez o seu próprio caminho para o banho. Ele havia tomado banho sozinho algumas vezes, mas geralmente ele tomava com Bella. Ela tinha sido grata pelo tempo sozinha esta manhã, no entanto. Havia ainda muita coisa para processar emocionalmente e ela precisava acordar antes que ela soubesse exatamente como ajudá-lo.

Edward saiu com Emmett quando Bella foi para a coleta de ovos e eles ainda não haviam retornado pelo tempo que ela trouxe os mimos para a casa dos McCartys. Rosalie cantarolava alegremente enquanto preparava o café da manhã de Emmett.

"Como foram seus dias de folga?" Ela perguntou, mexendo longe na panela.

"Não tão bom como eu estava esperando. Fomos ver os lobos... Os lobos de Edward."

Rosalie virou com um olhar curioso em sua face. "E o que foi ruim nisso? Será que ele queria ficar?"

"Não." Bella disse, sentindo-se mal por estar aliviada com esse pensamento. "Os lobos rejeitaram-no. Todos, exceto um, realmente."

"Eu entendo." Rosalie disse enquanto banhava a comida e colocou-a sobre o aquecedor antes de se sentar ao lado de Bella. "E como Edward se sente sobre isso?"

"Bem, ele estava chateado. Mas eu realmente não sei se ele sabe o que pensar. Ele disse que está feliz comigo, que eu estou onde ele quer estar, mas eu sinto que o afastei de qualquer família que ele conhecia."

Rosalie colocou a mão sobre o joelho de Bella, e deu um pequeno sorriso. "As coisas vão funcionar. Ele não pode ter ambas as vidas, e você disse que ele escolheu esta. Então a única coisa que podemos fazer é ajudá-lo a ser feliz nesta escolha. Emmett fez um pouco de pesquisa quando você estava ausente, e ele falou com um escritório de segurança social e com a polícia. Registros de nascimento de Edward, assim como seu atestado de óbito estão no arquivo, e com algumas impressões digitais e testes de sangue, devemos ser capazes de obter para Edward um número de segurança social e alguma identidade."

"Isso é fantástico!" Bella exclamou.

"Vai levar um pouco de tempo para fazer, no entanto. Mas, há mais uma coisa. A polícia quer falar com Edward." Bella podia sentir-se apertar. Lembrou-se das mentiras que ela havia dado para conseguir Edward e ela se perguntou se ela iria pagar por elas. "Não é nada ruim, o problema é que há um detetive que trabalhou no seu caso. Ele disse que gostaria de ver por si mesmo."

Bella parecia hesitante. "Você acha que ele vai envolver os meios de comunicação?"

"É difícil dizer, eu duvido. Eu não acho que a mídia e os policiais muitas vezes trabalham juntos. Acho que é geralmente muito pelo contrário. No entanto, eu não sei ao certo. Você poderia perguntar a ele, ele deixou um cartão".

"Espera? Ele esteve aqui?" Bella perguntou.

"Bem, quando Emmett fez a chamada para a polícia, ele falou com alguém, então esse detetive apareceu mais tarde naquele dia e pediu para ver Edward. Dissemos a ele que você estava fora, mas eu não tenho certeza que ele acreditou em nós. Pediu que você o ligasse."

Rosalie levantou-se e ondulou através de alguns artigos sobre o balcão e tirou um cartão. Ela entregou a Bella assim que a porta abriu e fechou, trazendo Emmett e Edward para dentro. Bella enfiou o cartão no bolso e levantou-se para atender os homens.

"Muito obrigado." Disse ela ao Emmett quando ele entrou. "Eu realmente aprecio você fazer essas ligações."

Emmett sorriu calorosamente. "Vocês são muito bem-vindos. É apenas o primeiro passo. Vou te ajudar sempre que puder. Mas, agora é hora de comer." Ele se aproximou e pegou a fatia mais quente e fez malabarismos entre as duas mãos até que ele colocou o prato quente em cima da mesa .

Edward observou a interação com curiosidade. Ele realmente não tinha entendido o que eles estavam falando, mas ele tinha certeza de que tinha algo a ver com ele.

Mais tarde naquele dia Bella estava trabalhando no jardim, enchendo seus cestos com as ervas que Rosalie pediu, quando ouviu um grito e um ronco de um motor. Ela olhou para cima e viu o caminhão de Emmett vindo correndo solto na calçada e através da cerca do pasto, assustando as vacas e levando-as a correr em direção ao outro lado.

Bella entrou em pânico, imaginando se Emmett teve um ataque cardíaco ou algo assim enquanto estava dirigindo. Ela deixou cair o cesto e começou a correr em direção ao caminhão que agora estava chegando a uma parada. Ela saltou sobre os postes caídos e quando ela estava se aproximando, a porta do passageiro abriu e dele saiu um Emmett rindo.

Ele olhou para Bella e gritou: "Seu rapaz aqui gosta de velocidade."

Bella parou de olhar para Emmett e depois de volta para o caminhão. A porta do motorista abriu e Edward pulou para fora, seus olhos estavam arregalados, mas seu sorriso era mais amplo.

"Eu gosto de dirigir." Disse ele com entusiasmo em direção a Bella.

"De jeito nenhum! Você quase matou as vacas!" Ela respondeu num acesso de raiva.

"Calma, Bella." Emmett disse ainda divertido. "Ele dirigiu muito bem, até que ele encontrou o seu amor pelo pedal do acelerador. Mas, da próxima vez, vamos ficar longe da nova cerca." Ele se virou para Edward. "Vamos, rapaz, nós temos alguns remendos para fazer."

Bella assistiu em descrença quando Emmett deixou o acidente para trás como se não fosse nada. Ele pulou no caminhão, Edward no banco do passageiro, e ele apoiou o veículo para fora do pasto. O coração de Bella ainda estava batendo quando ela fez seu caminho de volta para o jardim. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir, apesar de tudo. Emmett estava dando a Edward algo que ela nunca seria capaz, um modelo masculino.

Naquela noite, Bella estava sentada com os pés em cima da mesa do café. Seu corpo estava dolorido do dia longo e Edward estava ao seu lado trabalhando em seu caderno. O ar na cabana tinha esfriado e parecia bom contra a pele levemente rosada. O sol estava quente e ela tinha se esquecido de reaplicar o protetor solar depois do almoço.

Ela se mexeu no sofá e sentiu algo picar a perna através de seu bolso. Ela estendeu a mão e puxou o cartão que Rosalie lhe tinha dado antes. O nome no cartão era Billy Black e Bella se perguntou se ele ia ser útil ou um obstáculo para ela e Edward.

Bella olhou para Edward e sorriu ao ver a expressão concentrada no rosto, sua língua espreitando para fora quando ele formou a curva do S. Descobrir agora era tão bom quanto a qualquer tempo, ela se levantou e pegou o telefone, se dirigiu para o quarto para fazer a ligação.

Já passava das sete assim Bella não esperava muito mais do que uma mensagem de voz. Na verdade, ela esperava que eles fossem se falar pelo telefone algumas vezes e o oficial desistiria do inconveniente. Infelizmente, a chamada foi atendida.

"Oficial Black." Disse uma voz quente, mas oficial.

Bella fez uma careta, mas respondeu com uma voz neutra. "Olá oficial Black. Aqui é Bella Swan, você deixou o seu cartão para eu te ligar de volta."

Houve silêncio por um momento, mas um tom de excitação rapidamente veio em resposta. "Você encontrou o garoto Cullen?"

"Bem, ele realmente não é mais um garoto." Bella disse, corando.

"Oh, claro que não. Lembro-me do dia em que ele... Bem, o dia que ele estava perdido. Foi uma tragédia. Sra. Cullen." Sua voz ficou quieta. "Bem que fizemos tudo o que podíamos, mas o urso bem... Nunca vi um homem tão quebrado quanto o Sr. Cullen estava depois daquele dia. Procuramos pelo menino... Por Edward, mas nunca o encontrei. Onde o encontrou? Alguém o reivindicou? Ele acabou em um orfanato ou algo assim?"

"Uhm, não exatamente." Bella respondeu sem jeito. "Ele estava vivendo na floresta."

"Você quer dizer em uma cabana?"

"Não" Ela disse simplesmente.

"Bem, o que você quer dizer?" Sua voz mudou, soando mais oficial.

"Quero dizer, ele estava vivendo na floresta." Ela fechou os olhos quando ela terminou. "Com uma matilha de lobos."

Um suspiro veio da linha. "Senhorita Swan, você espera que eu acredite que ele foi criado por uma matilha de lobos? Que um menino de três anos de idade poderia sobreviver até a idade adulta sem nenhuma interação humana? Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, Senhorita Swan?"

"Não, senhor. Nós realmente não queremos a atenção sobre isso também. Estamos apenas tentando fazer com que Edward tenha alguma identificação e as coisas para que ele possa funcionar na sociedade. Eu agradeceria se você mantiver isso para si mesmo. Edward já passou por muita coisa..."

"Senhorita Swan?"

"Sim".

"Se o que você está dizendo é verdade... Bem, isso é uma espécie de uma história fantástica. Eu poderia ir e conhecê-lo?"

Bella focou na palavra história e ela estava preocupada com a privacidade de Edward. Ela fez um barulho hesitante.

"Eu prometo, só eu."

"Eu suponho que não poderia machucar" Ela respondeu.

Edward ainda trabalhava em seu caderno, quando ela saiu do quarto depois de seu telefonema. Ela esperava que ela tivesse feito à escolha certa permitindo que o oficial marcasse uma reunião com Edward. Ele realmente parecia afetado pelo caso de Edward, mas sua relutância em acreditar fez Bella nervosa sobre se ele iria ou não ser problemático. Independentemente de saber se ele acreditava nela ou não, Bella teria a prova de quem Edward era em breve.

Ela disse a Emmett para ir em frente e agendar os compromissos para Edward ter seu sangue coletado e suas impressões digitais tiradas. Preocupava-se com esse processo, mas com o entendimento de Edward, ela se sentia confiante de que ela poderia explicá-lo para que ele não estivesse desconfortável.

Edward colocou o caderno em cima da mesa e sorriu para Bella. Ele pegou sua caixa de flashcards e entregou a ela.

"Ensina?" Perguntou ele.

Bella passou a hora seguinte folheando o alfabeto quando Edward identificou a imagem em cada cartão. Ele estava aprendendo tão rápido e Bella se perguntou quanto tempo ela seria capaz de manter-se com ele.

BS ~ ~

Bella estava cuidando das vacas quando ouviu os carros subirem. Ela não tinha pensado muito sobre isso até que o barulho começou. Ela bateu a cabeça para fora do celeiro a tempo de ver quatro fotógrafos correndo ao redor do lado da casa.

Bella correu atrás da multidão, na esperança de chegar a eles antes que eles chegassem a Edward.


	26. Chapter 25

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Capítulo 25**_

Quando Bella virou a esquina, ela estava fora do ar. Os fotógrafos estavam chamando o nome de Edward, mas Emmett entrou na frente dele.

"Eu acredito que os meninos estão invadindo!" Disse ele a um grupo de jornalistas.

"Edward, onde você esteve?" Gritou um, enquanto o outro chamou.

"Você foi atacado pelo urso?"

Emmett deu um passo à frente e havia um rumor tranquilo entre os quatro. Embora mais velho, ainda era um homem muito grande e a sua presença se dava a conhecer.

"Se vocês, rapazes gostassem de deixar um cartão, nós entraremos em contato, se tivermos alguma coisa a dizer. Mas, por enquanto, vocês devem deixar a minha propriedade."

Os quatro se entreolharam e se perguntaram as suas chances. Bella olhava com medo por Edward, mas não querendo fazer a sua presença conhecida ainda.

"Oh querido." Gritou Rosalie, Bella surpresa como ela saiu de todo o outro lado da casa. "Eu não sabia que tinha companhia." Sua voz era doce, mas na mão ela carregava uma espingarda. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e colocou a coronha da arma no chão, olhando para todos divertindo-se com os homens em frente a ela.

"Nós não queremos nenhum problema, minha senhora."

"Então é melhor vocês seguirem em frente, senhores." Respondeu ela, pegando a arma para cima e armando-a.

Os quatro homens se retiraram rapidamente passando por Bella e seus carros. Ela olhou com os olhos arregalados quando eles olharam de novo para a mulher doce que tinha vindo colocar medo neles. Depois que saíram, Bella voltou sua atenção para Rosalie, que estava parecendo um pouco presunçosa.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso!" Disse ela, rindo. "Obrigado."

Edward saiu de trás de Emmett, seu rosto confuso e, possivelmente, um pouco assustado. Bella moveu-se para ele, com os braços envolvendo em torno de sua cintura e puxou-o para um abraço.

Rosalie poderia ter sido assustadora com uma arma, mas isso não impediu os repórteres de entrarem ou ligarem, por isso, quando Billy Black apareceu poucos dias depois, Bella viu vermelho.

Ela abriu a porta e apertou os olhos. Ele estava de uniforme, e enquanto Bella tinha fixado o compromisso, ela não esperava que ele realmente aparecesse, depois de ter alertado a imprensa. Bella sabia que ele devia estar na casa dos cinquenta, mas ele parecia ter trinta e tantos anos, no máximo. Sua pele escura e cabelo trançado longo disse a ela que ele era nativo americano. Ele era pouco atraente, mas seus olhos pareciam agressivos, onde eles deveriam ter segurado uma faísca. Em sua mão ele tinha um caderno velho, nada extravagante, e parecia bem utilizado. Havia papéis pulando para fora dos lados e as bordas estavam enroladas e rasgadas.

O policial estava em sua varanda e Bella na porta com as mãos nos quadris.

"Como você pôde?" Ela acusou. "Temos vindo a bater para fora repórteres desde que eu falei com você. Porque você faria isso com ele?"

"Eu lhe asseguro, Senhorita Swan, eu não chamei a imprensa." Ele se mexeu em seus pés. Sua voz era séria e quieta, ele podia ver seu fechamento de oportunidade e Bella queria acreditar nele.

"Bem, então, quem?" Ela perguntou, e então pensou sobre as chamadas que Emmett tinha feito. Ele havia falado com outros policiais e agências, qualquer um deles poderia ter dito à mídia. Oficial Black deu de ombros para a sua pergunta, não sabendo a percepção de que já tinha amanhecido.

"Se você não quer que eu o veja, eu entendo, mas talvez eu pudesse lhe fazer algumas perguntas?"

Bella podia não ter sido a melhor juíza do caráter, mas havia algo sobre o homem que a fez confiar nele. Não havia muito mais que pudesse fazer, eles já estavam sendo perseguidos, então ela convidou-o para dentro. Além disso, Edward ainda estava com Emmett, então ela descobriu que podia testar as águas, sem ele lá.

Billy Black parecia desconfortável em sua casa, e Bella não estava pronta para fazê-lo se sentir à vontade tão cedo. Ela queria acreditar que ele não tinha sido o único a chamar a mídia, mas ela não estava prestes a mostrar todas as suas cartas.

Bella fez um gesto para a cadeira. "Sente-se."

"Obrigado." Oficial Black respondeu quando ele tomou o lugar oferecido. Ele colocou o caderno no colo e parecia inseguro de como começar. "Este caso... Em todos os meus 25 anos na polícia, eu nunca vi nada parecido." Ele endireitou as costas e se inclinou para frente quando ele pegou um papel de seu livro e colocou-o sobre a mesa. "Você pode me mostrar onde você o encontrou?"

Bella olhou para o papel e percebeu que era um mapa, que estava cheio de marcas de caneta e X's. Foi dividido em seções, mas todas elas resultaram de um pequeno ponto apenas para a direita a partir do meio da página. Levou um momento para descobrir o que foi que ela estava olhando.

"É isso...?" Tocou o ponto vermelho que se encontrava no centro do caos.

Quando ela olhou para Billy, ele balançou a cabeça, um revestimento de tristeza de seus olhos. "Sim, esse é o lugar onde o ataque aconteceu. Os círculos ao redor mostram onde buscamos. Obviamente que não fomos longe o suficiente, mas ninguém esperava que uma criança tão jovem..."

"Tenho certeza que você fez o melhor que podia." Bella respondeu, sentindo a necessidade de confortar o homem, apesar de si mesma.

Bella estudou o mapa, ela encontrou o acampamento e depois seguiu seu caminho em direção à caverna onde estava. O mapa não foi longe o suficiente para chegar onde os lobos viviam, mas ela não tinha encontrado Edward lá, ela havia encontrado em algum lugar no meio. Ou ele tinha encontrado.

"Aqui." Ela disse, apontando para um ponto no mapa. "Eu não posso ter certeza exatamente, porque eu estava perdida quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, mas teria sido em torno desta área."

Houve um silêncio e, em seguida, Bella percebeu o quão perto seu dedo foi para onde eles pararam de procurar. Ela sem jeito tirou seu dedo fora do mapa. Não havia nada a dizer. Bella tinha feito bastante pesquisa nos últimos meses, ela sabia que os lobos não migram. Se eles tivessem ido poucos quilômetros mais, Edward teria sido encontrado. Bella foi atingida com alguma culpa, porque logo ela pensou, onde teria que me colocar?

"Então, quando você o encontrou, você diz que ele estava morando com uma matilha de lobos?" Billy perguntou, seu tom era profissional ainda que segurasse um pouco mais de algo que dizia a Bella que ele estava mais investindo na resposta do que qualquer policial estaria.

Bella acenou com a cabeça, a questão trazendo-a de volta para a primeira vez que ela tinha visto Edward. Seus olhos ferozes olhando para ela, ela tinha pensado que ele era louco, e agora ela o colocava entre os gênios. Ela sempre soube que era uma fina linha que separava os dois.

"Havia quatro deles, e Edward. Eles o tratavam como um deles."

"Será que ele sabe como ele acabou com eles? Eles afastaram o urso quando aconteceu?" As perguntas dispararam.

"Não há nenhuma maneira de saber com certeza. Edward não se lembra, e se ele faz, ele não saberia como se comunicar corretamente. Duvido, porém, ele tem pesadelos dos ataques, mas, mesmo assim, ele não parece saber como processá-los em verdadeiras memórias."

Oficial Black parecia um pouco desapontado, mas acenou com a cabeça como se fosse a resposta que ele estava esperando. Ele pegou seu caderno novamente e folheou algumas páginas.

"Eu desejo que Carlisle pudesse estar aqui para ver isso." Ele balançou a cabeça .

"Você o conheceu bem?" Bella perguntou muito interessada no que o oficial tinha a dizer.

"Nós ficamos em contato por um tempo depois do caso. Ele realizou algumas de suas próprias pesquisas... Claro que ele nunca chegou mais perto de Edward do que fizemos Quando ele finalmente desistiu de encontrar seu filho, ele enterrou-se em seu trabalho. aquele homem era um excelente médico, mas algo morreu dentro dele naquele dia. Ele perdeu tudo..." Bella estava tão absorta em seu discurso, ela não percebeu que o homem estava chorando até que ele fungou. "Ele era um homem bom, e sei que ele estaria tão feliz em saber que Edward ainda está vivo e bem. Acho que ele teria gostado de você."

Bella corou. "Você não me conhece."

"Não, mas eu vejo como você o protege. Como você estava com raiva quando você pensou que eu poderia ter dito a imprensa. E então você me convidou de qualquer maneira e deixou-me dar a minha opinião. Foi muito justo de você, e justiça era uma das coisas que Carlisle sempre falou. Ele dizia: _A vida não é justa, mas isso não significa que não podemos ser_."

O som de Emmett e Edward se aproximando era difícil de perder. O vozeirão de Emmett e passos altos causaram tanto a Billy quanto a Bella um olhar para a porta. Billy levantou-se.

"Se você quer me deixar..."

Ele começou, mas Bella interrompeu: "Não, está tudo bem, fique."

Billy acenou em agradecimento e Bella moveu-se para a porta. Emmett gritou seu adeus, quando Edward entrou na casa. Ele sorriu quando viu Bella. Eles haviam sentido falta um do outro. Edward vinha passando tanto tempo com Emmett durante o dia, que tinham suas próprias coisas agora. Eles poderiam sentir falta um do outro e falar sobre o seu dia agora. Isso estava fortalecendo seu vínculo.

"Edward." Bella disse quando ele a tomou em seus braços e plantou beijos em seu rosto, algo que ele gostava de fazer quando ele voltava para casa.

Edward recuou, lembrando que o tom de Bella não era o brincalhão que ela usava quando ia 'protestar' seus avanços. Seus olhos finalmente examinaram a sala e pousaram em Billy. Ele ficou assustado, não era comum para ele não perceber o seu entorno, era mais de sua natureza cultivada se esvaindo.

"Olá, Edward." Billy disse com cautela. Ele manteve as mãos ao lado do corpo, não sabendo como o outro homem agiria.

Edward olhou para o homem e depois para Bella. "Este é o oficial Black." Bella começou. "Ele conhecia seu pai."

Uma emoção veio a Edward e ele correu para o homem, agarrando seu braço e puxando-o para o sofá.

"Você ensina Edward." Disse ele.

Inseguro no começo, Billy pegou as palavras de Edward e um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. "Sim, filho. Vou ensinar".

BS ~ ~

Bella puxou as cobertas sobre a cabeça. As vozes do outro quarto estavam ainda sussurrando, e pelo olhar no relógio, já era uma da madrugada. Ela estava prestes a levantar-se várias vezes para colocar um fim à conversa, mas depois que ela ouviu Edward fazer outra pergunta sobre seu pai em um tom que fazia amá-lo ainda mais, ela deitou-se.

Ela não se lembrava de adormecer, mas ela se lembrava vagamente da sensação de mergulhar na cama quando Edward se arrastou pouco depois das quatro da manhã. Seu braço arremessado através dela, e eles estavam dormindo novamente. O alarme irritava Bella no melhor dos dias, mas com menos de três horas de sono era a mais estúpida invenção lançado no mundo. Ela bateu a mão no botão de desligar e levantou-se, bocejando com uma boca a mais escancarada. Ela podia sentir a areia em seus dentes que sempre estava lá depois de um sono de má qualidade, e mesmo sem um espelho, ela sabia que seu cabelo parecia um ninho de ratos.

Edward mal se movia enquanto ela tomou banho e se vestiu, e quando ela viu Emmett andando até ela quando ela saiu da casa, ela o impediu.

"Hoje, provavelmente não é um bom dia. Edward foi dormir tarde da noite e eu acho que ele precisa dormir um pouco."

"Será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o carro da polícia na entrada da garagem?"

"Sim." Respondeu Bella."Oficial Black trabalhou no caso de Edward. Ele sabia sobre seu pai. Eles passaram a noite toda conversando."

Emmett soltou uma lufada de ar. "Ok, então. Mas diga a ele para ter uma boa noite de sono esta noite, a madeira não vai cortar-se sozinha."

Bella sorriu e fez seu caminho para o galinheiro, ela estava cansada e despenteada, mas ela podia ajudar e sentia como se a vida fosse apenas como ela estava destinada a ser.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ain tadinho do Edward *.***

**Amandooooo essa fic, mas ja ta em reta final pervas**

**que triste ne**

**Mas foi diva**

**Próximos capítulos já são os últimos e antes de acabar a fic vai ter um pov do Edward ;)**

**Quero muitooos coments em \o/**

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo.**


	27. Epílogo

_Traduzido por Maria Eduarda_

_Revisado por Seffora Ingrid_

_Betado por Johana_

_**Beautiful Savage – Epílogo**_

**3 anos depois**

Bella estudou a pintura em seu cavalete, as formas das nuvens não eram bem assim. Ela olhou para o céu, desejando que sua mente visse como elas se diferenciavam das que ela tinha pintado em sua tela.

"Parecem perfeitas!" As palavras de veludo macio enrolaram em seu ouvido. Era realmente uma pena que este homem tinha passado a maior parte de sua vida sem falar porque Bella não conseguia pensar em nada melhor do que o som de sua voz.

"Isso não está certo." Disse ela, escondendo seu desejo sob sua petulância.

"Venha, sente-se." Disse ele, puxando-a para si e colocando-os para baixo na enorme cadeira de balanço de madeira.

Bella ainda não podia acreditar o quão bom Edward estava em madeira. Emmett tinha-lhe mostrado alguns truques, e em um momento, ele estava fazendo móveis, e foi vendendo como pão quente. Bella estava cautelosa no início, mas eles não tinham um caminhão de notícias em sua casa há mais de um ano, desde que eles abriram a loja e esperavam o melhor. Edward tinha feito sete peças para a abertura e todas elas foram vendidas em uma hora. Ele tinha estado ocupado com encomendas desde então.

Os meios de comunicação parecem ter incomodado Bella mais do que Edward. Após a primeira visita de Billy, a imprensa mostrou-se mais algumas vezes. Eles queriam fotos e entrevistas, e quando eles não conseguiram eles corriam histórias com a verdade mínima. Não demorou muito para que a emoção escorresse e a próxima história sensacionalista assumisse o controle. Apesar de que, após cerca de dois anos na fazenda, eles receberam um telefonema da Primetime. Edward pôs algum pensamento nisso, se perguntando se ele teria alguma pista de sua família, se ele poderia encontrá-los. No final, ele havia decidido que alguns parentes distantes perdidos não importavam, ele tinha o que ele queria com Bella e os McCartys, e ironicamente, Billy Black.

Billy se tornou um bom amigo do casal. Tendo conhecido Carlisle, ele era capaz de rastrear algumas lembranças que tinham sido deixadas com amigos e colegas de trabalho. Ele também tinha colocado um aviso, e recebeu algumas relíquias de família que haviam sido vendidas na venda da propriedade. Um grande tronco com o nome Cullen com uma grande marca era a posse favorita de Edward. Foi o que o estimulou a aprender marcenaria. A marca Cullen estava agora gravada em cada peça de mobiliário que ele fez.

Os meios de comunicação eram quase um pedaço de bolo ao lado de serviços sociais. Bella nunca teve tanto apoio em sua vida e ela seria eternamente grata a Rosalie e Emmett. Ela nunca esqueceria o primeiro dia em que eles apareceram em sua porta. Uma mulher parecendo austera, com pequenas características nítidas e o cabelo loiro penteado para trás, se apresentou como Jane Volturi. Ela pegou fôlego do caso e precisava ter certeza de que Edward não era uma ameaça para a sociedade. Bella tinha recusado o conselho de Jane de colocar Edward em uma clínica e tê-lo em observação. Depois disso, Jane ficou desagradável. Mas no final, Emmett e Rosalie explicaram que Edward era um homem crescido, e um membro útil da sociedade, bem como um trabalhador em sua fazenda. Nesse tempo Edward tinha seu número de segurança social e estava pagando impostos. No final, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Bella fez a contratação de um tutor para vir e ensinar Edward. Com as tarefas diárias e tal, ela descobriu que estava sobrecarregada. Sra. Cope era uma professora de 60 anos de idade, aposentada do ensino fundamental que havia sido demitida para dar espaço para os professores mais jovens. Ela era excepcional, e Bella sabia que a perda do sistema escolar era o ganho dela e Edward. Ela tinha as ferramentas para ensinar Edward, e tão rápido quanto ele aprendeu com Bella , ele parecia aprender com o dobro da velocidade com um professor real. Ele sabia como trabalhar um computador, embora ele não gostasse muito da coisa.

Edward balançou com Bella em seu colo, seu braço deslizando em torno de sua cintura.

"Você tem certeza que eu não sou muito pesada para você?" Bella perguntou, sentindo-se autoconsciente.

"Não seja boba, eu sou homem grande e forte! " Edward brincou, e em seguida, puxou Bella de volta apertada contra o peito. "Eu gosto de balançar a minha família." A mão de Edward correu sobre a barriga inchada dela .

"Você sabe, só porque você foi criado por lobos, não significa que você precisava colocar uma matilha lá." Bella bufou, mas seus olhos olhando para ele mostraram que ela estava brincando.

"Há apenas dois. Lobos têm às vezes cinco ou mais bebês... Não, filhotes." Ele corrigiu. "Então, dois não é tão ruim."

Bella sorriu para Edward, seus olhos brilhavam com amor. "Não, dois não é mau de todo. Vamos lá." Disse ela, batendo o joelho e levantando-se. "Emmett e Rosalie nos querem lá em uma hora."

"Isso é muito tempo." Edward respondeu, confuso.

"Não, se você quiser ir para dentro e ter algum tempo de toque." Bella respondeu timidamente.

Os olhos de Edward se iluminaram e ele foi rápido para pegar Bella, levando-a para o quarto. Edward desabotoou a blusa de pintura como se fosse a coisa mais delicada do mundo, e Bella sentiu os joelhos tremerem quando ela escorregou e caiu no chão. Seu corpo reagiu ao dele tal como tinha acontecido desde o início.

Quando Edward a beijou, foi com amor e carinho, mas quando Edward fez amor com ela, ainda era sempre cheio de paixão e desejo. As duas partes se encaixam perfeitamente.

Bella deitou na cama, Edward tirou a própria roupa. E enquanto ele usava roupas diariamente agora, Bella não podia deixar de declarar um dia nu de vez em quando. Edward se deitou ao lado de Bella, sua mão subindo sobre seu peito, brincando com seus mamilos quando eles endureceram. Ele não tinha ideias enraizadas sobre como as mulheres devem parecer, então, quando ele olhou para seu corpo agora, completo com seus filhos, ele ainda tinha a mesma admiração e desejo que ele sempre teve.

Edward brincou e esfregou Bella até que ela estava devassa com a necessidade, com as pernas juntas e esfregando o peito voando para cima e para baixo com a respiração. E então o selvagem voltou. Ele virou Bella, sendo mais cuidadoso do que o habitual, mas ainda obtendo-lhe onde ele a queria rapidamente. Bella segurava na cabeceira da cama e arqueou as costas, tanto quanto podia com os gêmeos pesando-a na frente.

Agarrando seus quadris, Edward se empurrou para dentro. Bella gritou, a sensação dele e dela desse jeito sempre a maravilhando. Ela empurrou para trás enquanto ele se movia dentro dela, apertando ao redor dele quando ele estava totalmente dentro. Eles gemiam e ofegavam quando eles trabalharam juntos para trazer prazer um ao outro. Bella veio em primeiro lugar, o corpo sensível da gravidez. O espasmo selvagem ao redor dele enviou Edward sobre a borda e os dois seguraram firme, Bella pela cabeceira da cama, Edward em seus quadris.

"Uh." Bella disse quando ela se mudou de volta para a posição deitada, de lado. "Estou toda suada, eu deveria tomar banho."

Edward, cuja resistência e força significavam que ele raramente quebrava em suor, apenas sorriu para Bella e a beijou. "Vá se arrumar. Rosalie é assustadora quando estamos atrasados."

Bella riu. "Sim, ela é."

Quando Bella se lavava no chuveiro, Edward foi para a gaveta da cômoda. Ele estendeu a mão e escavou sob a calça, tirando a pequena caixa de veludo. Rosalie e Emmett haviam lhe ensinado muitas coisas, mas a única coisa que ele poderia ter sido mais grato era dizer a ele sobre o casamento e o que isso significava. Quando eles explicaram como era um símbolo para manter um casal junto para sempre, que prometem ser família... Bem, ele mal podia esperar para pedir Bella hoje à noite.

Vestiu-se, e colocou a caixa no bolso, quando Bella voltou do banheiro. Ele enfiou a mão na dela e ela inclinou a cabeça para lhe dar um beijo.

"Eu te amo." Bella disse suavemente.

"Eu também te amo."


End file.
